Ame torturée
by Eclat De Nuit
Summary: Depuis un an il connait la vérité, depuis un an il sait que son directeur ne veut qu'une chose : sa destruction car il est l'âme sœur de Tom. Lors de sa capture, il subit. Il se promet une chose : il se vengera de tous, y compris de Lui. Mention de bashing (Dumby, Molly et Ron), abus, viol, Slash. LVxHP. CreatureFic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne tire aucun avantage financier de cette histoire (alala je ne suis même pas certaine combien de fois j'ai lu ce genre de phrase^^).

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire comporte au moins un couple homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas cela passez votre chemin. Je vous aurez prévenu. De plus il y aura des scènes de tortures et la mention d'au moins un viol (chapitre suivant) donc si vous ne supportez pas cela pareil, passez votre chemin. Je n'ai pas décidé de tous les pairing mais je ferai probablement des couples homo et hétéro.

A tous les autres, bonne lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaire :)

Cela fait déjà quelques mois que je lis sur ce site des fics et j'avais envie d'écrire une fic. D'où cette fic^^.

J'utilise dans ce chapitre parfois les noms anglais. J'essaye de ne pas trop mélanger les noms anglais et français. J'espère que cela ne gênera personne.

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Prologue**

A la fin de la quatrième année Harry fut renvoyé chez les Dursley pour l'été. Il eut des cauchemars concernant la mort de Cédric. Sa famille resta fidèle à elle-même quant à son égard : corvées toute la journée, peu alimenté, parfois frappé et insultes envers lui ou ses parents. La menace que pouvait représenter Sirius avait ses limites, notamment dû au fait que son parrain était un homme recherché. Son corps avait bien maigrit et comporté un certain nombre de blessures causées par son oncle et son cousin. Cependant sa famille ne l'avait jamais frappé au point de lui briser des os. Même s'ils le considéraient comme un monstre ils avaient leur limite. Harry avait toujours été soulagé par le passé qu'une telle ligne existe.

Bien qu'un regard attentif aurait pu apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, les habitants de son quartier ne s'aperçurent de rien, étant déjà habitué aux bizarreries de cet enfant allant soit disant dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Les Dursley avaient bien réussi à isoler et à calomnier leur monstruosité de neveu.

Harry quant à lui était tourmenté par une conversation qu'il avait surpris à Poudlard.

**Flashback**

_Après être enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore puisque ce dernier lui avait demandé de passer le voir après que Pompon l'ait relâché de l'infirmerie. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à destination et après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille, il remarqua qu'une discussion avait déjà lieu. Entre Dumbledore et le vrai Maugrey. A son sujet._

_« Maudit soit Voldemort, il n'a pas pu faire ce travail correctement._

_\- Patience mon vieil ami, bientôt Il remettra en place un plan pour se débarrasser du maudit gamin et alors, nous aurons plus qu'à lui dire au bon moment qu'il a détruit sa propre âme sœur, dit en souriant Dumbledore avec son éternel éclat dans les yeux._

_\- Mais enfin Dumbledore, plus le temps passe plus il y a le risque que Voldemort découvre la vérité au sujet de la fausse prophétie et du fait que le jeune Potter est son âme sœur. »_

_Harry fut perturbé en entend cela. Lui et son ennemi, le meurtrier de ses parents, étaient des âmes sœurs ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

_« Alastor, le piège est déjà en place depuis près de 15 ans, il est quasiment impossible pour Tom de découvrir la vérité maintenant._

_\- Et Snape ? Ne peut-il pas s'en apercevoir et dire à son maitre ? Je vous ai toujours dis que son allégeance envers la Lumière est plus que discutable._

_\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il déteste beaucoup trop Harry pour se concentrer sur autre chose quand il est question de ce gamin._

_\- D'ailleurs au sujet du morveux, il est en train d'écouter notre conversation. Il est grand temps de l'inviter à nous rejoindre. »_

_D'un mouvement brusque, l'ancien Auror se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte afin de se saisir d'Harry. Ce dernier, sonné par ces révélations, ne fit rien pour s'enfuir. Quand il commença à réagir il était déjà trop tard : il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur entre ses deux nouveaux ennemis. Un sort d'immobilisation lui fut lancé tout en lui laissant la possibilité de parler. Tout en regardant le garçon se débattre, Dumbledore commença son monologue :_

_« Puisque tu connais une partie de l'histoire, autant tout te raconter et te faire comprendre à quel point tu attires le malheur sur les autres. Une semaine après ta naissance tes parents t'ont lançé un sort de révélation afin de savoir si tu étais destiné ou non à une autre personne. C'est une pratique assez courante chez les Sang-Purs et James a respecté la plupart du temps les traditions, dont celle-ci. Cette pratique visait surtout à éviter de fiancer leur progéniture alors qu'ils étaient déjà destinés. A leur surprise tu étais l'âme sœur d'un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ils ignoraient à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Heureux, ils m'ont dit la nouvelle quand tu avais un peu plus de six mois. Bien évidement je leur ai révélé l'identité réelle de ton âme sœur et donc du besoin de te tuer avant de permettre à ce meurtrier d'acquérir encore davantage de puissance. Pourtant tes parents n'ont rien voulu entendre et ont même osé dire que si tu lui étais destiné, alors il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que je le prétendais et qu'il devait être atteint au moins partiellement de folie, ce qui expliquerait ses tendances sanguinaires. Que si tu restais avec Tom, celui-ci redeviendrait sain d'esprit et arrêterait cette guerre dévastatrice, que tu étais non pas une menace mais l'espoir du monde magique. J'ai tenté de les raisonner mais rien à faire. Heureusement Alastor était présent et a pu m'aider à les maitriser quand ils ont voulu s'enfuir pour te protéger. Nous les avons mis sous Imperium le temps de leur administrer des potions pour leurs obliger à nous obéir sans la possibilité de briser par eux-mêmes leur état de contrainte. J'ai fait parvenir aux oreilles de Tom une fausse prophétie vous concernant tous les deux afin qu'il te tue et qu'il soit brisé mentalement lorsqu'il saura pour toi. La suite, tu la connais. Tout a été fait pour le plus Grand Bien. Tout le long de ce long monologue l'éclat dans ses yeux ne vacilla pas une seule fois._

_\- Vous êtes malades tous les deux, murmura Harry d'une voix faible._

_\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Pourtant tu peux constater que tu entraines la mort de ceux qui sont près de toi. Tes parents, Mr Diggory…_

_\- Mes parents ont voulu me protéger de vous, c'est à cause de vous et de votre interférence qu'ils sont morts. Je ne vous laisserai pas me manipuler avec leur mort. Ils m'aimaient en dépit de l'identité réelle de mon âme sœur et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Pour Cédric il est vrai que je suis en partie responsable de sa mort, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire de prendre avec moi la Coupe. Mon envie que la victoire revienne au véritable gagnant aura couté la vie de Cédric. Cependant rien de me dis que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans ce labyrinthe, Fleur et Victor avaient déjà été tous les deux victimes des sorts que leurs a lancé Croupton. Sans parler de la Coupe transformée en Portoloin, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas lancé de sorts afin de protéger, ou au moins d'être averti, si la Coupe venait à subir une modification ainsi qu'un sort de localisation. Maintenant que je sais certaines choses je commence même à me demander si j'étais obligé de participer au Tournoi, que ce n'étais pas une machination de dernière minute de votre part afin de provoquer ma mort, prononça Harry en les regardant d'un œil noir._

_\- Bonne déduction ! dit le directeur d'une voix enjouée._

_\- Albus, il faudrait songer à tuer le morveux et non pas à faire causette avec lui, prononça Alastor tout en regardant d'un air méprisant Harry._

_\- Mais non voyons, Alastor, nous allons juste lui faire boire les mêmes potions qu'à ses traitres de parents. Comme ça, Tom pourra toujours tuer Harry ici présent, dit Dumbledore d'une voix sadique. »_

_Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Désormais Harry se sentit comme prisonnier dans son propre corps et ne put qu'agir selon les ordres de Dumby. Il désespéra de pouvoir un jour être de nouveau libre avant l'heure fatidique._

**Fin flashback**

La cinquième année fut terrible pour Harry : incapacité à agir comme il le souhaitait et connaitre les terribles plans à son égard sans avoir la possibilité de les contrer, les tortures infligées par Dumby, les retenues avec Ombrage et sa plume à sang, les visions envoyées par Tom et les cours d'Occlumentie avec Snape qu'il ressentit comme un viol de son esprit.

Les potions d'obéissance, de compulsion et des instructions très précises avaient fait leur boulot : Harry ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres du vieux fou. Il allait en cours, mangeait avec les autres Griffondors, faisait ses devoirs comme les années précédentes à une différence majeure : il ne pouvait agir comme il le souhaitait. A cause de cela il ne pouvait avertir quelqu'un de sa situation, peu importe la méthode : à vive voix, par l'esprit ou par écrit. De plus, il ne pouvait dialoguer qu'avec des Gryffindors et parfois des membres des autres Maisons en dehors des Slytherins. Malgré sa volonté de dire à quelqu'un la vérité, il ne put le faire. Il maudit chaque jour davantage Dumbledore de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Quant à son âme sœur, il était fâché des visions qu'il lui envoyait, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir la nuit et accentuant par la même occasion les effets des potions. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait posé un verrou mental, ce qui empêcha son professeur de Potion de se rendre compte de la situation. « Pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose » pensa avec amertume Harry. Ils s'abhorraient tellement après tout, surtout de la part de son professeur.

Hermione sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Malheureusement elle ne trouva jamais la véritable raison, pensant qu'il était tourmenté par la mort de Cédric, de la résurrection de Voldemort et de la présence d'Ombrage. Elle avait certes cerné une partie du problème mais pas tout hélas.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco il tentait de combattre les potions, sans succès. Il espérait que la ruse des Slytherins lui permettrait de se rendre compte, au moins partiellement, de sa situation. De son côté Draco se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant cela ne l'intéressa guère et il oublia rapidement. Il avait des choses en tête plus importantes pour lui, notamment le fait qu'il allait recevoir la Dark Mark pas assez tôt à son gout. Il attendait cet évènement avec impatience et appréhension. Il y avait une chose cependant qu'on ne pouvait reprocher au Dark Lord : aucun enfant ne ferait parti de son armée, l'âge minimum était 17 ans sans la moindre exception possible. On ne pouvait en dire autant avec Dumby pensa avec mépris Draco. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre son ennemi : lui au moins avait le choix de son camps et ne servait pas d'arme vivante au sien !

Cependant rien ne put le préparer à la découverte d'une nouvelle trahison : celle de Mme Weasley et de Ron. Pour son soit disant meilleur ami, il n'en était pas si surpris. Après tout, il l'avait ignoré avant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, était jaloux de sa célébrité non voulue qui lui avait coutée la vie de ses parents ! Ron ne semblait pas comprendre qu'Harry se fichait d'être célèbre, qu'il avait toujours voulue avoir une famille, ce dont avait Ron. Ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une famille aussi aimante. Pour Mme Weasley, le fait qu'il soit l'âme sœur de Voldemort semblait être suffisante comme raison pour vouloir sa mort. Et si dans la foulée cela permettait de torturer psychologiquement le Dark Lord alors c'était tout bénef ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire, elle qui s'était montrée si aimante à son égard le haïssait pour une telle raison. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas Dumby les payait pour leur surveillance à partir du coffre de ses parents. Le directeur lui avait dit qu'il était son Gardien Magique et que par conséquent il pouvait gérer son compte comme il le souhaitait. Cela avait rendu encore plus malade Harry de savoir que les Dursley l'avaient gardé à cause de Dumby qui l'avait laissé chez eux afin qu'il passe une mauvaise enfance pour mieux le façonner en tant qu'arme contre son âme sœur.

Harry réussit cependant, avec l'aide involontaire d'Hermione, à créer un groupe de DCFM. Des élèves de Gryffindors, Serdaigles et Pousouffles constituaient ce groupe dont le nom était Association de Défense, abrégé l'A.D. Les jumeaux, dans leur délire, avaient même proposé comme nom Le Front de Libération Contre les Crétins du Ministère. Heureusement plusieurs élèves, d'accord avec les arguments d'Harry et d'Hermione, préfèrent un nom plus neutre.

**Flashback**

_« Oui, Hermione ?_

_\- Je pense, Harry, que nous devrions nous donner un nom, dit-elle d'une voix claironnant, la main toujours en l'air. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_\- On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des Champions anti-Ombrage, proposa Angelina, avec optimisme._

_\- Ou alors le Front de Libération contre les Crétins du Ministère, suggéra Fred._

_\- Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, reprit Hermione en regardant Fred les sourcils froncés. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions._

_\- L'Association de Défense ? risqua Cho. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit. (1) _

_\- Oui, ça serait une bonne idée, commença Harry. Ainsi nous mettons en avant le fait que nous souhaitons avant tout apprendre à nous défendre. Donner un nom plus spécifique ne serait guère représentatif de notre objectif._

_\- Que veux-tu dire Harry ? lui demanda Ginny. Si on garde les mêmes initiales on pourrait appeler notre groupe l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce serait marrant puisqu'il s'agit de la pire crainte du Ministère. »_

_Pendant que ses camarades rigolèrent suite aux propos de Ginny, Harry frissonna intérieurement et contre-argumenta :_

_« Ce serait certes amusant pour nous mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre venait à apprendre ce nom, notre directeur pourrait avoir des ennuis alors que ce n'est même pas son idée à la base. » Harry personnellement se fichait si le vieux fou avait des ennuis, il le méritait après tout, mais avec les contraintes imposées par Dumby il ne pouvait agir comme il le souhaitait. De plus, il voulait avant tout préparer ses camarades à se protéger aussi bien de son âme sœur que de Dumbledore. Donc au final son but était d'apprendre à se défendre, peu importe l'adversaire. « On pourrait considérait comme signification officielle l'Association de Défense et comme blague personnelle du groupe l'Armée de Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_\- Je pense personnellement que c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione. Qui est d'accord avec cette idée ? demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. »_

_La majorité fut de cet avis. Par conséquent le nom de leur groupe serait l'A.D., avec deux significations possibles._

**Fin Flashback**

Vers la fin de l'année arriva l'une des pires journées d'Harry. Il avait reçu lors de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie une vision de la part de son âme sœur dans laquelle son parrain se faisait torturer ! Il essaya de savoir si cette vision était véridique ou non. D'après les propos de Kreacher, il semblait que oui. Harry allait regretter amèrement par la suite d'avoir oublié l'existence du Miroir à Double Sens.

Il se rendit au Ministère en compagnie d'Hermione, de Ron, de Neville et de Luna. Il crut que Ron les accompagnait afin de ne pas griller sa couverture. Cette raison était partiellement vraie : il voulait également s'assurer qu'Harry meurt et protéger sa sœur.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils marchèrent à travers le Département des Mystères jusqu'à arriver à la Salle des Prophéties. Une fois la fausse prophétie prise, des deatheaters apparurent et Harry comprit que la vision était fausse, qu'elle avait pour unique but de l'amener dans cet endroit afin de le faire prendre cette maudite prophétie. Par chance des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent peu après, aidant ainsi les élèves à se défendre et personne ne mourra, hormis Sirius. Il passa à travers le voile. Fou de douleur Harry poursuivit Bellatrix, responsable de cette tragédie, afin de lui faire payer pour Sirius. Il ne put le faire : son âme sœur était arrivée avant qu'il puisse le faire réellement et peu après lui, Dumby débarqua également. L'affrontement entre ces deux antagonistes fut spectaculaire. Au bout d'un moment Voldemort réussit à posséder Harry et Dumby tenta de le libérer afin que sa Némésis ne s'aperçoive pas que c'était en réalité son plan, qu'il voulait que Tom tue Harry.

Le Dark Lord immobilisa Harry d'un sort et l'attrapa. Avec un sourire triomphant, Voldemort transplana avec Harry à son quartier général et appela de là ses deatheaters puisque leur mission était remplie. La prophétie et le maudit gamin était entre ses mains ! (2)

* * *

Premier chapitre que j'écris et que je publie^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)

(1) Jusqu'ici le flashback est tiré du livre de J.K. Rowling étant donné que j'ai préféré utilisé le passage original écrit par l'auteure pour situer le contexte. Ce sera la seule fois que je le ferai (sans imprévu). La suite de ce flashback est issue de mon écriture personnelle.

(2) Je sais que la prophétie est détruite dans le livre, ici non. La prophétie est toujours en la possession d'Harry. Ce n'est pas Neville qui glisse la prophétie dans sa poche mais Harry.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dans l'antre des Deatheater

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne tire aucun avantage financier de cette histoire (alala je ne suis même pas certaine combien de fois j'ai lu ce genre de phrase^^).

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire comporte au moins un couple homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas cela passez votre chemin. Je vous aurez prévenu. De plus il y aura des scènes de tortures et la mention d'au moins un viol (ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant) donc si vous ne supportez pas cela pareil, passez votre chemin. Je n'ai pas décidé de tous les pairing mais je ferai probablement des couples homo et hétéro.

**Réponse aux review : **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que le prologue vous ait plu et intéressé.

Concernant la question de **Allia Potter-Riddle** une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Cette question m'a permis d'affiner par la même occasion la raison pour quelle raison Voldemort a provoqué cette guerre (et de ses tendances sanguinaires). D'où le rajout Creaturefic dans le résumé^^. Merci de m'avoir permis d'affiner mes idées :)

Pour la similitude que **A.F **a pensé par rapport à une autre fic, cela devrait être dissipé dans ce chapitre je pense^^.

Je l'ai pas mentionné dans le prologue mais pour le moment je n'ai pas de béta, ce qui peut expliquer la présence d'éventuelle fautes et/ou pour les prochains chapitres des problèmes avec la cohérence du récit. J'essaye de limiter cela mais je reste humaine^^.

Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette histoire continuera de vous intriguer :)

Et…

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it ! :)

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'Antre des deatheaters**

Voldemort les fit arriver dans une grande salle. Elle était peu éclairée et une ambiance sinistre s'en dégagée. Les pierres composant les murs étaient noires, des lustres également de couleur sombre étaient suspendus au plafond et un trône aux couleurs de Slytherin se trouvait proche d'un mur. Aucune autre fourniture ne se trouvait dans cette pièce. Harry était intimidé par cette pièce et par la présence de Voldemort qui ne l'avait toujours pas relâché. En observant autour de lui, Harry déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans un ancien château, surement celui de Salazar Slytherin transformé en quartier général de Voldemort. Et à moins d'un revirement de dernière minute, ce lieu allait être l'endroit où il mourra pensa avec résignation Harry. Il n'avait guère d'illusion sur ses chances de faire entendre raison à son âme sœur avant l'heure fatidique. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer une vengeance post-mortem pour eux deux. Ce n'était pas un comportement gryffondorien mais pour l'occasion Harry laissa sortir un peu son côté slytherin. Il comptait sur la haine qu'avait Tom à l'égard du vieux fou pour être vengé, même indirectement. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir utilisé ce côté de sa personnalité plus tôt. Il ne serait pas dans cette situation et Sirius serait encore vivant. Il songea qu'il aurait dû se méfier des propos de Kreacher : cet elfe de maison les avait toujours haïs, en particulier Sirius.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le Dark Lord récupéra la prophétie et Harry fut propulsé contre le sol, sans avoir la possibilité de bouger. Le choc fut brutal. Voldemort refit un mouvement avec sa baguette et récupéra celle d'Harry ainsi que l'immobilisa au sol. Désormais le garçon était véritablement sans défense. Tout autour d'eux, des deatheaters apparurent autour d'eux. Il y avait tous ceux présents dans le Département des Mystères. Aucun n'avait été appréhendé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Deatheaters, la mission que je vous ai donné aujourd'hui a été rempli correctement. Désormais la prophétie et Harry Potter sont entre nos mains. Plus rien ne peut désormais nous arrêter afin d'atteindre notre but. Le camp de la Lumière a perdu son Golden Boy et par la même occasion la victoire ! proclama Voldemort. » Tout autour de lui ses deatheaters l'acclamèrent et poussèrent des hourras. « Nous allons préparer la prochaine étape avec soin, comme cela nos ennemis perdront tout espoir ! Je renverrais le corps de leur survivant, mort, après lui avoir donné une bonne leçon. On ne résiste pas à Lord Voldemort sans conséquence. Et cela leur rappellera ce dont nous sommes capables. Cela devrait dissuader la majeure partie d'entre eux de nous résister. Dans un premier temps seuls moi et le Cercle Interne tortureront Harry Potter, après que ce sera fait le reste de mes deatheaters pourront le faire. Seuls les membres du Cercle Interne restent à partir de maintenant dans cette salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre, commanda le Dark Lord. » Tout le long de son discourt les deatheaters approuvèrent les paroles de leur chef. Harry comprit comment Voldemort avait réussi à attirer autant de partisans : par ses idées et son charisme. L'apparence qu'il avait par le passé devait également avoir aidé.

Suite à ces mots, Avery, Crabbe Sr, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson et Macnair s'en allèrent. Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Ernst Nott Sr et Algernon Rookwood restèrent. A travers la Dark Mark de Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort appela le reste du Cercle Interne : Elisa Rosier (épouse de feu Evan Rosier), Narcissa Malfoy, Sebastian Selwyn et Gisella Zabini.

Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, seul Selwyn sembla à l'aise d'être convoqué. Voldemort recommença à parler :

« Voici maintenant plus de quatorze années que le Cercle Interne, mes Elites, avaient été tous réuni ensemble devant moi. Il est temps à présent de punir la cause de ma défaite et de notre séparation. Nous allons…

\- Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade, Tom, le coupa Gisella. En l'entendant Harry ne comprit pas comment elle pouvait être téméraire au point de couper son âme sœur et en dépit de sa situation eut peur pour elle. A sa grande surprise rien ne lui fut fait.

\- Chère Gisella, de quelle mascarade parles tu donc ?

\- De celle où un enfant voire un bébé pourrait soit disant te battre. N'importe qui devrait savoir que les prophéties s'accomplissent que très rarement. De plus, la femme qui a énoncé cette prophétie n'est autre que Sibylle Trewlaney. Or, elle n'a aucun pouvoir véritable en matière de divination ! Il est même probable que cette prophétie ait été inventée de toute pièce. Ce risque aurait dû être suffisant pour que tu respectes les règles que tu as établies quand notre mouvement est devenu plus violent. J'ai rejoint le Cercle Interne il y a voici près de 30 ans. A ce moment-là, notre mouvement restait dans la sphère politique. Mais il a fallu que cinq ans plus tard tu commences les raids et les attaques contre ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec nos idées. Tu as eu tort de changer tes méthodes, Tom. Nous avions enfin réussi à faire entendre nos idées. Des sorciers plus modérés que nous ont commencé à réfléchir sur la justesse de nos propos et du besoin de faire des réformes pour la sauvegarde de notre monde. Les Potter auraient pu être des alliés si nous avions continué selon nos méthodes initiales.

\- Pour cette fois-ci tu as tort. A cause de cette prophétie j'ai erré sous forme spectrale plus d'une décennie.

\- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas transgressé tes règles décidées quand notre mouvement s'est radicalisé.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre pense comme Gisella ? Que l'on aurait dû continuer à essayer de changer les choses politiquement et non en changeant de méthode pour une plus expéditive, soupira d'une voix lasse Tom. »

Elisa Rosier et Narcissa Malfoy hochèrent affirmativement la tête. Tom ne fut guère surpris, il s'agissait après tout des trois membres les plus pacifiques de son Elite. Au moment de prendre une position plus radicale et de commencer les attaques, Elisa et Gisella avaient été contre ce changement. Pour elles cela n'allait pas aider leur cause, bien au contraire. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait rejoint les Elites en même temps que son mari, quelques années après le début des attaques, mais n'avait jamais participé au moindre combat. Elle aussi refusait ce mouvement plus violent. Elle souhaitait certes des changements mais pas au prix d'un conflit sanglant. Même si elles considéraient que les Sangs Purs étaient supérieurs aux autres sorciers, elles ne voulaient pas faire couler du sang sorcier.

Le reste de ses Elites n'avaient pas ce problème, toléraient plus ou moins de violence, la plus sanguinaire étant Bellatrix. Avant son emprisonnement elle avait déjà des penchants pour la violence qui s'étaient accentués au contact des détraqueurs.

Brusquement il fracassa la boule contenant la prophétie contre le sol afin que tous l'entende. (1)

…

« Cette prophétie aurait pu concerner un autre enfant, le jeune Longbottom. Les seules prophéties qui se sont révélées justes n'étaient jamais ambiguës. Par conséquent il est clair pour moi que cette prophétie est fausse, déclara Gisella.

\- Je pense comme elle, murmura d'une voix douce mais ferme Elisa. Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège du vieux fou. De plus, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, le couple Potter avait cessé plusieurs mois avant leurs morts de s'opposer ouvertement à nous bien qu'agissant bizarrement parfois, comme si ils étaient contrôlés. Par moment j'avais même l'impression qu'ils voulaient se retirer de ce conflit et devenir neutre.

\- Normalement tu te montres plus perspicace que cela, Elisa, dit Lucius d'un ton étonné. Les Potter ont toujours soutenu Dumbledore.

\- Je pense qu'Elisa doit avoir partiellement raison, répliqua Narcissa. Elle n'a jamais eu tort jusqu'à présent, je ne vois donc aucune raison pour que cela commence à présent.

\- Mais Cissa, tu ne peux pas croire ces sornettes voyons ! Il est plus qu'évident que bébé Potter est une menace pour nous ! clama d'une voix forte avec un regard fou et fanatique Bellatrix. Nous avons largement attendu notre vengeance ! En ce qui me concerne j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Chaque jour passé à Azkaban n'a fait que renforcer mon envie de faire revivre My Lord et de nous venger de bébé Potter.

\- Bella, peut être que tu penses ainsi mais moi non. Je ne veux le faire et ne le ferai pas. Je n'ai pas rejoint Tom pour de telles raisons. Je voulais avant tout que certaines lois changent et que nous revenions à nos traditions. Les muggleborns sont certes plus nombreux que nous autres Sang-Purs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous laisser faire, comme c'est le cas pour les fêtes sorcières qui se retrouvent délaissées au profit de fêtes muggles. Nos rites qui nous permettaient d'entretenir la magie sont pratiqués de moins en moins, ce qui détruit la magie en général. A l'époque de Merlin nous étions certes moins nombreux mais le nombre de sorciers puissants étaient bien plus considérable que de nos jours... Contrairement à cette tendance, il faut que nous revenions aux sources et ce de la manière la plus pacifique qui soit. Nous autre sorciers ne sommes déjà pas assez nombreux comme ça, surtout quand on compare avec les muggles, il ne faudrait pas accentuer ce fait. Le bain de sang provoqué il y a plus de quatorze ans ne doit plus jamais revenir. Tom, au début tu voulais changer les choses par la politique. Pourquoi t'es-tu tant détourné de ton objectif initial ? Même si mon époux est parmi tes hommes actifs au combat, je ne peux faire comme lui, attaquer sans raison.

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que Tom est un Lamia ? lui demanda un peu remonté Selwyn, l'un des plus ancien Elite. Sans leur âme sœur les Lamia sombrent peu à peu dans la folie et ont des envies sanguinaires. Notre ami, alors qu'il est seul depuis plusieurs décennies, a su ne pas se laisser dominer par ses instincts. Tu n'as pas vécu la période quand nous avons essayé par le recours de nouvelles lois de changer certaines choses, dont la gérance des Muggleborns. Au début nous n'avions pas réalisé à quel point la façon dont était gérée les enfants muggleborns était dangereuse aussi bien pour nous que pour eux. Une chose qui est particulièrement inadmissible est le fait qu'avant l'été précédent leur arrivé à Poudlard ils ignorent tout du monde de la magie. De plus, une partie d'entre eux, parmi les plus malchanceux, sont persécutés voire même tués par leur famille ou connaissance à cause de leur magie. Concernant les attaques, il est vrai que nous nous sommes laissé entrainer un peu trop, mais la majorité des attaques visent soit des muggles qui ont pu prouver par le passé être hostile à notre égard soit des opposants. Quant aux débordements, les coupables sont punis plus ou moins sévèrement par notre Lord afin d'éviter toute récidive de leur part. Ce conflit d'idéologie s'est transformé en guerre et nous nous devons d'être soudés pour être unis face à l'adversaire. Si tu souhaites tant que cela reprocher à quelqu'un les évènements passés, commence donc par ta sœur. Elle a commis certains actes de violence qui n'était pas utile à notre cause, bien au contraire.

\- Selwyn, je suis à coté de toi. Parles encore une seule fois de moi quand je peux t'entendre et je te ferai gouter à mon Crucio, répliqua Bellatrix avec des intonations teintées de folie.

\- Cissa, même si il est vrai que je n'ai pas avec moi mon âme sœur cela ne cause en aucun cas un problème pour notre cause. Nous avons dû nous adapter face à nos adversaires qui devenaient plus belliqueux, en particulier Dumbledore. Il apprécie trop les muggles alors qu'il sait à quel point ils peuvent être cruels envers nous autres sorciers. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'avait jugé car je parlais Fourchelang et que je voulais être différent des autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Certes je me suis montré cruel envers eux mais ils l'étaient avant moi et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me comporterai différemment d'eux. Réfléchis davantage avant que je ne perde patience avec toi, menaça Tom.»

Les propos de Selwyn lui firent rappeler la découverte qu'il avait faite lors du jour de ses quinze ans.

**Flashback**

_31 décembre 1941 (Tom est alors âgé de 15 ans)_

_Tom se réveilla sous la forme d'un serpent avec un mélange d'écailles blanches et noires, des yeux noirs. Il fut grandement perturbé étant donné qu'il n'était pas Animagus et qu'en s'endormant la veille il était encore sous forme humaine. Il put estimer sa longueur à environ 2 mètres, bien qu'il n'en fût pas certain. Nagini, son amie et maman auto-proclamée depuis ses six ans, le vit et siffla :_

_« Tommy tu as obtenu un héritage magique ! _

_\- Nagini, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ? Et de quel héritage magique parles-tu ?_

_\- Tu es un Lamia. Je peux à présent te considérer véritablement comme mon enfant, sourit avec affection la serpente en regardant celui qu'elle considérait comme son serpenteau._

_\- Toi et tes sentiments maternelles, soupira faussement exaspéré Tom._

_\- Cependant il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une transformation en serpent. Tu possèdes à présent trois formes : humaine, mi- humaine mi- serpent et serpent. Et comme une grande majorité des créatures magiques tu possèdes également une âme sœur. Quand tu la trouveras et te liera à elle, ton âme sœur pourra t'aider à canaliser les excès sanguinaires qui vont avec cet héritage. Plus le temps passe et moins tu pourras te contrôler. Malheureusement, même si tu la vois tu ne la reconnaîtras pas immédiatement comme ton âme sœur. Je sais qu'il existe une potion afin de connaitre l'identité de son âme sœur. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle la Révélation des Ames. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver cette potion et sa recette dans la bibliothèque._

_\- Merci d'être là pour moi, Nagini. Tu es bien le seul être vivant avec lequel je peux me relaxer entièrement en sa présence._

_\- Pas la peine de me remercie pour ça, rougit avec gêne Nagini. Quand j'ai pris la décision de te prendre comme mon serpenteau ce n'était pas une décision que j'ai pris à la légère ! » (2)_

**Fin flashback**

« Cissa, je ne vais pas changer mes plans. Tu as de la chance de faire partie de mon Elite, vous êtes bien les seuls à qui je laisse passer certaines choses, recommença à menacer Voldemort. Je ne vais pas vous retenir, si vous souhaitez partir maintenant vous pouvez le faire mais ce sera la seule fois. Je vous aurais prévenu.

\- Bien, je ferais ainsi dans ce cas, recommença à parler Gisella. Par contre, avant de partir, je voudrais te demander si tu avais trouvé la raison de ton apparence actuelle ainsi qu'un moyen de reprendre ton apparence normale. Et il serait judicieux pour toi de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la première fois que tu as perdu le contrôle à cause de ton héritage magique.»

**Flashback**

_La sixième année pour Tom fut difficile en grande partie à cause du fait qu'il était un Lamia et avait du mal à contrôler cette partie de lui. Lorsque ses camarades de dortoir revinrent des vacances en cinquième année, ils furent surpris de cette transformation qui voulait dire que leur camarade avait au moins un de ses parents qui venait d'une famille magique ! Ils se doutaient déjà qu'il devait être un descendant de Salazar Slytherin, à présent c'était chose confirmée. Même si ils étaient rares, certains Fourchelang ne venaient pas de la lignée Slytherin._

_Au début de l'année, Tom rendit visite au Basilic et l'autorisa à se balader dans l'école à condition de ne blesser ou tuer personne. Il eut par moment des périodes où il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Elles coïncidaient toujours avec les pétrifications. Il comprit que son coté Lamia avait fait des siennes mais hélas ne le prit véritablement au sérieux avant qu'une véritable tragédie ait lieu : Mimi Myrtle fut tuée par le Basilic ! Et il avait accusé l'animal d'Hagrid d'en être la cause. Il réalisa également que pendant cette période où le Lamia avait agi de son plein gré, il avait également crée un Horcruxe, un objet de Magie Noire, à partir de son journal intime. Il ne put se défaire de cet Horcruxe car c'était le Lamia qui devait être repentant et non lui afin de récupérer son âme. Quant à détruire cet objet il s'y refusait : un morceau de son âme y était contenu !_

_Suite à ces évènements il se fit une promesse : plus jamais il ne laisserait le Lamia prendre possession de lui. _

_Un autre évènement non voulu allait peu après se dérouler : le meurtre de son père biologique et de la famille qu'il s'était créé. Un autre Horcruxe fut créé : la bague des Gaunt. _

_Suite à ces évènements, Tom apprit en profondeur l'Occlumencie afin de pouvoir repousser les tendances sanguinaire de son côté Lamia. Il réussit en deux semaines. Il voulait contrôler ses actions et ne pas dépendre des caprices du Lamia. Il aimait certes torturer psychologiquement ses ennemis mais il ne voulait pas encore passer à l'étape supérieure. Et même si il n'aimait pas les muggles et dans une moindre mesure les muggleborns, il n'avait pas voulu tuer un des élèves de Poudlard. Concernant son père il hésitait : après tout l'homme avait abandonné sa mère car il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. _

**Fin flashback**

Voldemort avait toujours la même apparence que lors de leur rencontre dans le cimetière, corps squelettique et blanchâtre ainsi qu'un visage ressemblant à un serpent.

« Je devine que Wormtail aura mal préparé la potion et que mon héritage magique aurait été par la même occasion perturbé. D'où mon apparence reptilienne. Je pense qu'une potion devrait réparer ce problème. Je donnerai pour tâche de me redonner ma véritable apparence à Severus cet été. Comme ça je serais sûr que le vieux fou ne sera pas au courant prochainement. Je ne suis pas… tout à fait certain de l'allégeance de notre espion. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, Narcissa, Elisa et Gisella. »

Après les échanges de politesse les trois femmes s'en allèrent.

Après leurs départs, Voldemort ôta le sort qui immobilisait Harry au sol. Lui et ses deatheaters entourèrent le garçon. Le Dark Lord lança un Crucio et le maintint durant cinq minutes qui parurent comme une éternité à Harry. Finalement, le sort fut levé et Harry put avoir un moment de répit. Extérieurement on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort et des deatheaters, qu'il les défiait mais intérieurement c'était autre chose. Il était rongé par le désespoir et la douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique. D'ailleurs cette dernière était plus forte puisqu'il savait que c'était sa propre âme sœur qui le torturait, allait continuer à le faire et pour finir laissera ses hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec lui. Voldemort utilisa ensuite toute une série de sorts ayant pour but de lui infliger une douleur atroce : os cassés, plaies ne coulant plus mais étant sensibles au toucher étaient désormais présents sur son corps. Durant tout le temps que dura son calvaire, Harry ne gémit pas une seule fois ce qui énerva encore plus Voldemort. Ce dernier le fit léviter pour ensuite le faire s'écraser au sol avec violence. A cause de toutes ses blessures présentes et ses os cassés Harry ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Les deatheaters autour de lui rigolèrent de sa douleur, en particulier Bellatrix.

« Bien, je pense qu'il commence à comprendre que l'on ne s'oppose pas à moi. Mes Elites, je vous laisse prendre le relais. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me décevoir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, My Lord, bébé Potter va comprendre très vite sa place. Je vais lui faire connaitre une douleur encore plus atroce que celle du couple Longbottom, dit avec un air dément Bellatrix.

-Fais attention à ne pas le rendre fou. Je ne veux pas lui laisser cette délivrance, ordonna Voldemort.

\- Comme vous le voulez, My Lord. »

Durant ce qu'il semblait des heures à Harry, les deatheaters torturèrent chacun à leur tour Harry. Certains étaient très inventif, notamment Bellatrix. Elle utilisa des sorts encore plus douloureux que ceux de Voldemort : peau écorchée, os brisé traversant en partie les chairs devenant visibles pour l'œil. Harry cru devenir fou à plusieurs reprises tant la douleur était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait plus restreindre sa voix et de ce fait à chaque nouveau sort qui lui était lancé il hurlait de douleur jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir émettre un seul son.

Etrangement, en dépit de leur réputation, les frères Lestrange ne furent pas parmi les plus violents. Ils se contentèrent de plusieurs Crucio, d'intensités faibles par rapport à ceux des autres. Malgré sa douleur Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être étonné. Vu les personnalités de Croupton Jr et de Bellatrix, il ne serait guère surpris si l'interrogatoire des Longbottom avaient dépassés en intensité les prévisions des deux frères. Le plus malsain, en dehors de Bellatrix, fut Mulciber.

Mulciber utilisa sa spécialité, l'Imperium, afin d'obliger Harry à se mutiler avec un couteau qu'il fit apparaitre exprès pour cet usage. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement général quand Harry réussit à résister à son ordre et même à les défier du regard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de s'en sortir vivant qu'il allait les laisser faire comme ils le voulaient ! Si il pouvait contrecarrer certains de leurs sorts il le ferait. Mulciber lui fit payer son insolence (selon lui) par un sortilège donnant l'impression d'être écartelé.

A la fin, son corps ruisselait tellement de sang que toute personne qui serait passée par là, aurait du mal à réaliser que la personne était encore vivante. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse être encore vivant. Il était pleinement conscient que seul le sortilège de Stase lancé par Voldemort lui permettait de rester en vie. En ce qui le concernait, il aurait largement préféré que ce sort ne soit pas présent, afin de lui permettre de rejoindre ses parents et Sirius. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur ses chances de fuir, contrairement au cimetière aucun duel n'aura lieu entre Voldemort et lui. De plus, si cet endroit était réellement le quartier général de Voldemort, alors de puissants sortilèges d'Anti-transplanage et Anti-portoloin devaient faire partie des protections, empêchant notamment le moindre prisonnier de s'échapper. Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas se montrer aussi défaitiste mais après avoir passé un an sachant le destin auquel le réservait le Poulet Grillé il avait perdu tout espoir.

Quand tous les deatheaters présents furent satisfaits, un sortilège fit enlever une bonne partie des os d'Harry et une potion de Poussos lui fut administrée de force. Etant donné que le Dark Lord avait prévu de laisser le Cercle Externe jouait avec lui, il fallait qu'il soit en meilleure forme physique afin de le faire durer plus longtemps.

« Le Laisser maintenant mourir serait beaucoup trop clément de notre part. Nous allons le laisser dans les cachots afin que les membres du Cercle Externe puissent le punir également.

\- Excellente idée, My lord, dit avec un air dément Bellatrix. »

* * *

Harry fut amené dans une cellule par le _Mobilicorpus. _L'intérieur de la cellule était vide à l'exception de chaines suspendues au mur. Pour le reste de la nuit il resta seul.

A partir du lendemain et ce durant cinq jours, les deatheaters passèrent dans sa cellule, jetant généralement des Crucio sur lui. Rares furent ceux qui lançaient des sorts provoquant des lésions ou brisant les os. La souffrance était importante, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de défier du regard les deatheaters. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, certainement pas par eux !

Au deuxième jour de captivité il vit son professeur de Potion. Etrangement il ne lui fit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Il n'était pas certain s'il avait effectivement vu de la tristesse dans son regard. Dans tous les cas cela importait peu, il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir même si Snape était réellement du côté du vieux fou. Ses deux patrons voulaient sa mort et il le détestait à cause de son père.

Le sixième jour certains deatheaters se lassèrent de jeter uniquement des sorts et décidèrent de varier. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du fait qu'ils allaient enfreindre une des règles du Dark Lord, le cas de cet ennemi était exceptionnel. Le Dark Lord lui-même avait laissé certains de ses principes de côté quand il s'agissait de cet ennemi en particulier. Sans oublier que plusieurs cas d'infractions à ses règles avaient été faites depuis le début des attaques et ils restaient pour la majeure partie d'entre eux vivants. Torturer et tuer des enfants, tuer pour le plaisir des muggles et des sorciers…

Harry ne comprit pas dans un premier temps pour quelle raison ils lui enlevaient ses vêtements quand il réalisa avec horreur leur nouveau projet à son égard. Il pouvait supporter la torture mais pas…ca. Il se débattit comme il put mais sans succès : les tortures et la faim l'avait beaucoup trop affaibli. Pendant des heures, ou du moins il lui sembla que cela durait des heures, ses tourmenteurs le prirent chacun leur tour, plusieurs fois. Harry resta éveilla tout le temps que dura son calvaire, ses agresseurs s'étant assurés à l'aide d'un sort qu'il ne pourrait s'évanouir et donc par la même occasion avoir une échappatoire à la réalité.

Intérieurement Harry sombra : il n'avait plus la moindre volonté de tenir tête à ses tourmenteurs. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : mourir le plus vite possible. Avant cette épreuve il ne souhaitait se venger véritablement que de Dumby et de Maugrey, dans une moindre mesure de Mme Weasley et de Ron. A présent il voulait se venger également de son âme sœur qui l'avait jeté en pâture à ses deatheaters et de ces derniers, en particuliers ses violeurs. Il ignorait comment il allait procéder mais il était déterminé qu'avant de mourir il aurait au moins une vague idée sur comment être vengé après sa mort.

Le lendemain, Snape passa le voir et fut choqué en le voyant : jamais jusqu'à présent le Dark Lord avait laissé ses hommes violer le moindre prisonnier. Cela faisait partie des interdictions qu'il avait fixées quand le mouvement était devenu plus violent. A sa connaissance cette règle n'avait pas changé, à présent il commençait à en douter.

* * *

Pour éviter tout malentendu, je prévois d'écrire ni une deathfic ni une fic qui finit mal même si cela prendra du temps avant que cela aille dans ce sens. J'ai une idée général de la trame principale de cette fic mais différents paramètres ne sont pas encore définitifs : faire revenir ou non Sirius, quels couples, Regulus vivant etc.

J'ai inséré dans ce chapitre quelques personnages OC afin d'ajouter des deatheaters ayant des liens de parenté avec des deatheaters connus. Pour certains personnages j'ai uniquement rajouté un prénom s'ils n'avaient pas de prénom connus ou si j'ai oublié le prénom donné par J.K. Rowling. D'ici la mise en ligne du prochain chapitre si jamais il sera possible de trouver les vrais prénoms des personnages (ceux donnés par J.K Rowling) je les modifierai. Pour certains j'ai soit mis la version anglaise et française du nom afin d'en faire prénom/nom soit, pour Rookwood, une erreur de l'édition anglaise concernant son nom que j'ai pu trouver mentionner sur un site complet concernant l'univers d'HP^^. Ça aide bien quand on veut être à peu près sûre d'avoir la bonne chronologie et la composition exacte du groupe des deatheaters envoyés au Département des Mystères.

Concernant les Horcruxes, normalement il ne devrait en avoir que 2.

(1) Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de réécrire la prophétie de J.K Rowling ^^

(2) Nagini peut paraitre OOC par rapport au livre mais vu que 1) on ne sait pas quand et comment Tom l'obtient 2) n'agit pas sauf ordre de Voldemort, j'ai décidé de lui donner une personnalité maternelle et protectrice envers Tom, gênée face aux compliments (un peu comme Chopper dans One Piece). Et étrangement instruite pour une serpente^^. Je développerai davantage sa personnalité dans les prochains chapitres.

Au final ce chapitre est plus long que ce que je pensais bien que je me suis arrêté au même endroit. ^^

Mise en ligne le 30/04/2015


	3. Chapter 2 : Souffrance et délivrance

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne tire aucun avantage financier de cette histoire.

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Avertissement pour éviter tout malentendu : **il ne s'agit pas d'une deathfic. D'ailleurs à la fin du prochain chapitre (qui a été écrit presque entièrement avant celui-ci, il n'y a aucune logique à cela. J'étais juste plus inspirée pour écrire le chapitre 3 que le 2 lol) Harry sera bel et bien en « vie » (le pourquoi des guillemets sera compris dans le prochain chapitre^^).

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic continue de vous plaire et qu'elle vous parait intéressante. J'avoue avoir été étonnée, je n'étais pas du tout sûre que ce développement et l'ajout des personnages avec ces caractéristiques allait plaire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne pas vous décevoir.

**Sieba972 :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une deathfic. Pour Snape je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% sur comment je vais continuer à développer ce personnage (après ce chapitre) mais je ne pense pas être trop sadique avec lui. Moi aussi j'ai eu pitié de lui à la fin du livre:/

**akane keiko holmes** : Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour voir la réaction de Voldy quand il saura qu'Harry est son âme sœur ^^

**A.F** : Je suis vraiment contente que les personnages t'ont plu ! Je n'étais absolument pas certaine si cela allait plaire ou pas, tu m'as bien rassurée ^^ Pour réparer tout ça, ben va falloir que Tom bosse à fond là-dessus^^. Et tkt pas, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ta première review. J'ai déjà lu certaines fics de cet(te) auteur(e) et je les adore aussi. Même si au moment d'écrire le prologue je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il existe quelques similitudes avec cette fic je n'en suis pas pour autant étonnée. Vu le nombre de fics sur la toile il est très peu probable de débuter une fic absolument différente de toutes les autres.

**DidiineOokami** : ça va prendre un peu de temps pour arriver à ce stade^^

**Cristal de glace : **Cela va prendre un peu de temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte, et j'hésite entre plusieurs déroulements possibles^^.

**Allia Potter-Riddle** : tkt pas, il va commencer à réagir^^.

Etant donné que je n'étais pas satisfaite de certains passages, je les ai réécris d'où un chapitre qui sort plus tard que ce que je pensais initialement.

Et à présent,

Bonne lecture ;)

_'Pensée' _

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 2 : Souffrance et délivrance**

**POV Severus :**

Severus Snape était un homme irrité en temps normal mais depuis hier soir son niveau d'irritation avait augmenté d'un cran voire plus. La cause de cette irritation ? Bien évidemment le maudit gamin Potter et son expédition-sauvetage au Ministère ! Plutôt que de laisser les adultes géraient la situation, il avait bien sûr foncé tête baissé dans un piège. Maudits Gryffindors, incapables d'avoir un minimum d'instinct de préservation. Et ils avaient réussi à entrainer une Serdaigle alors que ces derniers sont censés être intelligents ! Certes elle était bizarre mais quand même, il y avait des limites. Ou alors l'A.D. était essentiellement composé d'élèves dont les rares neurones avaient grillés, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Par chance, ce qui aurait pu se terminer par un bain de sang avait eu un dénouement pas aussi dramatique pour leur camp. A part Potter et Black, tous les autres s'en étaient sortis. Blessés certes, assez gravement pour certains, mais vivants.

Il devait à présent retrouver et essayer de faire sortir Potter du quartier général du Dark Lord. Pour le localiser ce n'était pas bien difficile : tous les deatheaters savaient qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots et que chacun était libre de le torturer comme bon lui semblait. Il fallait juste respecter les règles imposées par le Dark Lord. _Comme s'il ne contredisait pas déjà lui-même ses propres règles_, pensa avec sarcasme Severus. Une de ces fameuses règles était de ne jamais torturer le moindre enfant ou adolescent. Parfois il avait l'impression que Voldemort ignorait ce que signifiaient réellement ses règles. Ou alors qu'il avait des trous de mémoire et que dans ce cas que sa mémoire devait ressembler à un gruyère. Plein de trous. Et des tas de souris qui étaient passées par là, histoire d'agrandir encore plus ces trous.

Il passa voir Potter durant la deuxième journée que le gamin passa dans les cachots. Il se contenta de le regarder puisque l'absence de ses camarades ne l'obligeait pas à le torturer. Et de toute façon il n'aurait pu le faire. Il était certes l'enfant de James Potter, sa Némésis, mais aussi celui de Lily. Douce Lily qui était morte en essayant de le protéger. Il ignorait comment libérer Potter mais foi de Snape il y arriverait ! Il le devait pour la mémoire de son défunt amour. Durant toutes ces années il avait continué d'aimer Lily et s'était juré de toujours protéger son fils. Son Patronus prenait depuis toutes ces années la forme d'une biche, reflétant ainsi son amour pour elle. En voyant le gamin il ressentit de la tristesse en songeant dans quel état se trouverait Lily si elle était toujours en vie. Elle serait dans un tel état de panique. Il fut cependant rassuré par le fait que les pires blessures avaient été soignées. C'était déjà cela. Il ignorait tout des pensées macabres d'Harry, n'utilisant pas sa Légimencie sur lui. Il ne pensait pas que cela était nécessaire et ne voulait lui infliger encore plus de souffrances. Les autres deatheaters s'en chargeaient déjà suffisamment pour qu'il y rajoute du sien. Il allait avoir une surprise désagréable dans moins d'une semaine…

Les instructions de Dumbledore l'avaient étonné quand il les entendit et son patron dut les répéter car il ne fut pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu : essayer de faire sortir Potter des cachots du Dark Lord mais sans faire risquer sa couverture. A n'importe quel prix. Autant dire que Severus n'avait pas la moindre intention de suivre ces instructions à la lettre : la vie de Potter lui était plus précieuse que sa position d'espion. Dumbledore avait sous-estimé son amour pour Lily, tout comme le Dark Lord l'avait fait et continuait de le faire. Tant que la dernière volonté de Lily était remplie il se fichait de mourir ou de se parjurer aux yeux du camp de la Lumière : tant que son fils resterait vivant il aurait le réconfort de savoir que ses actions allaient dans le sens des dernières volontés de son amour.

Il savait que la force de son amour pour une défunte pouvait paraitre exagérée voir fanatique sur les bords mais il s'en fichait. Elle était le premier être vivant en dehors de sa mère qu'il appréciait. Très peu de monde avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur et Lily les battait tous indiscutablement.

A chaque Halloween il se rendait à Godric's Hollow se recueillir sur sa tombe, emmenant avec lui un bouquet de lys blancs, ses fleurs préférées et représentant son prénom. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres fleurs que les siennes sur la tombe et s'en était étonné mais au fil des années il avait cessé d'y prendre attention. Si le maudit gamin n'avait même pas la décence de venir au moins une fois par an sur la tombe de ses parents, alors il ne méritait pas son attention. Les années précédant son arrivée à Poudlard avaient été marquées notamment, pour lui, par l'absence totale des visites de la tombe des Potter par le gamin. Visiblement il était suffisamment ingrat pour ne pas se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, des parents qui avaient donné leurs vies pour le sauver. Quelle ingratitude. Il s'était forgé une idée du caractère de Potter avant même son arrivée à Poudlard : ceci expliqua en partie pour quelle raison il s'était montré aussi hostile à Potter dès son arrivée. Et bien sûr la similitude de son caractère avec celui de son père n'avait rien arrangé. (1)

Après être passé voir Potter, il resta éloigné des cachots, le temps de déterminer un plan qui permettrait à tous les deux de s'échapper du château du Dark Lord. Pleins de sortilèges protégeaient la demeure, par conséquent il fallait prévoir une route à suivre afin de s'échapper en minimisant au maximum les risques. Ainsi que prévoir un certain équipement s'il ne voulait pas que son action soit vouée à l'échec. Il retourna voir le gamin avant d'avoir fini d'élaborer son plan : il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien un minimum ou sinon l'évasion risquerait d'être entièrement compromis. Le hasard voulut qu'il vienne le lendemain du viol collectif que le gamin avait subi.

Quand il le vit, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire ? N'était-ce pas interdit par le Dark Lord ? Non, songea-t-il sombrement, quand il s'agissait de Potter certaines règles n'étaient plus appliquées. Et visiblement celle interdisant le viol était incluse dans le lot. Il était profondément dégouté par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas rejoint ce groupe pour voir des camarades commettre ce genre… d'actes ignobles. Les tortures étaient déjà bien assez pénibles à regarder mais avec ça, on grippait encore plus sur l'échelle de l'horreur. Il avait décidé de sortir Potter de cet enfer le jour même et au diable les conséquences ! La vie et l'état d'esprit de Potter étaient en jeu. Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire plus tôt : faire évader Potter. Tant pis pour sa couverture, Dumbledore pouvait aller s'étouffer avec son fichu bonbon au citron s'il y voyait un problème. D'autant plus que cela ne ressemblait pas au directeur, il y avait anguille sous roche, il était prêt à le parier. Il ignorait la raison de ce revirement mais dès que Potter sera en sécurité, il mènera sa propre enquête histoire de découvrir la vérité. Il avait besoin de faire cela afin de protéger au mieux Potter. Il le devait à Lily.

Mais avant cette évasion, il devait retourner chez lui chercher quelques potions ainsi qu'un Portoloin. Il allait devoir forcer le passage à travers les deatheaters et les sorts de protections du château. Il maudit le fait qu'il allait devoir laisser Potter dans cet état de faiblesse. Le gamin ne pouvait même plus rester éveillé à cause des évènements de la veille !

Il lança autour de Potter un sortilège qui le préviendrait si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la cellule et surtout, si des vices sexuels allaient être de nouveau commis. Il rhabilla entièrement Potter, lança quelques sortilèges de Stase afin de maintenir en vie le gamin d'ici son retour. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage mais s'il lançait réellement des sortilèges de protection, des alarmes pouvaient se mettre en marche dans le bureau du Lord, gâchant ainsi tout effet de surprise. Seul un membre du Cercle Interne pouvait lancer ce type de sortilège sans déclencher de telles alarmes.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la limite du périmètre du sort d'Anti-transplanage il vit se diriger vers lui Lucius. Celui qui l'avait convaincu toutes ces années auparavant de rejoindre le camp du Dark Lord. Il lui en avait voulu pendant de nombreuses années, bien qu'il gardait malgré tout un minimum d'affection envers lui et sa famille, en particulier Cissa et Draco. Il trouvait vraiment dommage que ce dernier marchait sur les traces de son père. A cet instant précis, il ressentit pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis la mort de Lily, une colère sourde à son égard. Il savait par les commérages entre deatheaters qu'il avait torturé Potter en présence du Dark Lord. Cela accentua sa colère. Il commença à haïr son vieil ami, croyant qu'il savait ce qui se passait réellement. Ce dernier engagea le dialogue :

« Severus ! Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu viens de passer par les cachots. Dis-moi, ce morveux a-t-il enfin compris sa place ? » Lucius Malfoy ne réalisa pas que ces mots allait déclencher une telle réaction de son interlocuteur, qui se rapprochait le plus d'un petit frère pour lui que d'un ami.

Severus le regarda avec dégout et rancœur ce qui surprit grandement son interlocuteur et attaqua : « Quand j'ai rejoint les rangs du Dark Lord, par ton intermédiaire, j'ai toujours pensé que certains principes seraient valables indépendamment de la situation. J'ai pu constater ces derniers temps que cela n'était pas le cas.

\- Severus, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda profondément étonné Lucius Malfoy.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Je parle bien évidement du fait que Potter se fait violer depuis au moins hier.

\- QUOOOOIIII ?! hurla profondément choqué Lucius.

\- … Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Attends, tu sais bien que notre Lord n'autorise pas cela. Bien que Mr Potter soit un des rares enfants torturés, il ne tolère cette pratique en temps normal et punit déjà tellement sévèrement cette entorse à son règlement qu'aucun de nous ne prendra le risque de commettre un viol ce qu'il interdit formellement. Il abhorre tellement cette chose qu'il est prêt à tuer n'importe quel violeur, sorcier ou muggle, s'il en aperçoit un. Y compris si la victime est un muggle.

\- Alors dis-moi pour quelle raison Potter se fait en ce moment même violer, rugit Severus qui fut prévenu par ses sort.

\- Je l'ignore mais crois-moi cela va cesser si cela est vrai. Viens avec moi le voir. »

En arrivant dans les cachots Lucius Malfoy constatât la véracité des dires de Severus. Il fut profondément choqué, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'agir avec efficacité. Il retenu l'identité des cinq deatheaters tout en les empêchant de continuer ce qu'ils allaient faire, en particulier Greyback. D'une voix forte il déclara :

« Dolohov, Macnair, les deux Carrow et Greyback. Auriez-vous oublié les règles du Dark Lord ? IL est formellement interdit de violer qui que ce soit. (1)

\- Allons, Lucius, aucune règle ne s'applique sur Potter à part celle de lui infliger le plus de souffrance possible, déclara Greyback avec une lueur affamée dans le regard. Nous ne faisons rien qui ne soit interdis par le Dark Lord.

\- Vraiment ? Veux-tu parier cela ? Bizarrement je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. Maintenant disparaissez jusqu'à ce qu'Il vous convoque pour votre transgression à ses règles.

\- Comme tu le voudras, Lucius, mais c'est toi qui va subir ses foudres, ricana Dolohov.

\- Viens sœurette, nous reverrons le grand Lucius Malfoy quand ce dernier se fera punir par notre Lord, dit Amycus à sa sœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de réaliser ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, grogna Greyback.

\- Allez, viens avec nous Fen, nous reviendrons quand l'emmerdeur de service sera parti, après une bonne punition faite par le Dark Lord, s'esclaffa Macnair.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous oublié que je suis membre du Cercle Interne, et vous non. De nous tous, c'est moi qui ai le plus de chance d'être dans le vrai. Et je connais bien mieux que vous la mentalité de notre Lord.

\- On s'en fiche, après tout tu vas être dégradé, le nargua Amycus. »

Après ces dernières paroles les cinq deatheaters s'en allèrent, convaincus d'avoir raison et que Malfoy avait tort.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus dans le cachot, Lucius et Severus vérifièrent l'état de l'adolescent. Par chance, le temps de venir pour eux jusqu'au cachot, Greyback et les autres avaient juste eu le temps de commencer à dévêtir l'adolescent. Mais même avec les sorts lancés plus tôt dans la matinée, il était visible pour Lucius ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout en vérifiant son état général, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa conversation avec Cissa après être rentré. Juste après avoir torturé, avec les autres membres du Cercle Interne, Potter devant Tom.

**Flashback**

_« Cissa chérie, je suis de retour._

_\- Ne me parles pas, dit en colère Narcissa_

_\- Ne me dis pas que tu es colère car j'ai pensé que vous aviez torts, y compris Elisa. Elle a certes raison la majeur partie du temps mais…_

_\- Ce n'est pas ça la raison de ma colère envers toi. Cependant tu devrais peut être commencé à te remémorer qu'Elisa est tellement perspicace que l'on a l'impression parfois qu'elle possède des dons de voyance. Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec Tom ? Imagines si c'était Draco à la place de Potter, si tu savais qu'il allait mourir dans tous les cas ne préfèrerai tu pas qu'il meurt le plus vite possible, sans souffrance ? Il a déjà perdu, pourquoi prolonger ses souffrances ?_

_\- Cissa chérie, soupira Lucius. Tu sais bien qu'il mérite une punition._

_\- Arrête, il n'a pas eu le choix dans ce conflit. Bon sang, c'est Tom qui est venu massacrer sa famille. S'il n'était pas venu il ne considèrerai pas Potter comme un ennemi. Et dans tous les cas, c'est encore un enfant. Est-il nécessaire de se montrer aussi cruel envers lui ?_

_\- Allons bon, la femme froide semble avoir un cœur bouillant, plaisanta maladroitement Lucius afin de détourner l'attention de sa femme._

_\- Lucius Malfoy, tu vas arrêter tout de suite de dire des sottises, ordonna sèchement Narcissa. Je tiens à te rappeler que je mets un masque quand je sors, héritage de mon éducation en tant que Sang-Pur. Ce n'est pas ma véritable personnalité. Maintenant tu vas me dire si oui ou non tu vas parler à Tom pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis._

_\- Je suis désolé mais non. Car je ne pense pas qu'il a tort._

_\- J'espère que tu vas changer d'avis avant que la situation dégénère._

_\- Cissa, ressoupira Lucius, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la situation dégénère comme tu dis._

_\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis mais tu as tort. Les deatheaters du Cercle Externe pensent de plus en plus qu'il n'existe aucune limite, en particulier quand il s'agit de Potter. »_

**Fin flashback**

Severus se sentit observé par Lucius mais n'y prêta pas attention : la gamin avait davantage besoin de lui. De plus, ce dernier commençait à se réveillé.

« Sev, je vais te laisser parler avec lui 5 minutes environ avant de contacter le Dark Lord. Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué cette bizarrerie : tu étais persuadé que le gamin était en train de se faire violer à nouveau alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je me doute bien que tu as posé des sorts d'avertissement autour de lui voire même que tu prévoyais de le faire évader. Je vais laisser passer cela en souvenir de notre amitié et du fait qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. Je me souviens que tu aimais cette muggleborn, Evans. Tu devrais l'oublier, ou du moins le cacher encore plus que ce que tu fais actuellement, ajouta précipitamment Lucius en voyant le regard noir de Severus. Enfin, il serait temps que tu te décides dans quel camp tu te trouves. Il commence à se douter que tu es un traitre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Pour moi tu seras toujours le petit nouveau que j'ai pris son mon aile et le parrain de mon fils. _Et je te considère comme mon frère,_ ajouta mentalement Lucius. »

**Flashback**

_Durant sa première année, Severus fut abordé par le préfet de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, qui était inquiet par son silence ainsi que par le fait qu'il soit victime de railleries au sein de sa propre maison. Il réussit à percer sa carapace protectrice qu'il avait tissée autour de lui avant Noel. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il avait enfin pu s'entendre avec ses camarades et tous les autres Slytherins avaient appris à ne pas l'empêcher de rester ami avec Lily. _

_A partir de sa deuxième année, les autres Slytherins s'assurèrent de le protéger au maximum et de le venger des Maraudeurs. La règle d'or « Soyez toujours soudés entre Slytherins en dehors de la chambre commune, même en cas de conflit » fut appliquée du mieux possible, contrairement à l'année d'avant._

_A la fin de ses études à Poudlard, il rejoignit Lucius chez les deatheaters après avoir été rassuré sur les pratiques de certains deatheaters et les règles en vigueur imposées par le Dark Lord._

**Fin flashback**

Severus se retrouva seul avec le gamin qui fut réellement réveillé même pas 15 secondes plus tard. Il commença à murmurer : « Vous êtes là pour participer à mon calvaire ? ». Avec tristesse Severus l'informa des derniers évènements, cependant il ne le crut pas.

« Pourquoi mentir, professeur ? C'est bien pour ne me montrer aucune pitié qu'il m'a fait jeter dans ce cachot et être torturé par ses deatheaters.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'a jamais toléré le viol.

\- Il y a un début à tout… »

Severus vit avec tristesse que rien ne pourra faire changer d'avis le garçon. Intérieurement il désespérait : il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait s'améliorer à ce stade-là. Potter était en trop mauvais état pour être déplacé et le Lord allait bientôt venir. De plus, Lucius se doutait de ses plans. Il maudit les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis la veille. Si seulement Potter avait été en état de se déplacer plus tôt ce matin, il aurait pu prendre le risque de le faire s'évader sans avoir de plan réel. A présent il était trop tard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le Lord ne le tuerait pas.

Après un instant de silence Harry demanda contre toute attente ce qui se passerait si une personne tuait son âme sœur. Severus ne comprit pas l'importance d'une telle question, surtout dans sa situation actuelle.

« Cela est impossible Potter, la douleur de cette perte serait beaucoup trop douloureuse, à moins qu'il ignore qu'il soit en train de tuer son âme sœur. Même chose si cette personne venait à blesser son âme sœur, ou du moins en est la cause. Si jamais il le fait sans le savoir et qu'il l'apprend plus tard la vérité, cela détruira cette personne, surtout si la situation est irréversible. »

Harry ne dit plus rien mais intérieurement était partiellement content : Tom connaitra tôt ou tard sa vengeance en souffrant de sa perte. Par contre pour Dumby cela était moins sûr bien qu'il pensât qu'il y avait assez de chances pour que Tom puisse vouloir se venger de sa Némésis. En particulier s'il apprenait qu'il avait été manipulé depuis le début.

Severus reprit : « Potter, je vais trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.

\- Cela est inutile professeur, soupira Harry. Je préfère de loin quitter ce monde maudit et rejoindre mes proches dans l'au-delà.

\- Et le loup-garou ? Vos amis ? Ils sont encore vivants.

\- Remus a trouvé une autre personne à aimer, sourit avec tristesse Harry. Il ne sera pas seul dans cette épreuve. Quant à mes amis, ils ont leurs familles pour les soutenir de leur perte. Je sais que cela peut paraitre égoïste de ma part mais je suis las de vivre, de souffrir. Je veux mourir. De plus, j'ai entendu Mr Malfoy tout à l'heure. Vous allez déjà avoir suffisamment de problèmes. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire que vous ayez encore plus d'ennuis par ma faute.

\- Potter… murmura difficilement le Maitre des Potions. » Il fut troublé par cette envie de mourir et l'absence d'égoïste à son égard. Au contraire, le gamin faisait même preuve d'empathie, ce qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy entrèrent dans la cellule.

**Fin POV Severus**

**POV Lucius**

Comme promis, il laissa du temps à Sev afin de pouvoir parler une dernière fois à Potter. Après les derniers évènements, il se doutait que Tom allait tuer le gamin aussi bien pour enfin régler ce problème qui avait que trop tardé, que pour abréger ses souffrances. Plus aucun délai ne pouvait avoir lieu afin de prolonger la vie de Potter. Il soupira, le cœur lourd, en songeant à la scène qu'il avait surpris le matin même avant de venir au quartier général de Tom.

**Flashback**

_Cissa, Elisa et Gisella étaient dans le salon du manoir Malfoy. En les voyant toutes les trois ensembles, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de songeait qu'elles formaient un joli tableau : Cissa avec ses longs cheveux blonds platines, ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs et son teint pâle, Gisella avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux violets comme des améthystes et son teint mat, et Elisa avec ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux bleus comme des opales et son teint de porcelaine. Elles venaient de finir de discuter de ce qui se passait en ce moment même au château du Dark Lord :_

_« Draco souhaite rejoindre les rangs de Tom. Je ne peux imaginer cela. Pas quand cette folie est en train de se dérouler._

_\- J'ai déjà interdis mon Blaise de les rejoindre. Non mais, il faudrait que nous soyons folles pour que nous acceptions que nos enfants fassent une telle chose dans les conditions actuelles._

_\- En ce qui me concerne, mes deux fils respectent mon avis et en tiennent compte. Tant que j'estimerai que la situation n'est pas suffisamment correcte ils ne rejoindront pas Tom, déclara d'une voix douce Elisa. » _

_Lucius avait été choqué sur le moment que ces trois femmes puissent être contre l'intégration de leurs fils au mouvement deatheater, cela aurait dû être au contraire un honneur. _

**Fin flashback**

Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que les trois femmes avaient une fois de plus raison. Leurs fils ne pouvaient faire partis des deatheaters tant que de tels évènements se produisaient. De toute façon, quand ils apprendront, aucun d'entre eux ne voudra rejoindre Tom. Ils seraient bien trop horrifiés par les derniers évènements. De plus, cela remettra en cause les valeurs défendues par leur mouvement. _A vrai dire, même moi je commence à me demander pour quelles raisons je me bats_, pensa dépité Lucius.

Quand il estima que Sev avait eu le temps de parler au gamin, il appela Tom à travers sa marque.

**Fin POV Lucius**

**POV Tom**

Tom se trouvait dans son bureau avec Nagini. Cette dernière tentait depuis deux jours déjà de le convaincre de prendre une décision. Au sujet de Potter. Soit de le tuer dans les plus brefs délais soit de le relâcher. Elle disait que cette folie devait cesser. Qu'elle avait peur que le Lamia prenne le contrôle. Qu'il était largement temps de refaire une potion Révélation des Ames. Que Snape pourrait même avoir pour tâche de créer une version améliorée de cette potion.

**Flashback**

_« Tommy, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu songes à refaire une potion des Ames. Peut-être que ton âme sœur est enfin majeure._

_\- J'ai fait cette potion tellement de fois déjà. J'ai perdu tout espoir d'avoir une âme sœur._

_\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que tu en as une ! Juste qu'elle est plus jeune que toi mais vu que tu peux vivre des siècles, et elle aussi grâce à votre lien, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. Je pense que tu devrais donner pour tâche à l'homme aux cheveux graisseux la tache suivante : inventer une version améliorée de la potion Révélation des Ames. Au lieu de n'agir que si ton âme sœur est vivante et majeure, il faudrait qu'elle puisse prendre différentes colorations selon les situations : pas encore née, née et mineure, née et majeure, ou morte. Et avec cela, le nom bien évidemment. Mais, la version actuelle de cette potion est capable de le faire du moment que ton âme sœur est majeure et vivante. _

_\- Je me méfie de lui. Il a passé trop de temps avec le vieux fou._

_\- Tu n'as pas d'autre Maitre des Potions ? Je sais qu'il est exceptionnellement bon mais même avec un niveau inférieur au sien, une autre personne spécialisée dans les Potions pourrait le surveiller._

_\- Si, maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, je crois me souvenir qu'Elisa a suivi une telle formation. S'il lui explique le pourquoi de la recette et les résultats possibles, elle devrait être en mesure de savoir s'il sabote ou non la potion et si cette potion peut théoriquement fonctionnée. Ce pourrait être un bon moyen pour déterminer jusqu'à quel point il m'est loyal. Un test avant de lui confier la potion qui me permettra de récupérer une apparence normale._

_\- Tommy, je te laisse décider mais il faudrait que tu recommences tes recherches. Imagines que le Glucosé la trouve avant toi. (3)_

_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'y remettre dès que j'en aurais fini avec Potter. _

_\- S'il te plait, Tommy. Essayes de résoudre ce problème le plus vite possible. J'ai peur que le Lamia prenne le contrôle si cette situation s'éternise.»_

**Fin flashback**

Il sentit Lucius l'appeler à travers la Dark Mark. Il fut surpris de le localiser dans les cachots près de Potter. Il le rejoignit en transplanant. Seul lui et ceux appartenant à la famille, soit par le sang soit par le mariage, pouvait faire cela dans son château. Il s'agissait d'une protection ancestrale lancée par Salazar lui-même afin que tous ceux de son sang aient un avantage chez eux en cas d'agression.

Une fois près de celui qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de ses amis, ce dernier l'averti des derniers évènements. Il ne put croire une chose pareille : comment osaient-ils enfreindre ses règles. Lucius lui rapporta également l'impression de Cissa quant aux sentiments qu'avaient ses deatheaters vis-à-vis du règlement, qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de le respecter. Il lui promit de mettre de l'ordre dans ses rangs dès que possible. Il le fit aussi bien pour rassurer son ami que pour lui-même : comment les choses avaient pu dérapées aussi vite ? Le Lamia commençait-il réellement à prendre le contrôle ?

Avec Lucius il entra dans le cachot et resta quelques instants à l'entrée du cachot, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait : le garçon avait les yeux ouverts mais éteints. A l'aide de la Légimencie il vérifia l'identité des deatheaters responsables de son état actuel tout en essayant de le ménager au maximum. Là où il avait échoué, ces deatheaters avaient réussis. C'était certes son but mais il n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, un gout amer resta dans sa bouche. Il prit la décision de tenir compte davantage des avis de tous les membres de son Cercle Interne, en particulier ceux de Gisella, de Cissa et d'Elisa. Il fit un signe à Snape qui s'éloigna de Potter et s'approcha de ce dernier.

Il comprit le degré de désespoir dans lequel se trouvait sa Némésis. Il l'observa pendant quelque temps avec un regard trahissant aucune émotion puis lui dit :

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Ce que t'ont fait Greyback et les autres est une des choses que j'interdis à mes deatheaters de faire.

\- Comme si cela t'importais qu'ils m'aient fait cela, murmura d'une voix brisée Harry. Tu ne voulais pas me tuer immédiatement afin de me faire punir par tes deatheaters. Je pense que tu peux estimer le résultat à la hauteur de tes espérances.

\- Crois le ou non, mais cela est faux. Ceci m'oblige à remettre en cause ma façon de gérer mes deatheaters et leurs débordements qui ont toujours existés mais pas à un tel niveau.»

Pendant quelques instants Tom regarda le jeune adolescent brisé. Finalement, il décida de lui accorder ce qu'il avait refusé de faire une semaine plus tôt. A supposer qu'il aurait changé d'avis, Potter n'était plus en état d'apprécier un tel geste. Il lui lança l'_Avada Kedavra_. Etrangement, il sentit un vide en lui qu'il ne comprit pas.

**Fin POV Tom**

**POV Severus**

Severus vit le rayon vert se dirigeait vers Potter. Abasourdi, il vit le fils de son amour regarder la mort venir à lui en souriant légèrement, avec un air soulagé. Suite aux dernières paroles du Lord, il avait espéré qu'il épargnerait Potter. En vain.

Une chose se brisa en lui en voyant le gamin mourir. Tétanisé, il observa son corps durant quelques instants et ferma ensuite brièvement les yeux afin d'essayer de recomposer un visage neutre. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Après cela, il se promit de venger de son mieux le gamin. Aussi bien de Voldemort qui était responsable de sa souffrance que de Dumbledore qui avait abandonné le gamin quand celui-ci avait le plus besoin de son aide. C'était la seule raison qui lui restait pour continuer à vivre avant de rejoindre son amour dans la mort. Il n'espérait même pas qu'elle lui pardonne, il ne se pardonnait déjà pas lui-même de ne pas avoir su protéger le gamin au moment le plus important. Un sentiment de défaite l'envahit. Ainsi que de haine à l'encontre de ses deux patrons.

* * *

...Frappe...Jet de cailloux sur l'auteure de la fic...

Bon, après avoir évacué votre colère tout à fait légitime, je vais le redire : **en dépit des apparences ce n'est pas une deathfic**. Dans le chapitre suivant vous comprendrez pourquoi **ET** le chapitre 3 a été écrit et presque finalisé avant le chapitre 2 (le feeling y a joué pour beaucoup^^ aucune logique sauf la mienne lol). Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir plus vite que celui-ci, d'ici ce vendredi normalement. Du coup j'espère lire dans les reviews vos idées sur comment ce n'est pas une deathfic ainsi que vos malédiction à mon encontre^^. Si cela peut vous rassurer Ryry ne devrait plus souffrir autant pour un bon moment voire jusqu'à la fin de la fic (je m'avance peut être un peu trop).

(1) Severus ignore tout des Dursley, ce qui explique son opinion.

(2) Une belle brochette de morts en sursis^^. Je les ai choisis parmi les deatheaters les plus irrécupérables (en dehors de Bellatrix).

(3) Je ne me trompe pas de genre. Ils parlent en se référant à « âme sœur » et ils ignorent s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme.

Mis en ligne le 5/05/2015


	4. Chapter 3 : Morcia et le Serment

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne tire aucun avantage financier de cette histoire.

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Réponse aux reviews :** Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis franchement étonnée, personne ne m'a maudite pour avoir fait mourir Harry xD. Et vos reviews sont vraiment encourageantes pour moi^^.

Tant de théories différentes proposées par **Sieba972**, **Allia Potter-Riddle**, **Tsuh**, **Aurelie Malfoy** et **A.F** ^^. Merci beaucoup d'avoir participé à cette devinette^^. J'espère que la solution ne décevra personne parmi tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et que la solution n'est pas trop wtf? .

**luma coquillette** : yep, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire cette scène^^. Cette scène risque d'être un peu difficile à écrire si je veux la rendre comme je l'imagine mais je ferai en sorte qu'elle vaut le détour. :)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Severus commencera dans un des chapitres suivants à venger Harry^^.

**marie** : Une partie de tes questions aura sa réponse durant les vacances d'été^^ (pour éviter toute ambiguïté, je précise : je parle dans la fic).

**Aki **: La suite de la fic ne sera pas aussi dure émotionnellement. :)

**A.F **: yep, Lucius est un crétin^^. Et tkt, il y aura quand même des personnages masculins censés chez les deatheaters^^. Mais il s'agira essentiellement de la nouvelle génération. x)

**Mimi-sterek** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. :)

**Cristal de glace** : xD ma fic est une drogue^^.

**Nunaat **: yesss, mes longues phrases ne font pas fuir^^.

J'ai écrit l'essentiel de ce chapitre avant le chapitre 2. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais cela est arrivé comme ça. Après avoir mis en ligne le chapitre 1 j'ai eu une idée précise sur comment aller se dérouler ce chapitre et je me devais de l'écrire sur le champ^^. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce passage que moi à l'écrire.

Et à présent,

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it ! :)

**Indication** : Afin d'éviter toute mal prononciation, le prénom Morcia se prononce _Morssia._

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 3 : Morcia et le Serment**

Harry reprit connaissance dans un environnement brumeux et grisâtre, sans réelle forme, guère lumineux. Il vit une silhouette portant une cape avec une capuche, vêtue tout en noir. Un sentiment de sérénité dégageait étonnamment de cet environnement et de cette personne.

« Harry Potter, murmura d'une voix douce et féminine la silhouette. Te voici donc, ici, tué par ta propre âme sœur. Les manigances de ce Poulet Frit de Dumbledore lui auront permis de gagner la première manche, mais pas la guerre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne devines tu donc pas ? Je suis la Mort. Bienvenue en ce lieu, passage pour l'au-delà, dit théâtralement la silhouette en désignant de la main les alentours.

\- Donc je vais pouvoir bientôt revoir mes parents et Sirius ? demanda avec espoir Harry.

\- Non, l'heure de mourir n'est pas encore venu pour toi. Ton âme sœur a besoin de ton aide, de ta présence. Tes parents avaient raisons, tu peux sauver le monde sorcier d'une de ses pires menaces par ta simple existence. Le Lamia ne peut rester seul, il a besoin de son compagnon.

\- A cause de lui, j'ai énormément souffert. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'aider, j'ai beaucoup trop de rancœur à son égard. J'aurais pu lui pardonner pour les tortures, mais pas pour les viols.

\- Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Il n'était pas au courant des actes de ces 5 deatheaters, et n'a jamais toléré cela, bien au contraire, tenta de le rassurer la Mort.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire, dit Harry, rancunier envers Tom. De toute façon, presque rien ne me retient en ce monde, et je suis las de vivre. Je veux rejoindre mes parents et Siri.

\- Si tu avais la possibilité de parler à tes parents et à Sirius Black tout en restant en vie, serais-tu enclin à changer d'avis ?

\- Je… _soupir…_ Je suppose que dans ces conditions je pourrais envisager de retourner là-bas. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de récupérer de cette épreuve. Emotionnellement, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à retourner. Quand je me sentirai prêt, je pourrais revenir là d'où je viens. Ce sera plus réjouissant de me venger par moi-même de Dumblefuck et de sa clique. Par contre, je ne vais pas pardonner à Tom aussi facilement : je vais me venger de lui, de ses hommes. S'il arrivera à me prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les viols, et que la réalisation que j'étais son âme sœur le fera changer dans le bon sens, alors je pourrais envisager d'essayer de lui pardonner. Si en plus de cela il change avant de savoir que je suis son âme sœur, alors il aura augmenté ses chances que je lui pardonne.

\- Tu resteras toujours son âme sœur. Je t'autorise à retourner pour plusieurs raisons : 1) tu as été tué par ton âme sœur quand cette dernière l'ignorait, 2) j'ai plusieurs taches à te confier.

\- Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, sourit d'un air désabusé Harry. Avant de donner ma réponse finale, pourrais-je écouter vos conditions ?

\- Bien évidemment. Enfin ! Tu agis avec ton coté Slytherin et non avec ton coté Gryffindor. Réfléchir avant d'agir tête baissée, s'exclama avec joie la Mort. Je vois que je n'avais pas tort d'espérer une amélioration de ta part. Avant que je ne commence à te dire mes conditions, sache juste que si tu ne souhaitais pas autant mourir, tu serais tombé dans un coma réparateur pendant un certain temps. Ce mécanisme n'est mis en place que dans le cas où une personne tue son âme sœur sans le savoir afin de ne pas la briser mentalement quand elle saura la vérité. Il y a eu de très rares cas par le passé, et à chaque fois la personne tombait dans cette sorte de coma, raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas été remarqué. La différence entre ton cas et le leur, est que ton âme sœur voulait vraiment te tuer et qu'il n'en était pas à sa première tentative. Les Unions entre les âmes sœurs sont bénies par la magie, ce qui explique cette protection. Mais à présent, passons à des choses plus sérieuses et qui nous concernent vraiment. Tout d'abord, connais-tu le conte des Trois Frères ? Il s'agit des frères Peverell : Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus.

\- Non, répondit avec une voix hésitante Harry, ne voyant pas où la Mort voulait en venir. »

Après un soupir, la Mort se mit à lui raconter ce conte qui s'était réellement passé. Elle lui dit aussi ce qu'étaient devenus les Reliques de la Mort : la Pierre de Résurrection décorait à présent une bague des Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Slytherin, la Baguette de Sureau était en la possession de Dumbledore et la Cape d'Invisibilité était devenu une partie de l'héritage des Potter. Toute joyeuse et avec un ton légèrement moqueur, la Mort mentionna à Harry l'existence des capes d'invisibilités crées par des sorciers, mais d'une qualité bien inférieure à la sienne « Les sorciers ont créé des capes ressemblant à la mienne alors qu'ils ont peur de moi. Hihihi, je me demande bien comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient. » Harry apprit également que les Potter avaient pour ancêtres les Peverell, tout comme les Gaunt. Le dernier descendant encore en vie de ces derniers était Voldemort.

« La mission que je souhaite te confier est de récupérer mes Reliques, et d'en être le Gardien. Tu ne seras pas le Maitre de la Mort puisque nous aurons passé un accord avant que tu les récupères. Pour la Cape, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. Après tout, elle est dans ta famille depuis des siècles. Tu n'auras qu'à passer par Gringotts et demander qu'ils lancent la procédure de récupération des biens. Cela te coutera un peu mais te sera extrêmement profitable : les Potter étaient une vieille sorcière plutôt aisée et de ce fait, ils ont accumulé quelques objets magiques, parfois assez ancien. Tu pourras par la même occasion vérifier si tu ne possèdes pas une autre demeure en plus du cottage où se sont cachés tes parents. (1) Pour la Pierre, il te faudra convaincre ton âme sœur de te donner la bague. Quand vous serez ensemble, tu pourras soit lui dire une partie de la vérité et si décides de faire ainsi je te dirai ce que tu es autorisé à lui dire, soit lui demander de te la donner en cadeau de fiançailles. Pour la baguette, j'ai pleinement conscience que c'est lui qui a le plus de chances de vaincre Dumbledore, devenant par la même occasion son nouveau maitre. Tant que tu seras avec lui, je considèrerais que tu auras rempli ton contrat. La seule autre façon de respecter mes termes est si tu deviens toi-même le maitre de la Baguette de Sureau et donc de vaincre ton âme sœur, ce que je te déconseille si vous vous réconciliez.

\- Et mes parents ? Et Sirius ? Comment pourrais-je les voir ?

\- Grâce à la Pierre de Résurrection. Ils ne reviendront pas à la vie mais tu pourras leur parler. Cette Pierre n'a jamais eu le pouvoir de rendre la vie aux morts, seulement de communiquer avec eux si on n'est pas nécromancien. Pour ton parrain, j'ignore encore s'il peut revenir ou non à la vie. Cette arcade est un mystère, même pour moi. Ce sont des sorciers qui l'ont créé, pas moi. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Mais il reste encore de l'espoir, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et dans tous les cas, je pourrais lui parler. Très bien, je vais accomplir cette tâche. Quel délai ai-je ? demanda avec empressement Harry.

\- Je vais te donner jusqu'au jour de tes dix-huit ans. Cela te donnera, normalement, un peu plus de deux années pour accomplir ta part du marché. Saches aussi que Tom peut vivre plusieurs siècles étant donné qu'il est un Lamia. Normalement, le fait que tu sois son âme sœur aurait dû te permettre de vivre autant que lui mais comme il a essayé de te tuer à plusieurs reprises, et a réussi, ceci a brisé cette possibilité. En tant que mon Gardien, tu pourras vivre autant que lui, peu importe que vous restiez ensemble ou non. Mais ce n'est pas la seule tâche que j'ai à te confier. Et elle justifie les deux années que je te donne.

\- Que dois-je faire d'autre ? demanda d'une voix méfiante Harry. Il avait accepté alors que la Mort n'avait pas fini de poser ses conditions ! Encore une fois, il avait foncé tête baissé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il modère son côté Gryffindor avant qu'il n'ait encore plus d'ennuis. Par chance, Morcia ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de son erreur.

\- Je veux que tu arrives à convaincre Voldemort de renoncer à ses Horcruxes. Ou plutôt, le Lamia en lui. »Voyant son regard perplexe, la Mort continua « Les Horcruxes sont des objets de Magie Noire permettant, à l'aide d'un meurtre commis de sang-froid, de séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux afin de pouvoir revivre si on est tué. Ton âme sœur en a créé deux, mais pas de son plein gré : le Lamia a pris possession de son corps et de son esprit, et l'a obligé à créer ces Horcruxes. J'ignore pour quelle raison il a fait cela, mais il est possible que le Lamia voulait s'assurer d'être vivant jusqu'au jour où vous serez enfin réuni. Le premier Horcruxe est son journal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas détruit de manière irréparable ce bout de son âme. Je te le rendrais sous la forme d'un journal intime.», ajouta hâtivement la Mort en voyant l'air paniqué d'Harry à l'idée d'avoir pu détruire un morceau de l'âme de son âme sœur. Il en voulait certes à Tom pour ce qui lui était arrivé mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant sa mort. Suite aux propos de la Mort elle-même, il voulait croire en un futur possible pour eux, ensemble. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui mentait, après tout elle disait franchement ce qu'elle attendait de lui et n'avait pas utilisé son empressement de tout à l'heure contre ses intérêts. Il allait toujours se venger, mais au final il espérait qu'ils pourraient être enfin un véritable couple. « Le deuxième est la bague des Gaunt avec la Pierre de Résurrection. L'Horcruxe est indépendant de ma Pierre, donc même si il est détruit, tu pourras toujours voir tes parents. Il y a aussi un avantage appréciable si son âme ne redevienne qu'une seule : il te sera plus facile de lui faire perdre ses tendances sanguinaires. Souvient toi cependant d'une chose : ses instincts en tant que Lamia dominant le pousseront à te protéger, même si ses décisions vont à l'encontre de ce que tu souhaites. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, il sera encore plus protecteur envers toi quand il saura que tu es finalement en vie. Lorsqu'il réalisera que tu es son âme sœur, il connaitra un profond désespoir à l'idée de t'avoir blessé et tué, mais je suis certaine qu'il est de ceux qui sont prêt à rester en vie afin de venger leur compagnon. Ton âme sœur est très dominante, tu devras être tenace pour te faire entendre. Ceci explique également pour quelle raison le Lamia a pris le contrôle aussi rapidement durant son adolescence et démontre par la même occasion le contrôle exemplaire de Tom grâce à ses talents d'Occlumens. S'il n'avait pas un tel contrôle, le Lamia aurait fait de véritable ravage depuis longtemps. En comparaison, le conflit qui a précédé ta naissance n'est rien et pourtant, il a été suffisamment sanglant. Je te conseille de te renseigner sur les Lamia dès que tu le pourras. Nous ferons un Serment Magique pour sceller notre accord : si un de nous deux ne respectera pas ses engagements, la Magie se chargera de le punir. Avant de le prononcer, je vais te dire dans quelles conditions tu vas pouvoir retourner à la vie. Tout d'abord, je ne peux te renvoyer comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Même moi je suis limitée dans les possibilités de te renvoyer. Non, tu reviendras sous la forme d'un esprit et tu devras récupérer ton corps puis le mettre dans une Potion de Régénération afin de le remettre en forme. J'ignore dans quel état il se trouvera mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je te donnerai un livre qui t'indiquera le chemin à suivre pour remettre en bon état ton corps. En tant qu'esprit, tu seras invisible pour tout le monde hormis ceux qui seront mis dans la confidence par toi, et seulement par toi. Uniquement au moment où tu seras de nouveau dans ton corps tu redeviendras visible aux yeux de tous puisque tu seras de nouveau véritablement vivant. Ne prends aucun risque inutile concernant les personnes qui sauront que tu n'es pas réellement mort. Une dernière chose, ne sois pas étonné si tu auras des changements physiques quand tu reviendras à la vie. C'est normal, cette potion ne pourra te rendre exactement comme avant ta mort.

\- Quels changements je risque d'avoir ? demanda Harry guère enthousiaste à l'idée de changer d'apparence, il tenait beaucoup à certaines caractéristiques physiques dont ses yeux, du même vert émeraude que celui de sa mère.

\- Tes traits physiques resteront globalement les mêmes. C'est surtout ta morphologie qui va changer : vu que tu es plutôt petit et mince je pense que tu risques de devenir androgyne, ou du moins, que ta silhouette va encore s'affiner. Cette potion demande beaucoup d'énergie et cela risque de se fournir au détriment de ta masse musculaire et osseuse.

\- Je comprends ces restrictions, même si je ne suis guère enthousiaste. Avant de passer ce serment, je voudrais prendre le temps de me reposer émotionnellement et psychologiquement, la Mort.

_\- Rires… _Appelle moi plutôt Morcia, cela reste suffisamment proche de ma fonction et peut passer pour un prénom bizarre. De plus, si tu deviens androgyne tu pourras te déguiser plus facilement en fille avec des moyens muggles. Comme ça, même si un deatheater a des doutes sur toi et te lancera un _Altitudo_ _Finite Incantem_, tu resteras sous l'apparence d'une adolescente. Et ce sera valable également contre Dumblefuck qui joue avec le Destin. Cela pourrait devenir ton meilleur moyen de défense tant que tu resteras éloigné des conflits. A présent, prend tout ton temps pour te reposer émotionnellement. Cela me permettra de choisir minutieusement les termes de notre Serment. Il est important de bien formuler pour éviter tout problème, je ne risque pratiquement rien mais toi non. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je commence à bien t'apprécier. »

* * *

Durant son repos, Harry se renseigna auprès de Morcia sur plusieurs points. Il apprit ainsi qu'il existait plusieurs entités qui occupaient la fonction de Mort et que Morcia n'avait jamais créé les Reliques. C'était son prédécesseur qui l'avait fait et avait été puni par conséquent. Désormais, il n'existait plus, son existence même avait été rayée. Quant à Morcia, elle avait hérité de la tache suivante : réparer l'erreur de son prédécesseur en empêchant un Maitre de la Mort d'apparaitre puisqu'il avait rendu, pour une raison inconnue, indestructible les Reliques de la Mort. D'où son offre à Harry : un Gardien ne pouvait contrôler la Mort à l'inverse du Maitre. S'il acceptait, il recevrait une nouvelle chance avec Tom et Morcia aurait accompli son devoir. C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, un Maitre de la Mort ne contrôlait pas à proprement parlé la Mort, mais vivait une existence sans la possibilité de mourir, pouvant communiquer avec ses proches morts via la Pierre. C'était une existence maudite pour la majorité des gens, mais qui pouvait devenir catastrophique si une personne malintentionnée avec la folie des grandeurs tombait sur les trois Reliques. Elle avait alors la possibilité de régner à travers les siècles, en étant un tyran ou pas, sans laisser la possibilité à une évolution de la situation. Le monde pouvait alors n'être plus qu'une terre dévastée, sans espoir pour un futur meilleur. Morcia avait pour tâche d'empêcher une telle éventualité de devenir réalité. Une fois qu'une personne devenait Maitre de la Mort, la Mort elle-même ne pouvait le tuer, effacer son existence ou remédier à ce problème.

Il découvrit également que Tom avait erré sous une forme spectrale car il était encore vivant, ce qui aurait dû normalement le faire tomber dans le coma, mais l'existence de ses Horcruxes l'avaient empêché de reprendre possession de son corps juste après la tentative de meurtre échouée. Quant à son apparence physique actuelle, cela était dû à l'utilisation de son sang comme étant un sang ennemi et non comme le sang de son âme sœur. La Magie avait considéré cela comme un sacrilège et l'avait donc puni.

Il découvrit également la raison pour laquelle Tom semblait le haïr : alors qu'il n'avait que six mois, Dumblefuck le força à boire une potion qui provoquait une forte haine à son égard de la part de son âme sœur. Si on ajoutait le fait que Tom ne pouvait le reconnaitre comme étant son âme sœur et l'existence de la fausse prophétie, alors il était plus que compréhensible pour quelle raison Tom essayait de le tuer à chacune de leur rencontre.

Par chance, lors de sa mort toutes les potions dans son organisme avaient cessées de fonctionner. Par conséquent, Harry serait désormais libre de ses actions et Tom ne le haïrait plus à sa simple vue. Le vieux fou avait perdu un de ses principaux avantages !

Il put également situer chronologiquement les évènements suivants : sa mort fut le jour où les élèves prirent le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer chez eux, son enterrement se déroula quatre jours après. Il put voir grâce à Morcia, mais pas à entendre, qui était venu à la cérémonie : Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la majorité des élèves de Poudlard y compris des Slytherins ce qui étonna grandement Harry, le personnel de Poudlard y compris Dumby, des gens du Ministère et des inconnus. Beaucoup de monde étaient venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. _Visiblement, ils ont déjà oublié que durant cette année il m'ont calomnié et considéré comme un fou_, pensa sombrement Harry. Plusieurs de ses proches était dévasté, comme Hermione ou Remus. _Je vous dirais la vérité dès que la situation me le permettra_, leur jura-t-il mentalement. Il put apercevoir également Hedwige, perchée sur un arbre. Elle semblait triste elle aussi. Harry comprit qu'elle avait conscience de ce qui se passait. _Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je te récupère dès que je le peux._

Morcia décida aussi de lui donner le nom de la personne qui pourra le soutenir le mieux dans sa vengeance : Severus Snape. Il était aussi celui qui était le plus en danger de mort. En effet il avait perdu tout instinct de préservation et de ce fait risquait de se montrer inconscient dans son désir de venger la mort d'Harry. Ce dernier en fut touché, surtout quand il sut que son professeur avait toujours aimé sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre de n'avoir jamais eu ses sentiments retournés. Il l'ignorait mais autant il ressemblait physiquement à James Potter, autant il ressemblait mentalement à Lily. Morcia lui parla également de la faille que Lily avait su trouver et exploiter : aucun ordre ne l'empêcher de prévenir quelqu'un après la mort de son fils. De ce fait, elle avait écrit une lettre post mortem qui serait délivré à Severus, son ami d'enfance, après la mort de son fils. Même s'il serait alors trop tard pour sauver son unique enfant, au moins une personne connaitrait la vérité. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourront tous être vengés après leurs morts. Elle avait probablement choisi en raison de leur forte amitié passée et elle avait dû aussi penser qu'il était peu probable qu'il soit lui aussi mort. Etant donné qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux émotionnellement, il décida de retourner sur Terre. Comme ça, si Snape prenait trop de risques il pourrait intervenir plus rapidement. En effet Morcia craignait qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés contre le vieux fou lorsqu'il connaitra la vérité.

De plus, Lily avait réussi à trouver et à appliquer un rituel de protection pour son fils contre Tom. Si elle put effectuer ce rituel de sang, c'était avant tout par sa faible protection dans les conditions de base : il n'impliquait pas la mort d'une personne, seulement verser quelques gouttes de sang. En mourant, Lily avait enclenché le niveau suivant du Rituel qui était bien plus puissant : en mourant elle avait assuré à son fils une survie quasi certaine face au sortilège de Mort. Elle avait espéré que soit Tom reprendrait ses esprits et réaliserait qu'Harry était son âme sœur, soit que le vieux fou continuerait de vouloir utiliser Harry afin de détruire psychologiquement Tom. Elle espérait juste que par la suite Tom protègerait Harry avant qu'une tragédie n'ait lieu.

Morcia promit également à Harry de lui donner un livre qui lui fournira des réponses à sa nouvelle condition et des conseils sur comment agir afin de redevenir vivant. Ce livre agissait aussi comme une bibliothèque : toutes les connaissances pouvaient être fournies à condition de bien formuler sa demande. Cette caractéristique allait lui permettre de ne pas aller dans une librairie ni à chercher des informations durant des heures.

Lors de son repos et de ses conversations avec Morcia, Harry s'attacha à elle. La Mort avait un comportement amical envers lui et lui donnait tant d'informations qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui fournir. Il la considéra comme une amie précieuse.

L'environnement autour de lui et la sérénité qui dégageait de ce lieu aidèrent grandement Harry de guérir mentalement. Grace à cela il put se remettre en route plus vite que s'il était resté vivant.

* * *

Quand il se décida enfin à retourner là-bas, il était quelque peu excité : il allait pouvoir accomplir ses vengeances, ôter la folie de Tom et avoir une nouvelle chance d'avoir une fin heureuse. Il allait par contre s'opposer à Tom sur ses méthodes : les choses ne pouvaient rester telles qu'elles étaient actuellement, les massacres et les tortures devaient cessaient. Toute la résolution qu'il avait perdue lors de son viol était revenue. Il devait accomplir un certain nombre de choses en un laps de temps très court dès son retour : surveiller Snape et éventuellement se dévoiler à lui, récupérer son corps et le laisser tremper dans une potion de Régénération et enfin lire le livre que Morcia lui avait promis. Elle ne pouvait lui donner ce livre avant que le Serment ne soit fait.

« A présent que tu es prêt à partir, nous pouvons prononcer le Serment. D'abord je poserai des questions et tu devrais affirmer agir comme je le demande en reprenant mes termes. Après chaque affirmation, tu liras une question sur cette feuille, dans l'ordre, et j'affirmerai également mes engagements envers toi. As-tu tout compris ? Es-tu prêt ?

\- Oui, Morcia. J'ai compris et je suis prêt.

\- Bien. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Commençons, tu n'auras pas besoin exceptionnellement de ta baguette magique. Ma participation suffit à elle seule pour que ce Serment Magique ait lieu.»

Morcia et Harry se regardèrent, inspirèrent profondément afin d'évacuer leurs stress. C'était un moment important pour eux deux.

_« Harry James Potter, t'engages tu à retrouver, protéger et garder proche de toi mes Reliques de la Mort ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à retrouver, protéger et garder proche de moi les Reliques de la Mort. Morcia la Mort, t'engages tu à me permettre de revenir en vie sans fourberie possible de ta part et de rester en vie aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterai ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à permettre à Harry James Potter de revenir à la vie sans fourberie possible de ma part et de le laisser en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera. Harry James Potter, t'engages tu à devenir le Gardien de la Mort et empêcher ainsi que quiconque puisse devenir le Maitre de la Mort ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à devenir le Gardien de la Mort et empêcher ainsi que quiconque puisse devenir le Maitre de la Mort. Morcia la Mort, t'engages tu à m'autoriser à utiliser les Reliques de la Mort pour mon usage personnel ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à autoriser Harry James Potter d'utiliser mes Reliques de la Mort pour son usage personnel. Harry James Potter, t'engages tu à essayer de toutes tes forces de convaincre ton âme sœur de renoncer à ses Horcruxes ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à essayer à essayer de toutes mes forces de convaincre mon âme sœur de renoncer à ses Horcruxes. Morcia la Mort, t'engages tu de m'aider à accomplir ma vengeance ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage d'aider Harry James Potter d'accomplir sa vengeance. Harry James Potter, t'engages tu à respecter tes précédents engagement d'ici tes dix-huit ans ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage de respecter mes précédents engagements d'ici mes dix-huit ans. Morcia la Mort, t'engages tu à me permettre de pouvoir parler à mes parents le temps d'obtenir la Pierre de Résurrection ?_

_\- Oui, je m'engage à permettre Harry James Potter de pouvoir parler à ses parents le temps d'obtenir la Pierre de Résurrection. Tous les engagements ont été énoncés et approuvé à présent, que la Magie prenne note de cet acte et en soit le témoin. A présent, Morcia la Mort et Harry James Potter sont liés par ce Serment Magique. »_

Tout au long de cet échange, des fils rouges relièrent les mains droites du jeune sorcier et de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Un vent entourait les deux personnes, faisait bouger leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Il était apparu dès le début du Serment, de plus en plus fort durant l'énonciation des engagements. Il sembla durer encore cinq bonnes minutes, se calmant progressivement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les fils rouges disparurent. Morcia sourit et dit :

« C'est fait. A présent, je vais te renvoyer sur Terre mais d'abord, je dois te donner certaines choses. Premièrement, voici le nouveau journal contenant une partie de l'âme de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Garde-le précieusement. Deuxièmement, voici un Miroir à Double Sens. Il te permettra de communiquer avec moi ainsi qu'avec tes parents à partir de ton seizième anniversaire. Je te conseille de retrouver celui de ton parrain. Troisièmement, voici le Livre de la Mort, son contenu te guidera aussi bien pour revenir en vie que pour rechercher des informations liées à ta vengeance, tes engagements ou dont tu auras besoin pour autre chose. Quatrièmement, voici un sac sans fond avec différents compartiments. Il contient les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la Potion de Régénération et quelques objets qui t'aideront dans ta quête. Tu peux aussi ajouter tout ce que veut là-dedans, tant que ce n'est pas vivant. Pour la nourriture ou les boissons, je te conseille d'éviter de laisser là-dedans trop longtemps sans sort de Conservation. Enfin, je te donne ma bénédiction, si tu la souhaites.

\- Bien sûr que je la veux, Morcia. Vraiment, merci pour tout. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre, une nouvelle chance avec Tom et la possibilité de connaitre enfin mes parents. Tout cela en l'espace de quelques jours. Je ne sais comment je pourrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, » s'exclama Harry en serrant Morcia dans ses bras. Etonnée, Morcia le serra à son tour, des larmes de joie à peine contenue dans ses yeux. Elle se reprit ensuite et le poussa gentiment en disant : « Aller, il est à présent temps pour toi de partir. Si cela ne te dérange pas trop, donnes moi de tes nouvelles personnellement chaque semaine. Et avant que j'oublie de te le dire, près de l'endroit où tu vas atterrir se trouve une caverne que j'ai protégée magiquement pour ton usage.

-Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles, Morcia. Tu m'aides tant, et même tes conditions sont au final pour mon bien. Tu es une personne gentille et je serais heureux d'être le Gardien de tes Reliques. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi.

\- Je ne suis gentille qu'avec toi. Je t'apprécie bien et tu as embrassé la mort quand elle est venue à toi. Cela me suffit à être gentille envers toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je punirai si sévèrement tes tourmenteurs qu'ils sombreront dans le désespoir le plus total. Ils ont fait un aller simple en Enfer pour le reste de leur misérable existence. Et elle sera longue, sourit avec sadisme Morcia.

\- Je compte sur toi pour les punir même après leur mort. Encore une fois, merci pour tout Morcia ! Je t'appellerai grâce au Miroir.

\- J'attends dans ce cas avec impatience ton prochain appel. Et saches que si le Lamia n'avait pas créé ces Horcruxes, c'est lui qui serait arrivé devant moi et non toi puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident mais bien d'une tentative de meurtre. Je lui aurais dit la vérité et lui aurait permis de retourner te voir pour avoir une nouvelle chance de t'aimer. Cependant, j'aurais été beaucoup plus sévère avec lui. Et il ne serait pas devenu mon Gardien. »

Durant leur échange, ils s'éloignèrent progressivement l'un de l'autre sans pour autant bouger. Sur ces derniers mots, Harry agita la main pour dire un dernier au revoir à Morcia avant de revenir sur Terre. Il le fit tant qu'il la voyait encore, un sourire plein d'affection envers celle qui lui avait redonné de l'espoir, un espoir pour un avenir meilleur. Il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, appréciant se remémorer ses instants avec Morcia.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Instinctivement, il sut la localisation : en Ecosse. Il regarda ses mains, vit qu'elles étaient translucides. Il ignora comment mais il put trouver un point d'eau sans avoir la moindre hésitation. Quand il se regarda, il constata qu'il était encore plus transparent que les fantômes de Poudlard. Pour le moment, il avait la même apparence qu'avant son passage au Département des Mystères. Il se remit en marche en direction de la caverne.

En marchant, il entendit un hululement joyeux et en se retournant, il aperçut une chouette blanche, toute joyeuse.

« Hedwige ! Tu as su me trouver, ma belle, » dit Harry avec un sourire. _Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné, elle a toujours su me trouver_. Hedwige se rapprocha au maximum de son maitre et ami, ne pouvant le toucher. A présent, elle allait davantage le surveiller. Sa disparition l'avait suffisamment traumatisée.

Une fois arrivé qu'ils arrivèrent devant la caverne, Harry put constater qu'elle était entièrement coupée du reste du monde aussi bien physiquement que magiquement à l'exception d'une petite ouverture, à peine plus grande qu'Hedwige, et camouflée. La seule façon pour un humain d'y entrer était de connaitre son existence et de pouvoir passer à travers les murs. Morcia avait vraiment pensé à tout. C'était la base secrète idéale pour cacher ses préparatifs liés à sa résurrection et à la réalisation de sa vengeance !

* * *

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette solution vous parait-elle crédible ? Cela vous rassure pour la suite des évènements ? Initialement je ne voulais pas décrire cette rencontre aussi tôt dans la fic mais vu que dans les prochains chapitres je vais délaisser Harry au profit des autres personnages, j'ai finalement préféré mettre ici cette rencontre et non plus tard sous forme de flashback.

J'ai utilisé les «» dans le précédent chapitre car Harry n'est pas encore entièrement vivant. D'ailleurs, je compte utiliser cette particularité dans un des prochains chapitres en espérant que cette solution vous plait. :)

Comme j'ai une assez bonne idée de la trame de l'histoire générale mais pas de certains détails, j'en profite pour poser quelques questions^^.

Pour le choix des pairing, je n'ai encore rien décidé sauf du couple principal. Donc… n'hésitez surtout pas à indiquer dans les reviews ou par MP (comme vous préférez^^) les couples que vous aimeriez voir, sachant qu'il peut s'agir aussi de personnages OC (de préférence faisant parti des familles deatheaters, comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent j'ai déjà sous-entendu l'existence de deux d'entre eux). Les pairing peuvent être aussi bien homo qu'hétéro. Je ferai par la suite des listes avec les pairing possibles, comme ça vous pourrez choisir. :)

Autre choix à faire : voulez-vous que Sirius et/ou Regulus soient vivants ? J'ai quelques vagues idées pour les réintroduire donc ce ne sera pas ajouté au scénario à l'arraché^^.

Et enfin, j'hésite à changer le nom de cette fic : passer de Ame torturée à Ame meurtrie. Au moment de choisir le titre je n'avais pas trop d'idée:/ D'où cette hésitation maintenant que j'ai une autre idée pour le titre. Quelle version préférez-vous ?

(1) Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des Potter une famille ultra riche ou une chose dans ce genre-là. Je vais juste profiter du fait qu'il s'agit à la fois d'une famille ancienne et aisée pour qu'elle ait accumulé au fil des différentes générations quelques demeures (maisons, cottages…) et certains artefacts.

Bon week-end !

Date de sortie : 08/05/2015


	5. Chapter 4 : Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Réponses aux reviews : **un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir de les lire et de voir que cette fic continue de plaire/intéresser^^.

Dans ce chapitre, je vais changer assez souvent de lieu et de personnages. J'espère que cela reste quand même fluide à lire et que la suite va vous plaire. :)

En conclusion pour certaines questions que j'ai posées

Vu que la majorité d'entre vous soit préfèrent comme titre Ame torturée soit sont indifférents à un changement de titre, je garde le titre Ame torturée.

Pour les pairings : je vous laisse continuer à dire vos préférences^^. Quand l'histoire aura bien avancé et que j'aurais plus d'avis, j'établirai une liste des pairings possibles en tenant compte de vos préférences. :)

Je précise juste quelques limites :

\- Pas d'incestes. J'ai bien aimé ton délire avec Sirius et Bellatrix, **A.K**^^

\- Pas de threesome. Je peux les lire voire les apprécié mais je ne me vois pas écrire de threesome.

\- Pour le moment je ne prévois pas d'ôter la folie de Bellatrix. Sauf retournement de situation, elle sera irrécupérable.

\- Pour les couples en place dès le premier tome, je garde les mêmes que dans le canon, au moins pour le moment.

Comme les réponses de **Solane Helsalrogo**, **Allia Potter-Riddle**, **Sieba972**, **Waanzin die**, **A.F**, **Aurelie Malfoy **et **luma coquillette **pour le retour de Sirius et/ou Regulus sont positives, ils seront présents tous les deux dans cette fic^^.

Par rapport à certaines inquiétudes quant à l'utilisation de la Potion de Haine, elle me sert avant tout pour expliquer pour quelle raison Tom s'en ait pris aussi facilement à un bébé sans défense (même si cela fait OOC, dans cette fic je vais essayer de rendre Tom moins sanguinaire) et non pour justifier un pardon immédiat d'Harry. Harry se vengera aussi bien de Tom que de Dumby. J'espère que cela tranquillisera certaines personnes, dont **Gayel** et **luma coquillette**^^.

**Callistoisa **: Merci pour tes compliments. :) En ce qui concerne les retrouvailles, Harry reverra Tom bien avant que celui-ci le pourra^^.

**Sieba972 : **Mais non, boude pas^^.

**A.K** : Je vais donner la liste des fics sur un forum que je vais ouvrir durant la semaine prochaine. :)

**Tsuh : **Merci de m'avoir signalé la présence de mots oubliés. :) Cependant, si en écrivant je croyais avoir fait des phrases complètes (parfois, je fais des tournures un peu bizarre avec les phrases) cela risque de réapparaitre. :/

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Harry va effectuer ses vengeances^^.

**Cristal de glace** : Sacré coïncidence lol.

**luma coquillette** : Normalement, ce chapitre a moins de nouvelles informations que le précédent. Et oui, Dumby face de citron va prendre cher^^.

**Suzana Berry** : Je suis vraiment contente que cette idée de faire mourir dès le début Harry te parait ingénieuse^^. Avant de commencer à publier cette fic, je n'étais absolument pas certaine que cette idée allait plaire. Les reviews m'ont convaincues du contraire^^.

**Oura-chan** : Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire. :)

**Noooo Aime** : Cela me fait plaisir que tu adores mon idée^^.

J'ai changé ce chapitre suite aux premiers commentaires afin d'enlever certains passages qui sont jugés de trop. J'espère que j'ai enlevé les passages qui dérangeaient effectivement. :)

Et Maintenant,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 4 : Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour !**

_Au Ministère de la Magie_

Cornelius Fudge venait tout juste d'arriver au Ministère pour voir au final Vous-Savez-Qui en vie, emmenant avec lui le Survivant. Rien ne put l'arrêter, pas même les efforts désespérés de Dumbledore. Autour de lui, plusieurs employés du Ministère avaient pu voir cette scène. Une panique commençait à voir le jour, et avec la première édition de La Gazette du Sorcier, cette panique allait s'amplifiait encore davantage. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucun journaliste mais cela ne saurait tarder : la population sorcière devait savoir au plus vite pour le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Intérieurement, Fudge paniquait à l'idée d'être déchu de son poste : la population sorcière se montrerait rancunière face à ses mensonges, peu lui importerait que la majorité d'entre eux ait soutenu Fudge en calomniant Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. D'autant plus que le mage noir en avait profité pour kidnapper le Survivant, les privant ainsi de l'Elu.

Dumbledore envoya de son côté les membres de l'Ordre au 12, square Grimmaurd et les élèves à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Extérieurement il avait l'air accablé, intérieurement il exultait : Voldemort avait enfin emmené avec lui le gamin ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne leurs renvoie son corps, mort et certainement mutilé. Et ensuite, il pourra enfin passer à la phase finale de son plan. Il allait triompher de Voldemort pour le Plus Grand Bien. Et tant pis pour les pertes collatérales. Le fait que Black soit mort également était un bonus au final : il aurait été une épine à son pied pour la suite des évènements. Le risque qu'il aurait par la suite découvert la vérité n'était pas nul. Quant au loup-garou, il pouvait devenir également une gêne mais il restait tout de même utile pour l'Ordre. Son heure n'était pas encore venu. Quant aux autres membres de l'Ordre, ils n'avaient pas de réels liens affectifs avec Potter. Par conséquent, ils ne devraient poser aucun problème particulier, à part peut-être certains Weasley. Et encore. Ils avaient perdu de la famille lors de la première guerre contre Tom, ils ne devraient pas être trop enclins à vouloir se venger de lui pour le futur défunt Potter. En dépit de ses convictions, il n'allait pas tout de suite, voire jamais, leur dire la vérité.

Pendant ce temps, Rita Skeeter fut envoyée par la presse afin de couvrir les derniers évènements. Le ministre et le directeur de Poudlard l'informèrent de l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour éviter de provoquer prématurément une méfiance chez les membres de l'Ordre à son égard, Dumbledore n'hésita pas à blanchir le nom de Sirius.

Le monde sorcier britannique allait se réveiller le lendemain avec des nouvelles alarmantes.

* * *

_Infirmerie_

Mme Pomfrey fut horrifiée en voyant l'état des 5 élèves, ce qui ne l'empêcha d'être efficace pour les soigner. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à sortir de l'école pour aller Merlin sait où ! Dumbledore ne l'avait pas averti des derniers évènements. Par conséquent, elle ignorait tout de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Après qu'elle fut partie, les cinq adolescents se mirent à chuchoter :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry se soit fait enlevé par Lui, sanglota Hermione. Il a réussi à l'enlever malgré la présence de Dumbledore.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'étais le plus proche de lui quand il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Lestrange. J'aurais dû essayer davantage de le retenir.

\- Arrête Neville, ce n'étais pas de ta faute. Ou alors, nous sommes tous coupables de ce qui s'est passé, haussa le ton Ginny. A part toi et Luna, nous connaissions tous Kreacher et sa haine envers Sirius. Nous aurions dû nous méfier davantage de ses propos, du fait que Buck était blessé juste au moment où nous avions besoin de contacter Sirius.

\- Dans ce cas, Harry est lui aussi coupable, » fit remarquer Ron. Intérieurement il jubilait : l'âme sœur du monstre allait être tuée, voire même torturée avant de mourir de la main de son âme sœur.

D'après ce que sa mère et Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, du moment que Potter était tué par Vous-Savez-Qui ou un de ses deatheaters, alors leur victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et en plus, cela donnait une bonne leçon à Potter qui cherchait constamment la célébrité. Sa fausse modestie l'horripilait fortement. Les deux premières années, il l'avait considéré comme un véritable ami, bien que par moment il trouvait que sa présence était dangereuse pour sa vie. Mais idiot comme il l'avait été, il ne s'en souciait guère à l'époque. Le fait de le considérer comme un ami s'était atténué progressivement en troisième année, et après le choix des Champions l'année suivante, il avait cessé de le voir comme un ami. Alors, quand il sut ce qu'il représentait pour le mage noir, il n'avait aucun doute : Potter devait mourir. Lui et son âme sœur provoquaient la mort sur leur passage. Et cela s'était confirmé avec la mort de Cédric. Il n'était redevenu ami avec Potter qu'afin de pouvoir le surveiller de près. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de découvrir la vérité pour son âme sœur. Par chance, Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et le contrôler à l'aide de différentes potions. Comme il avait jubilé lorsqu'il put enfin narguer Potter sur une vérité qu'il avait sue avant lui et qui allait causer sa mort.

« N'empêche, c'est lui qui va en payer le prix alors que nous sommes tous coupables, répliqua sèchement et en pleurs Hermione. Il ne nous reste plus malheureusement qu'à espérer que le professeur Snape arrive à libérer Harry.

\- Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, Ginny. Mais il est désormais notre dernier espoir, et surtout celui d'Harry. A moins que l'on ne découvre prochainement le quartier général de Voldemort, et à le sortir de là par nous-même. Ce qui est très peu probable.

\- Dites, qui étaient ces gens ? Etait-ce des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui, murmura faiblement Hermione. Attends une minute, comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Grand-mère m'a raconté au sujet du groupe qu'ont rejoint mes parents. Ainsi que l'identité de certains de leurs membres après que Vvvoldemort soit revenu l'été dernier. J'ai reconnu les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey ainsi que Black. J'ai déduis le reste.

\- Les Joncheruines sont en train de nous perturber. Ils nous font oublier une chose qui est pourtant essentielle : Harry a toujours su se tirer d'affaire, même quand la situation avait l'air d'être sans issue. Je suis persuadée que nous finirons par le revoir vivant, murmura d'un air vague Luna.

\- Mais là, la situation est totalement différente, s'exclama d'un ton dépité Hermione. »

Suite à ces mots, l'infirmière revint et les envoya dormir. L''infirmerie était faite pour se rétablir, pas pour discuter. Surtout quand on était un patient.

* * *

_12, square Grimmaurd_

Pendant ce temps, tous les membres ayant participés à la bataille de cette soirée soignèrent leurs blessures tout en se murmurant leurs inquiétudes.

Lupin peinait à réaliser que son meilleur ami soit désormais mort et qu'Harry risquait de l'être aussi prochainement. Intérieurement, son loup pleurait la perte de ces deux êtres chers qu'il considérait comme faisant partis de sa meute, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : se venger. Lupin avait cessé depuis quelques mois de prendre la Potion Tue Loup, reprenant par la même occasion une véritable apparence de loup lors de ses transformations. Il avait pu également découvrir, par hasard, que son loup considérait Siri comme faisant partie de sa meute. (1) De ce fait, lors des nuits de pleine lune, même sous sa forme humaine Siri ne risquait quasiment rien. Il s'était demandé si Harry faisait lui aussi parti de sa meute mais n'avait pu le vérifier, voulant d'abord que l'adolescent devienne un Animagus. C'était bien plus prudent ainsi.

Tonks n'arrivait pas à croire que son cousin avait été tué par une de ses tantes et qu'Harry allait être également tué. Un sentiment de défaite l'envahit, ce qui était le cas aussi de Shacklebolt et de Lupin. Elle pleurait la mort d'un cousin qu'elle avait à peine connu et l'avenir funeste d'un adolescent auquel elle avait commencé à s'attacher.

Maugrey était partagé : d'un côté il était content que le gamin allait bientôt mourir, d'un autre côté il regrettait la mort de Black. Il avait beaucoup apprécié Black par le passé, lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les trois comme Aurors avec James Potter. Au nom de cette amitié, il espérait que le gamin n'allait pas trop souffrir avant de mourir : il estimait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment souffert et ne voulait pas qu'il subisse de nouvelles souffrances. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir souffrir mais le mage noir. S'il souhaitait la mort de l'adolescent, c'était avant tout pour affaiblir Voldemort. Suite à ses combats contre les deatheaters, son cœur s'était endurci et il n'avait quasiment plus qu'une seule envie : arrêter le moindre deatheater ainsi que leur chef. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être en partie responsable de la mort d'un innocent, mais si cela était nécessaire pour se débarrasser à tout jamais du terrible mage noir, alors il était prêt à porter ce fardeau jusque dans sa tombe.

Entre temps, d'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés : Mr et Mme Weasley et Bill Weasley, ainsi que les jumeaux bien que ces deux derniers ne fassent pas encore partis de l'Ordre. Ils furent mis au courant des derniers événements.

Les jumeaux furent dévastés, certes ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien Harry que Ron, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'apprécier Harry qu'ils avaient fini par considérer comme un petit frère à titre honorifique. Et ils furent peinés de la mort de Sirius : au cours de l'été ensemble ils avaient passé tous les trois de bons moments ensemble en évoquant leurs blagues, les moments passés avec Harry. Sirius tenait beaucoup à connaitre les évènements qui s'étaient passés durant la scolarité d'Harry. Il ne voulait plus rater un seul moment avec son filleul. Il espérait que la guerre finirait vite et qu'ensuite il pourrait passer les vacances avec Harry afin de mieux le connaitre. C'était désormais chose impossible.

Mr Weasley était lui aussi chagriné de la perte de Sirius et d'Harry. Il ne les connaissait certes pas aussi bien que certaines personnes dans cette salle, et durant longtemps il avait cru Black coupable de la mort des muggles et de Pettigrew ainsi que complice dans la mort des Potter, mais même avec le peu de temps passé ensemble il les avait considéré tous les deux comme des êtres chers à son cœur.

Mme Weasley était partagée au niveau de ses sentiments : autant elle souhaitait la mort d'Harry afin que Vous-Savez-Qui comprenne enfin le sentiment de perte d'un être cher, autant elle allait mine de rien regretter Black. Ayant perdu ses deux frères à cause des deatheaters lors de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, Molly n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser Harry afin de faire souffrir mentalement Vous-Savez-Qui lorsque celui-ci découvrirait la vérité. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Cependant, malgré son envie de faire souffrir Vous-Savez-Qui, elle ne souhaitait pas que Potter soit torturé comme l'avait été toutes les victimes prisonnière du Dark Lord. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à l'apprécier au fil des étés qu'il passait chez eux, mais pas au point de lui faire oublier son envie de vengeance. Quel dommage qu'il soit l'âme sœur de cet homme à l'âme si sombre. Quant à Black, malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait immature et trop dépendant de la présence de Potter, il allait lui manquer.

Dumbledore arriva peu après, accompagné de Snape. La discussion d'urgence pouvait enfin commencer.

« Albus, il faut aller récupérer mon louveteau, commença Remus.

\- Je sais, murmura Dumby d'un air accablé. Pour cela, nous allons devoir compter sur toi, Severus. Que peux-tu nous dire de l'endroit où Harry doit se trouver en ce moment ?

\- Le seul endroit où il peut être retenu prisonnier est le château de Salazar Slytherin. Beaucoup de sortilèges de protection entourent cet endroit, ce qui le rend comme une véritable forteresse. Avant de faire évader Potter, il me faudra mettre au point un plan, sinon ce sera un échec.

\- Comme si tu allais faire le moindre effort pour son évasion. Tu l'as toujours détesté, le confondant avec son père.

\- Lupin, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne vais pas laisser interférer…l'animosité entre Potter et moi nuire à son évasion. Ouvre donc tes oreilles de Gryffindor : j'ai juste dis que cela allait prendre du temps.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous mettre à vous disputer ! s'exclama outrée Molly.

\- C'est vrai ca, le plus urgent est de libérer Harry. Votre dispute, vous la finirez plus tard, renchérit Tonks, ses cheveux passant d'un gris terne à un rouge flamboyant, témoin de son agacement.

\- Bon, Severus, je compte sur toi pour localiser et faire évader Harry, donna comme instruction Dumby tout en ayant une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Molly, Arthur, je compte sur vous pour confirmer aux autres membres de ce qui s'est passé durant cette soirée. Et les prévenir qu'il nous faut changer de QG. Désormais, avec la mort de Sirius, le risque que les autres Black puissent entrer ici est beaucoup trop important pour que l'on reste ici, malgré le _Fidelitas_.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumby s'en alla, rapidement suivi de Snape et de Maugrey, l'un retournant à Poudlard, l'autre revenant au Ministère.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle_

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna restèrent ensemble à la table des Gryffindor. Ce qui étonna le plus la population poudlarienne n'était pas la présence d'une Serdaigle à la table des lions, mais la mine défaite et l'aura dépressive du groupe ainsi que l'absence d'Harry Potter.

Ils parlèrent guère, ne voulant pas être entendus des autres élèves et n'étant pas d'humeur à bavarder. Ils songeaient à Harry, tous à part Ronald espéraient que leur ami allait pouvoir bénéficier de sa chance légendaire afin de retourner la situation, qu'il allait réussir à s'échapper avec ou sans l'aide du professeur Snape.

Lorsque tous les élèves ainsi que le personnel de Poudlard furent dans la salle, les hiboux et les chouettes arrivèrent, bien plus nombreux que d'habitude. Des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorciers furent distribués en plus grand nombre que d'habitude. Les adultes et les élèves issus des familles ayant vécu la précédente guerre surent de quoi il s'agissait : un avertissement général à la population sorcière britannique. Cela ne pouvait présager qu'une seule chose : des mauvaises nouvelles.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR !_

_Oui, chers lecteurs, vous avez bien lu : Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour parmi nous. Hier soir, il a été vu au sein même du Ministère de la Magie, dans le hall d'entrée._

_Il semblerait que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vainqueur du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Harry James Potter, Le Survivant, l'Elu, héritier de la Maison Potter, aient tous les deux dis la vérité depuis fin juin dernier : Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour depuis près d'un an. Tous les deux ont été calomniés alors qu'ils ne faisaient que de dire la vérité._

_Cette nuit, des événements graves se sont déroulés. Nous ignorons encore pour quelle raison un groupe de six élèves de Poudlard se sont retrouvés au Départements des Mystères mais nous allons enquêter là-dessus. Parmi ces personnes se trouvait Harry James Potter qui a été kidnappé, malgré les tentatives d'Albus Dumbledore pour le libérer, sous les yeux du Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge et d'une partie des gens travaillant au Ministère._

_Parmi la douzaine des deatheaters présents hier soir, seuls Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, les frères Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov ont pu être identifié avec certitude. L'évasion massive plus tôt dans l'année aurait-elle été faite en anticipant les évènements d'hier soir ?_

_De plus, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, Sirius Orion Black, ancien chef de la Maison Black, évadé d'Azkaban, n'est en aucun cas responsable de cette évasion massive. D'ailleurs, il ne serait même pas coupable du meurtre des douze Muggles et de Peter Pettigrew et n'aurait joué aucun rôle dans le meurtre des Potter. Le coupable ne serait autre que Peter Pettigrew qui aurait fait croire à sa propre mort en tuant dans la foulée les douze Muggles et aurait trahi les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce serait Peter Pettigrew l'ancien Gardien du Secret, pas Sirius Orion Black. Il aurait pu réussir ce mauvais tour car il serait un Animagus dont la forme est un rat. Une enquête est en cours._

_La nuit dernière, en plus du kidnapping du Survivant, Sirius Orion Black est mort, tué par un sort lancé par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, ce qui l'a poussé à travers le Voile de la Mort. Ce Voile est étudié par les Langues de Plombs mais une chose est certaine, chaque être vivant qui est tombé à travers ce Voile n'est jamais réapparut, vivant ou mort. Sirius Orion Black aurait combattu les deatheaters au côté de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation crée par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en personne lors de la précédente guerre nous opposant à Vous-Savez-Qui afin de lutter contre le terrible mage noir. Ceci appuie l'idée que Black soit innocent des crimes pour lesquels il a été enfermé durant douze ans à Azkaban._

_Par ces évènements, nous pouvons affirmer qu'une nouvelle guerre sorcière va voir le jour très prochainement. Nous sommes parfaitement en droit de nous poser plusieurs questions : que va faire notre Ministre ? Va-t-il d'ailleurs rester Ministre avec ces derniers évènements ? Quelles mesures vont être prises ? Jusqu'à quel point cette nouvelle guerre va être meurtrière pour le peuple sorcier du Royaume Uni ? Quand le corps du Survivant va-t-il réapparaitre ?_

_Votre journaliste dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Page 2 : L'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui dans les années 70_

_Page 3 : Le meurtre des Potter_

_Page 4 : L'évasion de Black_

_Page 5 : L'évasion massive_

_Page 6 : Récapitulatif des deatheaters connus en liberté_

Un brouhaha commença dans la Grande Salle et une bonne partie des élèves étaient paniqués : Vous-Savez-Qui était réellement de retour !

L'identité des élèves qui étaient allés avec Potter ne faisait aucun doute pour tout Poudlard : il s'agissait du groupe des cinq élèves abattus depuis le début de la matinée, assis à la table des Gryffindor. La présence inhabituelle d'une Serdaigle à la table des lions ne faisait que confirmer cette pensée générale.

En dépit de leur peur, ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr tant que Dumbledore redevenait, et restait, le directeur. Avec les dernières nouvelles ils espéraient qu'Umbridge allait quitter définitivement l'école et cesser d'être la directrice. Malgré une signification officielle n'incriminant pas Dumbledore, celui-ci fut quand même été considéré comme étant le chef de l'A.D., raison pour laquelle il fut obligé de quitter Poudlard. A présent que Vous-Savez-Qui était officiellement de retour, les élèves espéraient que leur directeur pourrait revenir.

Une période sombre et de conflits venait de débuter.

* * *

_Salle commune des Slytherins _

Draco, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée et Pansy se réunirent autour d'une classe et lancèrent un sortilège d'Intimité afin d'empêcher que quiconque puisse entendre leur conversation.

« Vous voyez, le Dark Lord s'est mis en marche et a attrapé Potter. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Muggles soient remis à leur place et que les Mudbloods soit exilés de notre monde, s'exclama Draco. Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir participer moi aussi à notre victoire future.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Malfoy ? lui demanda atterrée Daphnée Greengrass. Tu souhaites tant que ça participer à un bain de sang ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Greengrass. Il n'y aura pas de bain de sang, le Dark Lord veut du changement, mais pas au détriment de la population sorcière.

\- Cela n'en a pas l'air. La situation peut dégénérer à tout moment, continua la jeune fille. Les évènements de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ont prouvé que certains membres ont soif de peur et surement de douleur et de sang également. En quoi cette attaque a-t-elle servie notre cause ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Greengrass. Il faut que…

\- Je suis au moins en partie d'accord avec Daphnée, l'interrompit Blaise. Si tu prêtais attention à ce qui se passe en dehors de chez toi, tu te rendrais compte que même certains deatheaters ont peur que la situation dérape. Le Dark Lord a certes établi des règles à partir du moment où notre mouvement est devenu plus violent, mais ces règles par le passé était régulièrement bafouées par les deatheaters, et à présent même par le Dark Lord lui-même. Qui sait si à partir de maintenant il n'existera plus aucune règle qui empêchera notre mouvement de ne connaitre aucune limite par rapport à la violence.

\- Si tu fais allusion à Potter, sa situation est particulière.

\- Daphnée et Blaise ont n'empêche raison, Draco. Mon père, qui a fait partie du mouvement depuis ses débuts, m'a lui-même fait part de cette observation. Il sait pertinemment que même lui a commencé à ne plus connaitre les limites. La torture et le meurtre d'enfant n'a jamais été autorisé, la situation avec Potter renvoie un tout autre message. De moins en moins de sorciers œuvrant pour la cause initiale risquent de grossir les rangs des deatheaters. Je me demande non pas si, mais quand notre mouvement ne sera composé plus que de meurtriers en puissance.

\- Tu ne dramatises pas un peu, Theo ? s'enquit Draco, perturbé par le témoignage de ses amis.

\- Non. Bien que mon père reste fidèle au mouvement, il préfère que je ne le rejoigne pas tant que la situation n'est pas claire. Si ses soupçons se révèlent vraies, alors il ne veut même pas que je le rejoigne.

\- C'est mon cas également, annonça Blaise. De plus, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de tuer des Muggles. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est la destruction de notre magie et de nos traditions. Quant aux Muggleborns, tout ce que je souhaite est qu'ils apprennent notre culture et qu'ils s'intègrent mieux. De plus, nous pouvons apprendre des choses des Muggles.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa Draco. Tu ne serais pas en train de devenir comme un de ces traitres à leur sang ?

\- Non. Les Muggles étudient de nombreux domaines qui nous sont entièrement inconnus, dont la Génétique. Ce que j'ai lu explique parfaitement bien pour quelle raison les familles Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, produisent depuis plusieurs générations des enfants de plus en plus idiots. Leur patrimoine génétique n'est pas suffisamment diversifié à cause de leur consanguinité importante, ce qui amplifie le risque de malformation, et l'apparition de caractères récessifs. Notre faible fertilité peut être expliquée partiellement également par cette consanguinité. Et cela risque de nous arriver aussi si nous continuons de nous marier entre Sang-Purs uniquement.

\- Attends une seconde, Blaise. Si je comprends bien tu essayes de m'inciter à me marier avec une MUGGLE ? s'écria un Malfoy quasi hystérique.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais il faudra éventuellement dans le futur songer à se marier avec des Sang-mêlés, voire des Muggleborns. Certains d'entre eux sont même plus puissants que les Sang-Purs. Les exemples les plus marquants sont Potter et Dumbledore. (2)

\- Dites, comment sommes-nous passés d'une discussion sur l'envie de rejoindre le Dark Lord à épouser éventuellement un Muggle ? demanda perplexe Pansy. Au cours de l'année, son béguin pour Draco s'était calmé et désormais, elle le considérait uniquement comme un ami.

\- Aucune idée. J'essaye juste de faire ouvrir les yeux à Draco. D'ailleurs, si je serais toi, Draco, je commencerai à remettre en question l'enseignement de ton père et davantage suivre les idées de ta mère. Il s'est laissé entrainer par sa haine des muggles alors qu'elle réfléchit davantage avant d'agir.

\- Au moins Blaise, à nous tous, nous aurons réussi, du moins je l'espère, à faire comprendre certaines choses à Draco.

\- Haha, très drôle…

\- Mais oui, Drake. Sinon, vous avez une idée quand le Glucosé va revenir ?

\- Probablement aujourd'hui. Dommage, je préfère quand c'est Umbridge la directrice. Au moins, on pouvait malmener ces Gryffindors sans risquer d'être puni. Le rêve…déclara Draco

\- Je ne préfère aucun des deux. Elle est beaucoup trop…xénophobe à mon gout. D'ailleurs, si le Dark Lord respectait ses projets initiaux, il devrait la mettre en haut de sa liste de gens à abattre.

\- Mais Daph, pouvoir enlever autant de points que l'on veut aux autres Maisons sans raison valable.

\- Tu devrais cesser de te comporter de manière aussi immature. Je considère personnellement que rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale était une erreur de notre part.

\- Je trouve au contraire que nous avons eu raison de le faire, intervint Pansy. Au moins, nous nous sommes bien amusés aux dépens des Gryffindors. Tu devrais être plus relaxe, Daph. Tu es la seule à penser ainsi. »

Suite à ces dernières paroles, le groupe se tût et resta assis encore pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

_Salle sur Demande_

Le groupe resta ensemble, silencieux. La salle ressemblait à un salon avec plusieurs canapés, dans lesquels les adolescents restaient léthargiques, incapables de faire autrement que de songer à Harry. Des bibliothèques remplies de livres étaient placées contre les murs.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione prit plusieurs bouquins fournis par la salle, afin de chercher un sort qui lui permettrait de chercher Harry sur une grande distance. Elle savait qu'en l'absence d'un sort de traçage déjà placé sur Harry, il était improbable de trouver une solution mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant : elle allait devenir folle si elle ne faisait rien pour aider Harry. Les quatre autres adolescents se mirent aussi à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait aider à retrouver Harry. Même Ron s'y mit, aussi bien pour ne pas faire griller sa couverture, que pour surveiller l'avancée des recherches. Il ne fallait que Potter puisse s'en sortir !

Ils passèrent la majorité de leur journée dans cette salle, jusqu'au jour où le Poudlard Expresse allait les ramener chez eux.

* * *

_POV Severus Snape_

De retour dans ses labos, il vérifia l'avancée de certaines potions qu'il était en train de préparer avant de se préparer à sortir pour se rendre au QG du Dark Lord. Il fallait qu'il trouve Potter et évalue les sortilèges de protection mis en place. Après il pourra commencer à établir un plan pour l'évasion du gamin. Juste avant de partir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Pestant contre cet imprévu, il alla ouvrir la porte et vit Dumbledore.

« Ah, Severus, comme je suis content que vous soyez encore ici. Je voulais vous donner les dernières instructions. Je ne pouvais les donner en présence de Remus. Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir quelle est la durée que vous estimerez que l'on a avant que Voldemort ne tue Harry.

\- Cela est dure à estimer, mais pour ses plus farouches opposants il pouvait les faire garder dans ses cellules deux bonnes semaines, voire même trois. Vu qu'il souhaite attraper Monsieur Potter depuis longtemps, je pense que nous pouvons, aisément, rallonger cette durée à un mois. S'il le tue vite, à son avis, il aura fait preuve de clémence envers son pire ennemi.

\- Bien, cela me rassure quelque peu que l'on a du temps devant nous. Je voudrais te demander de faire preuve de discrétion lorsque tu feras évader Harry, et de ne dévoiler ta réelle position en tant que notre espion à aucun prix, dit Dumbledore avec une légère lueur dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ? Vous pouvez… répéter Albus ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu la fin de votre phrase.

\- Je disais qu'il ne fallait pas que ta position en tant qu'espion soit découverte. A aucun prix. Nous avons encore du temps, si dans deux semaines tu n'as pas pu faire évader Harry je songerai à un autre plan. Dans la guerre qui approche, nous allons avoir besoin plus que jamais de tes talents d'espion. Tu m'as bien compris, Severus ?»

Choqué, Severus ne put qu'hocher faiblement la tête. Dumbledore était prêt à sacrifier Potter. Il y avait anguille sous la roche. Il doutait de pouvoir suivre les instructions du directeur à la lettre : il s'était promis de veiller sur le fils de son amour. Il n'allait certes pas le couver, mais il n'allait surement pas le laisser mourir. C'était la seule chose qui lui était important désormais : protéger la preuve que son amour avait vécu, pour laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée afin de le sauver.

Il allait certes prendre son temps, mais dans l'unique but de permettre à Potter de s'évader sans risquer de se faire de nouveau attraper.

Il se rendit au QG des deatheaters afin de localiser Potter. Là-bas, il apprit ce qu'avait fait, avec un enthousiasme malsain, la majeure partie des membres du Cercle Interne. Il était atterré que certains aient pu participer à la torture de Potter : _Par Merlin, certains d'entre eux avaient des enfants ! N'avaient-ils donc pas songés que leur enfant aurait pu se retrouver à la place de Potter si les rôles dans cette guerre étaient inversés ?_

Le lendemain, il se rendit de nouveau au QG, ayant réussi la veille à localiser le gamin. _En même temps, ce n'est pas bien difficile, tous les deatheaters ne font que d'en parler. Vraiment, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de colporter des commérages_, songea sarcastiquement Severus. _Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à établir un plan pour le faire s'évader._

Il l'ignorait à ce moment-là, mais son plan ne serait jamais réalisé : la situation avait pris des proportions inimaginables et Potter allait mourir devant ses yeux. Il allait échouer à sa promesse envers Lily.

* * *

_POV Dumbledore_

Une fois l'interview au Ministère terminée, il se rendit au QG de l'Ordre. Il fut content de pouvoir constater que Lupin ne se méfiait de rien, pas plus que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas mis dans la confidence. C'était parfait.

Puis, en début de matinée il alla rendre visite à Arabella afin de l'avertir des derniers évènements et de la forte probabilité que Potter ne soit pas présent cet été à Privet Drive. La cracmole en fut bouleversée : au cours des années passées à surveiller Harry, elle s'était peu à peu attachée au garçon.

Il retourna ensuite à Poudlard : le Ministre lui avait rendu sa place en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Avant de retourner à son bureau, il passa voir Severus afin d'affiner ses instructions. Il ne pouvait pas donner ses véritables instructions à Severus à cause de la présence de Lupin et des autres membres. Il vit bien la stupeur de son espion mais comptait sur la haine farouche que Severus nourrissait à l'égard de Potter pour agir selon ses instructions. Avec un peu de chances, le maudit gamin allait bientôt mourir, et plus vite que prévu. Il comptait sur la Potion de Haine pour faire accélérer les prochains évènements.

* * *

_POV Fumseck_

Fumseck était désappointé par son maitre et ancien ami : depuis qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald, Albus croyait en un côté absolu de la lumière. Il estimait que puisqu'il avait su affronter et vaincre son ancien amour, alors il n'y avait aucune pitié possible pour les relations de n'importe quel mage noir. Ces personnes devaient trouver la force de répudier le moindre lien affectif avec un mage noir. Il avait certes continué de se comporter comme une personne un peu trop joyeuse proposant des bonbons aux citrons à tout le monde, mais cela était par moment une simple façade afin de paraitre comme un grand-père bienveillant pour endormir la méfiance de certains de ses interlocuteurs.

Fumseck ne put croire, par le passé, que son ancien ami était prêt à aller jusqu'au meurtre d'un bébé pour la simple raison qu'il était l'âme sœur du mage noir. A cause de ça, il avait déjà provoqué la mort de plusieurs personnes. Avant sa victoire sur Grindelwald, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Il estimait qu'il était aveuglé à la fois par ses convictions personnelles et par le pouvoir politique qu'il possédait suite à sa victoire sur son ancien amant.

Fumseck s'étant lié de son plein gré à Dumbledore, il ne pouvait briser ce lien qui les réunissait. Il était condamné à devoir rester auprès de lui, jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier puisqu'étant un Phoenix il ne pouvait mourir. De plus, le lien en tant que familier l'empêcher de se rebeller réellement contre Dumbledore.

* * *

_POV Hedwige_

Elle sentit que l'être qu'elle considérait comme son oisillon était en danger. Elle se dirigea vers lui mais ne put l'atteindre : des barrières magiques entouraient l'endroit où il était retenu. Aucun être vivant indésirable en ces milieux ne pouvait franchir ces barrières sans y laisser la vie. Hedwige était suffisamment intelligente pour sentir le danger, et par conséquent, de chercher une ouverture.

Durant une semaine, elle essaya de trouver cette ouverture. Hélas, en vain. Elle sentit une dégradation progressive de l'état de son oisillon qui s'accéléra soudainement, puis sa mort le lendemain matin. Elle hulula de tristesse pendant longtemps, inconsolable à l'idée d'avoir perdue l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

* * *

_Réactions chez les deatheaters_

Chez les deatheaters et leurs familles ainsi que chez les supporters et alliés du Dark Lord, les réactions étaient mitigées : certains étaient enchantés que le maudit gamin soit enfin attrapé et que le Dark Lord allait être beaucoup plus actif, d'autres se méfiaient que la situation puisse échapper à tout contrôle. Ces derniers se demandaient si ce nouveau conflit allait être encore plus violent et craignait une absence totale de règles.

Parmi le Cercle Interne, seule Bellatrix continua de s'acharner chaque jour sur le Survivant. Elle estimait qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment puni pour avoir osé vaincre son Lord il y a de cela quatorze ans.

Tous ignoraient les projets des cinq deatheaters prévoyant d'enfreindre une des règles primordiale du mouvement. Cela allait faire réagir Lord Voldemort qui déciderait par la suite de changer sa manière de gérer son groupe.

* * *

_Quelque part en dehors du Royaume-Uni_

Un homme assis près d'une table devant un cottage de campagne lut la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain de sa parution. Il ne pouvait y croire : Sirius Black était mort, tué par sa cousine, et le filleul de Sirius risquait de mourir également dans d'atroces souffrances. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir retourner en Angleterre à cause d'un sort qui l'obligeait à rester dans cette partie du monde. S'il quittait ces lieux, il mourrait immédiatement, ce qui serait non productif pour ses objectifs.

A côté de lui était assise sa femme. Ils étaient mariés depuis six ans environ. Leurs deux enfants, des jumeaux de quatre ans environ, jouaient dans l'herbe, sous leur surveillance.

La femme déplorait de ne pas pouvoir aider son mari. Elle avait su briser sa carapace de protection, y mettant toutes ses forces durant plusieurs mois avant de commencer à obtenir un résultat. Il lui avait raconté depuis les raisons de son exil forcé.

* * *

Finalement, le jour du retour de rentrer pour les élèves de Poudlard était arrivé : une effervescence était en place. Ils pouvaient revenir chez leur famille après avoir passé une semaine d'angoisse.

Ils ignoraient tous que le professeur de Potion était en ce moment même en train de découvrir les sévices sexuels infligés à Harry Potter, et que ce dernier allait bientôt mourir, tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des raisons de Dumby, Maugrey, Molly et Ron de vouloir la mort d'Harry …

Comme la précédente version était jugée trop longue et trop détaillée, je l'ai raccourci en modifiant très légèrement certains passages.

Quelqu'un saurait comment ce site compte les mots ? A chaque fois il comptabilise plus de mots que Word. C'est vraiment bizarre… Merci **Aurysadik **de ta réponse, j'ai enfin compris. :)

Date de parution : 15/05/2015

(1) Si vous souhaitez que ce moment soit décrit, indiquer le juste et en fonction du pourcentage (à priori) de réponses positives (par rapport à aucune réponse) je m'arrangerai pour glisser un flashback dans un des prochains chapitres. :)

(2) Seuls les membres du Cercles Interne savent que Tom est un sang-mêlé et qu'il est un Lamia.

Bon week-end ;)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Punition et réfléxion

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de cette fic. Promis, le prochain chapitre devrait être plus rapide à écrire, d'ici une dizaine de jours je pense. Initialement je voulais essayer de publier régulièrement, finalement je me rends compte que cela risque de ne pas vraiment être le cas:/ Peut-être que j'y arriverai au bout de quelque temps, quand j'aurais pris la main (c'est la première fic que j'écris^^).

**Réponse aux reviews : **merci pour vos reviews ainsi que de follower et d'ajouter en favoris cette fic :) Un très grand merci pour vos encouragements **carolefantoni38**,** Aurelie Malfoy**,** Artmis**,** Noooo Aime**, **Oura-chan**. Tout ceci m'a bien motivé^^.

**Yuko-chan59** : ce qui a plus dérangé est que je donne trop de précision, pas un contenu trop hard. D'ailleurs, pour le chapitre 4 je doute fort que j'ai atteint le rating M^^.

**marie** : au moment d'écrire cette phrase, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait être confuse. J'ai changé dès que j'ai lu ta review la phrase pour que ce soit plus clair. Donc, Sirius est bien le seul parrain d'Harry.

**bahiti** : Harry n'a pas vraiment pardonné Voldemort. Il va laisser Tom souffrir pendant quelque temps à l'idée d'avoir tué et causé des souffrances à son âme sœur.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir précisé, mais la raison qui explique qu'Harry réagit aussi calmement lors de sa discussion avec Morcia est avant tout due à la sensation de paix que dégage Morcia ainsi que sa nouvelle condition en tant qu'esprit qui inhibe le moindre sentiment néfaste pour lui. Après avoir récupéré son corps (et surtout redevenir vivant) il aura des rechutes:/

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira davantage que le précédent. :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 5 : Punition et réflexion**

**Jour de la mort d'Harry**

**Au Ministère de la Magie, hall d'entrée**

Voldemort et une partie de ses deatheaters arrivèrent peu avant midi dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie, lieu où une semaine plus tôt il avait kidnappé le Survivant. En les voyants, les employés du Ministère furent pris de panique et les rares Aurors présents ainsi que d'autres sorciers commencèrent à lancer des sorts de défense. Les deatheaters ripostèrent en faisant le maximum de dégâts matériels : ils avaient reçu comme consigne de ne tuer personne et d'éviter de blesser directement les gens.

Le résultat de ce déchainements de sorts fut la destruction totale de la fontaine, déjà bien abimée par le combat de la semaine précédente, le brisement de toutes les vitres et des fissures dans les murs voire même des bouts enlevés. Dans la foulé certains civils furent blessés. Des hurlements de paniques se firent entendre. Cependant, il n'y eut aucun mort.

Durant tout ce temps, Voldemort observa avec plaisir les réactions de peur ainsi que les tentatives des Aurors de protéger la population. A côté de lui se trouvait Lucius, caché sous un masque de deatheater. Une de ses mains était posée sur un des bras du corps du Survivant qui lévitait à côté de lui.

« _Sonorus_. Les sorts de protections de cet endroit sont vraiment… pathétiques. Visiblement, vous n'avez toujours pas retenus la leçon malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine, murmura Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse puis il reprit d'une voix plus forte. Voici le corps de votre…Elu. Nous allons voir si vous allez poursuivre votre lutte contre moi. Aujourd'hui n'est qu'un avertissement. Mon prochain mouvement sera…beaucoup plus destructeur et sanglant. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il transplana, suivit par ses deatheaters. Lucius laissa derrière lui le corps du Survivant. Ils avaient accompli leur mission.

Maugrey fut un des premiers à s'apercevoir de la présence du corps. Malgré avoir vécu la première guerre contre Voldemort et son lot de violence, l'état dans lequel se trouvait le gamin le rendit malade. Il y avait tant de sang, d'os brisés. Il souhaitait certes sa mort, mais pas dans de telles souffrances.

* * *

**Quartier général de Voldemort**

Ils réapparurent tous dans la grande salle, lieu où Harry avait été emmené de force une semaine plus tôt. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par le reste des deatheaters ainsi que par certains membres des familles sorciers soutenant leur cause sans pour autant être des deatheaters. Tous les membres du Cercle Interne étaient également présents. C'était la première fois depuis sa résurrection qu'un tel rassemblement avait lieu.

« J'ai appris, ce matin, que certains d'entre vous se permettaient d'enfreindre certaines de mes règles. Je vais donc punir les coupables devant vous afin de vous rappeler que certaines limites ne sont pas à dépasser, » murmura Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante. Tout autour de lui, les sorciers frissonnèrent de peur : aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie d'être à la place de ceux qui allaient être torturés. « Greyback, Dolohov, Macnair et les Carrow, approchez… Donc, vous vous croyez au-dessus de mes règles ? murmura Voldemort.

\- My Lord, nous avons cru que…

\- _Crucio_. » Dolohov hurla de douleur. « Tu as en plus le culot de vouloir te justifier ? Saches que si j'ai établi ces règles c'est bien pour qu'elles soient respectées. Je ne supporte pas…l'insubordination et l'insolence.

\- S'il vous plait, My Lord, veuillez nous pardonner, supplia Amycus Carrow.

\- _Crucio_. Bien, à présent je pense qu'il est temps que je dise pour quelle raison je vous punis. Voyez-vous, mes chers deatheaters et supporters, ces cinq-là ont cru qu'il leur était permis de diversifier certaines formes de…tortures à l'égard de Potter… Je perçois votre étonnement. Pourquoi je les punirai alors que j'ai autorisé voire même encouragé la torture de Potter ? Tout simplement, je n'ai pas, et ne le ferai jamais, autorisé le viol. »

Des murmures choqués parcoururent les rangs des deatheaters et de leurs alliés. Ils comprenaient à présent la raison de ce rassemblement : c'était à la fois une punition et un avertissement général.

« A présent, y a-t-il des gens parmi vous qui pensent que… j'ai tort de vouloir punir ces deatheaters ? … Personne ? Bien. _Crucio_. »

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent qu'hurlement de douleur et suppliques des cinq deatheaters pendant les premières minutes. Ils comprirent vite que supplier leur Lord ne faisait que de le mettre encore davantage en colère. Les Crucio de leur Lord étaient extrêmement douloureux. La seule autre personne qui arrivait à provoquer de telles douleurs était Bellatrix. Une partie des observateurs eu l'autorisation de s'en aller au bout d'une heure. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, de sorciers ayant un rôle de soutien pour son organisation, n'étant jamais ou peu présent au front. Voldemort savait qu'ils faisaient partie de ceux qui étaient incapables de faire du mal à qui que ce soit sauf en cas de défense. Ils l'avaient rejoint avant tout par idéologie afin d'aider leur cause du mieux de leurs capacités. De plus, il fallait bien qu'une partie d'entre eux aillent récupérer les enfants. Il ne fallait pas que leurs ennemis aient la possibilité de s'en prendre aux enfants de ses deatheaters ou alliés.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, le Dark Lord prononça :

« Sachez, tous, qu'il va avoir du changement concernant ma manière de gérer notre mouvement. Pour le moment, je n'autorise aucune mort parmi nos ennemis, Aurors inclus. Quand j'appellerai certains d'entre vous pour des raids, il s'agira, sauf instruction de ma part, de faire uniquement des dégâts matériels, et non humaine, afin d'entretenir un sentiment de peur chez nos ennemis. »

Puis, il recommença à lancer des sorts lacérant la peau, donnant la sensation d'avoir certains organes broyés, brisant les os en les faisant traverser la peau. Il lança également un sort donnant l'impression d'être écartelé. Seuls les sorts de Stase permirent aux cinq deatheaters de rester en vie. Voldemort veillait cependant à ne pas les faire basculer dans la folie. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser cette échappatoire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il laissa Bellatrix prendre la relève. Il avait confiance en son imagination… pour diversifier les tortures tout en infligeant un maximum de douleur. Elle eut une joie sadique à l'idée de faire souffrir ceux qui avaient osé désobéir aux ordres de leur Lord.

Dans un premier temps, ses sorts étaient similaires à ceux de son Lord puis commencèrent à se différencier. Elle décida même de faire participer ses victimes à une sorte de jeu malsain : elle fit apparaitre plusieurs aiguilles extrêmement aigues, lévitant autour des deatheaters. Il y avait cinq deatheaters à punir ? Elle allait jouer au dès : chacune de ses victimes avait un numéro et avec le nombre obtenu au dès, le deatheater portant ce chiffre était transpercé de part en part par les aiguilles. Quant au chiffre restant, les aiguilles visaient ses cinq victimes en même temps. Non seulement elle leurs infligeait une douleur terrible mais en plus cette incertitude d'être la prochaine victime jouait sur les nerfs déjà bien à cran des cinq deatheaters. Elle joua à ce jeu durant un bon quart d'heure. Elle se moquait d'eux d'une voix folle tout en riant sadiquement. A la fin, tous formèrent une silhouette vaguement humaine, dégoulinant de sang. _Comment avaient ils osés désobéir à leur Lord !_

Enfin, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, Voldemort fit relever les cinq deatheaters à terre afin de les faire suspendre à des chaines qu'il avait fait apparaitre contre le mur.

« Ils resteront pendant quelques temps attachés ainsi, de cette façon je suis certain que vous tous les verrais quelques fois. Puis, je les tuerai quand je serais certain que mon message sera correctement passé et qu'aucune envie de désobéir à mes ordres ne sera présent. »

* * *

**Gare de King Cross, voie 93/4**

L'ambiance était pesante pour tout le monde, y compris pour les Muggles bien que la majorité d'entre eux ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. En début d'après-midi, le Ministère avait annoncé par la Gazette du Sorcier les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui et dans quel état se trouvait le corps du Survivant. La menace de Vous-Savez-Qui était également mentionnée. La population sorcière craignit encore plus la suite des évènements : cette guerre sera visiblement encore plus violente que la précédente.

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent, ne sachant pas ce qui s'étaient passés plus tôt dans la journée, ils ne surent que faire : normalement ils auraient exprimé leur joie de revoir leur famille, là ils ne purent que se montrer hésitants face à l'atmosphère pesante.

Hermione, avec Ginny et Ronald, se dirigea vers la famille Weasley. Arthur, le regard exprimant une souffrance intense, leur dit :

« Il l'a déposé au Ministère.»

Ces mots furent suffisants à Hermione pour comprendre : Harry, son meilleur ami, était mort. Elle avait espéré, malgré la situation, qu'Harry s'en sortirai. Accablée, souffrant de sa mort, elle demanda, retenant à peine ses larmes :

« C…Co…Comment…l'avez-vous…su ?

\- Par un article. Tu-Sais-Qui l'a tor…turé et fait torturer, répondit hésitant Arthur. Il aurait également subi…

\- Mr Weasley ?...Qu'hésitez-vous donc de nous dire ?

\- Harry…a été…violé, » répondit chamboulée Mme Weasley à la place de son mari. Elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'Harry souffrirait autant, à cause de son âme sœur.

Suite à ces mots, toute couleur déserta le visage d'Hermione : elle ne pouvait supporter d'entendre et de songer à la souffrance que son ami avait connu avant de mourir. Ses jambes ne pouvant la supporter, elle se sentit à peine tombée et hurla sa souffrance. Ginny, de son coté, n'avait pas meilleure allure : elle était certes encore debout mais son visage était ruisselant de larmes et son corps parcourut de soubresaut.

En voyant et en entendant les réactions de Granger et des Weasley, tous les autres élèves comprirent que le Survivant était mort. Vraisemblablement dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pour les familles des deatheaters, cela expliqua en partie pour quelle raison seule une minorité des parents étaient venue les récupérer, sans forcément qu'ils fassent parti de la même famille. Leur mouvement allait de nouveau être pleinement actif.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Draco vit dans le regard de Granger, en plus de la douleur, une haine dirigée vers lui et son groupe. Il ignorait encore pour le moment les détails du calvaire qu'avait subi le Gryffindor mais il était certain d'une chose : dès la rentrée, Poudlard allait être le théâtre de conflits entre les deux camps.

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy**

« Mère, que s'est-il donc passé ? Où est père ?

\- Lucius est encore auprès de notre Lord. Pour les détails, tu peux lire cet article. Etonnamment, il est complet.

\- …

\- …

\- …Mère…comment une chose pareille a pu se produire ?

\- Certains ont cru qu'ils avaient le droit de faire souffrir Potter de… cette façon. A présent, ils servent d'exemples. Le Dark Lord est en train de les punir très sévèrement et sincèrement, je pense qu'ils ne s'en soutireront pas vivants.

\- Tant mieux. De telles ordures ne méritent pas de vivre.

\- Draco…

\- Comment ai-je pu seulement envisager de rejoindre le Dark Lord ? Si seulement je vous avais davantage écouté, mère.

\- Drake, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Il était impossible d'imaginer que la situation déraperait autant. Tu voulais rejoindre le Lord avant tout pour ses idées, pas pour ses méthodes. Avant que je le rejoigne avec ton père, il essayait de changer les choses par une méthode plus douce, plus légale. Cela a malheureusement changé, et pas dans le bon sens. J'ai certes toujours essayé de te montrer un chemin plus ouvert et plus réfléchi mais…

\- Mais j'ai trop pris comme exemple mon père, la coupa Draco, amer.

\- Ne te flagelle pas, mon dragon. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. De plus, crois-moi, ton père va s'en vouloir. Mais il doit déjà s'en vouloir d'avoir été aveugle sur certaines choses.

\- Certaines de mes actions n'ont rien à voir avec mon père. Je ne suis qu'un con arrogant.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Si tu arrives à voir tes propres défauts, alors tu as fait un grand pas en avant. Le plus important à présent est que tu conserves cette avancée. Ne fais pas comme notre Lord qui certes punit ceux qui ont agressé sexuellement Potter, mais qui en même temps agit de telle sorte que le reste du monde sorcier ne peut que penser qu'il était d'accord pour les viols commis.

\- Mère, je ne peux rejoindre le Dark Lord. Et je ne le ferai pas.

\- Tu as mon soutien. Ainsi que celui de ton père, j'en suis certaine.» Son ton déterminé montra à Draco que Lucius n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec sa femme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle serra contre sa poitrine son enfant. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour certaines de ses actions, dont les paroles prononcées dans le train plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, la nouvelle dépassa les frontières de l'Angleterre. Les rares créatures qui envisageaient de rejoindre le Dark Lord changèrent d'avis. Désormais, il leur était envisageable de le rejoindre : au final ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes valeurs.

Quant aux différents gouvernements sorciers, ils prêtèrent davantage attention aux évènements qui allaient suivre. Il fallait être prêt si jamais le conflit dérapait complètement.

L'homme inconnu était dégouté de ce qu'il lisait dans le journal : dire qu'il avait rejoint ce groupe juste après avoir fini ses études à Poudlard. Seul l'exil imposé par le Dark Lord faisait qu'il n'était plus un deatheater à proprement parlé.

* * *

**Le jour de l'enterrement**

**POV Hermione**

Une foule était venue pour l'enterrement du Survivant : ses amis, des connaissances et pour la plupart des inconnus. Hermione avait l'impression que tout le monde sorcier était venu dire un dernier au revoir à Harry Potter. _Bande d'hypocrites, même pas deux semaines plus tôt la majorité d'entre vous calomniaient Harry, le traitaient de menteur et de fou._

Le Ministre avait tenu à faire les choses en grand en prévision de la foule qui viendrait ce jour-là. _Quand je pense qu'Harry détestait sa célébrité. Rares sont ceux ici qui le connaissaient réellement._

Etrangement, certains Slytherins dont Draco Malfoy était venus sans provoquer le moindre problème. Ils semblaient… vouloir réellement rendre hommage à Harry avant d'être enterré au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, juste à côté de la tombe de ses parents. Hermione était furieuse contre Ronald qui avait failli provoquer une bagarre.

**Flashback**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, la fouine ? grogna agressivement Ronald.

\- Visiblement, contrairement à toi, nous sommes venus dans l'intention de rendre un dernier hommage à Potter.

\- Commen…

\- Arrête, Ron. Comporte-toi correctement pour l'enterrement d'Harry. De plus, Malfoy n'a rien dit d'insultant pour le moment.

\- Et ses propos dans le train ? Tu les as déjà oubliés ?

\- Pour ma défense, saches que j'ignorais ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

\- C'est ça, Deatheater.

\- Faux, aucun de nous n'a envie de le devenir et nous ne le deviendrons pas. Quelle personne saine d'esprit rejoindrait un tel groupe ? Granger, je sais que tu es méfiante à notre égard et je le comprends tout à fait. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit dans le train et je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment m'en excuser. Je te présente mes sincères condoléances.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna.

**Fin flashback**

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément étonnée des dernières paroles de Malfoy : à l'entendre, une partie des futurs Deatheaters n'avaient pas la moindre envie de rejoindre Voldemort et pouvaient à priori ne pas devenir des deatheaters. Cela ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image qu'elle avait de Voldemort. De plus, Malfoy s'était excusé pour son comportement. C'était franchement… inattendu. _Jusqu'à quel point Malfoy et les autres pourront-ils agir indépendamment de la position de leurs parents ?_

**Fin POV Hermione**

**POV Draco**

Avec ses amis, d'autres Slytherins et des anciens élèves, ils s'étaient rendus à l'enterrement de Potter. La majorité d'entre eux n'étaient pas déjà devenus deatheaters et pour les autres, ils regrettaient d'avoir rejoint le Dark Lord. Même si en temps normal ils ne seraient pas venus, à cause des évènements qui ont précédés la mort de Potter, il leurs était désormais impossible de suivre entièrement le Dark Lord. Même si ce dernier avait réagi correctement en punissant les cinq deatheaters qui avaient osé désobéir.

Même s'il n'avait pas été présent à cette punition collective, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur du Dark Lord. Ce qui était également le cas pour tous ceux ayant connaissance de cet avertissement.

Suite à l'enchainement des derniers évènements, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait rejoindre le Dark Lord. Du moins, tant que la situation ne serait pas claire aucun d'entre eux ne deviendrait deatheater. Tous étaient soutenus dans cette décision par leur famille.

Draco resta courtois en voyant Granger et la belette : il n'était pas venu pour provoquer un scandale. Bien au contraire. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit dans le train. Il souhaitait réellement ne pas participer dans ce conflit : il ne pouvait suivre un homme comme le Dark Lord et il n'était pas d'accord avec les idées de la Lumière. Il était en quelque sorte reconnaissant que son comportement dans le train n'avait pas compromis sa présence pour l'enterrement.

**Flashback**

« Tiens donc, les minables sont entre eux. Pressés de retrouver le balafré ?

\- Tu ne te lasses donc jamais, Malfoy ? Tu comptes rester ainsi jusqu'à ta mort ? Pathétique.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Mudblood.

\- Dégage d'ici, la fouine. On ne veut ni de toi ni des autres Slytherins vicieux, s'exclama enragé Ron.

\- Comme si tu me faisais peur, la belette. J'ai hâte de voir vos têtes quand vous récupérerez le corps de Saint Potter. Ce sera surement impayable, » dit narquoisement Malfoy.

**Fin flashback**

Pansy et les autres l'avait bien engueulé juste après être rentré dans leur compartiment. Ils lui avaient reprochés d'être immature et de manquer de discernement. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus après avoir appris les dernières nouvelles, ils lui avaient reproché de compromettre leurs présences à l'enterrement de Potter. Ils voulaient tous être présents, ne serait-ce que pour montrer qu'ils étaient contre la décision du Dark Lord en ce qui concernait la dernière semaine de vie du Survivant.

**POV Remus**

Lorsqu'il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier, il n'avait pu croire ce que son louveteau avait subi : son louveteau avait été non seulement torturé au-delà du seuil de tolérance à la douleur physique et au bord de la folie, mais en plus plusieurs personnes l'avaient violé et ce de manière très violente. D'une certaine manière, la mort avait été une délivrance pour son chiot bien que trop tardive.

_Je te vengerai, mon louveteau. Tant pis pour les prises de risques qu'il me faudra prendre, je le ferai. Je vous promets de tous vous venger, Harry, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily._

A côté de lui se tenait Tonks. Par sa présence silencieuse elle essayait tant bien que mal de le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

**Fin POV Remus**

**POV Dumbledore**

Comme toujours, il jouait la comédie lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce maudit gamin : extérieurement il avait affligé et choqué, intérieurement il exultait. _Enfin, ce gamin est mort ! Avec les circonstances de sa mort, Tom devrait être encore plus bouleversé lorsqu'il saura ce que son âme sœur aura subi à cause de lui. Il a creusé sans le savoir sa propre tombe !_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer la prochaine étape de son plan.

**Fin POV Dumbledore**

**POV Molly Weasley**

Lorsqu'elle avait lu l'article concernant la mort de Potter, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Pot…Harry. Jamais elle n'aurait dû l'utiliser ainsi. Même s'il était encore de ce monde, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire rachèterai ses fautes. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par sa haine.

Elle réalisa enfin qu'Harry était entièrement innocent. _Comment ai-je pu l'utiliser ainsi ? Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué son innocence plus tôt ? Pourtant il était un enfant si adorable._

Elle allait certes continuer à se battre contre Voldemort et poursuivre sa vengeance, mais la victoire aurait un gout amer.

**Fin POV Molly Weasley**

**POV Maugrey**

Il avait été parmi ceux qui avaient vu le mage noir déposer le corps du gamin. Quand il avait vu dans quel état il se trouvait, malgré son endurcissement, il fut quelque peu choqué de la quantité visible de sang coulé. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi.

Lorsqu'il avait su l'implication d'Albus pour la mort des Potter et la folie des Longbottom à cause d'une fausse prophétie, il s'était violemment disputé avec Albus. Des sorts avaient même été utilisés. Finalement, il décida de suivre le plan d'Albus malgré son profond désaccord des premières étapes. Le mal était déjà fait.

Il commença à remettre en question pour la première fois sa capacité à pouvoir supporter ce sacrifice. Peu de temps s'était écoulé et déjà il ne pouvait supporter le fait de savoir sa part de responsabilité dans la mort du gamin, ou plutôt, de la violence de sa mort_. Albus ne semble pas avoir un tel problème pourtant._

**Fin POV Maugrey**

**POV Severus**

Depuis qu'il avait assisté à la mort de Potter, il se trouvait dans un état second et ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si seulement il avait essayé malgré tout de faire évader le gamin, Potter serait peut encore en vie. Intérieurement il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé mais rien à y faire.

Pendant que le Dark Lord était allé au Ministère, il était resté au château de Salazar Slytherin, tétanisé. Il resta suffisamment conscient pour voir Lucius amener avec lui le corps de l'enfant de Lily.

Désormais, il ne souhaitait plus que deux choses : découvrir les manigances de Dumbledore et venger Potter.

Une chose l'avait cependant étonné : malgré sa douleur, le loup ne l'avait pas attaqué et ne lui avait pas reproché la mort d'Harry.

**Fin POV Severus**

**POV Ronald**

_Enfin ce maudit Potter est mort ! Sûrement de la main de son âme sœur ! Cela lui apprendra à chercher constamment la célébrité._ _Quant à Voldemort, il souffrira… Plus tard. C'est parfait._

**Fin POV Ronald**

La cérémonie dura toute la matinée, et les proches et amis d'Harry restèrent jusqu'au soir. Une envie de vengeance brulait en eux. Ils allaient se battre avec encore plus d'acharnement les deatheaters et leur maitre. Jusqu'à la mort totale d'un des deux groupes.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fut surpris de voir Hedwige ce jour-là au cimetière. Elle avait toujours été si intelligente et elle avait toujours montré beaucoup d'affection envers Harry.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le Maitre des Potions, qui était resté presque aussi longtemps qu'eux.

* * *

**Impasse du Tisseur**

Severus resta dans un état second après être rentré de l'enterrement. Jusqu'au moment où une sphère de lumière grisâtre apparut soudainement devant lui. En disparaissant, une lettre de couleur noire fit son apparition. Les mains tremblantes, le Maitre des Potions l'ouvrit et fut choqué de voir l'écriture de Lily. La couleur noire du parchemin et la couleur rouge de l'encre lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre post-mortem. Ce genre de lettre avait toujours la même apparence générale. De plus, personne n'aurait l'idée de faire l'imitation de ce type de lettre.

_Salut Severus, ou plutôt Sev,_

_J'espère que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre car cela voudra dire que mon fils unique sera mort depuis peu. J'écris cette lettre que tu recevras après ma mort car c'est la seule façon pour moi d'avertir quelqu'un de la vérité concernant la mort de ma famille. _

_Tout a commencé quand Harry est né. James a vérifié à l'aide du Sort de Révélation si mon fils avait une âme sœur. Quelle ne fut notre surprise quand il s'avéra que c'était le cas. Son âme sœur se nommait Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nous ignorions de qui il s'agissait mais pensions trouver des indices à Poudlard. Nous avons commis l'immense erreur d'en parler à Dumbledore._

_Il nous a révélé qu'il avait été étudiant à Poudlard aux alentours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Muggle et qu'il avait utilisé son nom complet afin de former l'anagramme suivant : I am Lord Voldemort. Oui, tu as bien lu, le Dark Lord est l'âme sœur de mon fils._

_Ce maudit directeur a voulu tuer mon bébé mais James et moi l'en avons empêché. Il disait que mon fils est une menace pour le monde sorcier mais cela est faux : si ils sont des âmes sœurs alors quelque chose de bon doit être en Tom, juste profondément enfoui en lui. Au final, il nous a drogués de potions d'obéissance et de compulsion afin de nous contrôler. Quand à Harry, il lui a donné une potion de Haine des Ames afin que son âme sœur le hait rien qu'à sa vue. Il aurait pu tuer mon bébé ! J'ignore quelle créature est Tom, mais je devine qu'elle est considérée comme sombre et qu'elle ne peut reconnaitre à simple vue d'œil son âme sœur. (1)_

_La seule façon que j'ai pu trouver afin de contourner ces potions d'obéissances et de compulsions est d'avertir quelqu'un après notre mort à nous trois. Je ne pourrais faire cela qu'une seule fois. J'ignore pendant combien de temps nous allons encore vivre, mais cela ne sera guère long. J'ai seulement l'espoir qu'Harry vivra plus longtemps que nous. J'ai réussi à trouver un rituel de sang qui devrait pouvoir le protéger si jamais Tom essaye de le tuer. C'est l'unique moyen de défense que j'ai pu mettre en place : dans les conditions normales la protection est très faible, pour que la protection puisse réellement agir il faudra une mort, en l'occurrence la mienne._

_Je sais que tu as dit une prophétie à Tom. Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, tu as été manipulé par le Poulet Frit. Il a inventé de toutes pièces cette prophétie afin de lancer Voldemort sur nos traces. Peu lui importait que Frank et Alice puissent être des dommages collatéraux. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, et continue de compter pour lui, est de faire tuer mon fils par Tom, afin de briser mentalement ce dernier._

_Les seules autres personnes au courant du nom de l'âme sœur de mon fils sont Remus et Sirius. Par contre ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit de Voldemort. _

_Mon ami, je t'envoie cette lettre car je sais que tu la liras jusqu'au bout et me croira. Mais je t'en supplie, ne crois pas un seul instant que je te demande de nous venger. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre malheur._

_Saches aussi que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps pour notre dernière dispute, j'étais juste trop fière pour faire le premier pas. Comme je regrette cela à présent._

_Merci d'avoir lu, mon ami._

_PS : Snape, je voulais en profiter de te présenter mes excuses pour tous ce que je t'ai fait endurer durant nos années d'études. La haine que j'éprouvais tout ce qui avait un lien avec Slytherin m'a aveuglé. Et s'il te plait, essaye de pardonner à Remus. Il n'a jamais voulu prendre le risque de te mordre cette nuit-là._

Severus fut stupéfait par ce qu'il apprenait : ainsi donc P…Harry était l'âme sœur du Dark Lord. Ces nouvelles étaient…déroutantes. Il se remémora soudainement des paroles issues de sa dernière conversation avec l'adolescent.

**Flashback**

« Professeur, je me pose comme question, que se passerait-il si une personne tuait son âme sœur ?

**Fin flashback**

Etait-il possible qu'Harry avait été au courant de ce fait avant de mourir ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Severus comprit finalement qu'Harry comptait sur la désolation de Voldemort à l'annonce de l'identité de son âme sœur pour sa vengeance. Harry voulait se venger en faisant souffrir mentalement Voldemort, l'obliger à se rappeler sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de sa moitié. Severus réalisa qu'une tierce personne devait avoir participé à empêcher Voldemort de découvrir l'identité de son âme sœur. Surement Dumbledore. Aussitôt que cette idée surgit, il prit conscience de la véritable raison des instructions de Dumbledore : il comptait sur la potion de Haine des Ames et l'existence de la fausse prophétie pour influencer indirectement Voldemort à tuer plus rapidement Harry ! C'était diaboliquement ingénieux. Et cruel.

Cela changeait les priorités : désormais, la priorité était de se venger du Glucosé, pas du psychopathe. _De plus, il me faut trouver des preuves de l'implication du vieux fou. Cela motivera Voldemort à… venger Harry et à ne pas se laisser mourir de désespoir trop rapidement._

A présent, Severus avait du pain sur la planche : il devait réunir des preuves afin de lancer Voldemort sur les traces de Dumby.

Et aussi préparer la version améliorée de la potion Révélation des Ames. Finalement, il n'aura même pas besoin de saboter la potion. Elisa Rosier allait être grandement étonnée lors de leur coopération à la réalisation de cette potion ordonnée par Voldemort. (2)

* * *

(1) Dans cette fic, je vais considérer que les créatures magiques peuvent avoir une âme sœur humaine uniquement dans le cas où la créature magique est dominant dans leur relation. Pour Lily il ne fait aucun doute que Tom sera le dominant, d'où sa déduction. De plus, si il y a une différence importante (plus de dix ans), le dominé sera rarement le plus âgé.

(2) Voldemort a chargé Severus de concocter cette potion la veille de l'enterrement d'Harry.

Vos impressions ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura davantage plu que le précédent :)

J'espère que les agissements de Voldemort ne vous paraitront pas trop wtf. Vu qu'il est dérangé cela ne m'a pas paru irréaliste comme actions.

Draco commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux^^. Quand à Hermione, les faits que Draco se montre courtois et que quelques jours ont passé font qu'elle tolère la présence des Slytherins.

Quelques précisions si je n'ai été assez claire: Maugrey ne s'en veut pas d'avoir causé la mort d'Harry, ce qui le dérange est la violence de sa mort. Quand à Molly, elle est la seule à réellement regretter ses actions envers Harry (bien sûr pas envers Voldemort qu'elle continue de haïr).

Posté le 07/06/2015


	7. Chapter 6 : passé, présent, futur

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Titre :** Ame torturée

**Auteure :** Eclat de Nuit

**Note ****:** Salut ! Vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu moins de temps que prévue avant de partir chez de la famille pour quelques jours:/ Ensuite j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi (heureusement que j'avais enregistré ce chapitre sur ffnet sinon je crois bien que je le sortirai plus tard). Enfin, quand j'ai relu le chapitre je n'étais pas satisfaite de certains passages donc j'ai réécris je crois la moitié du chapitre (et pas dans l'ordre lol, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu couper ce chapitre pour publier le début plus tôt vu que j'ai presque fini par le début xD) La trame de ce chapitre est globalement la même mais avec davantage d'informations, ainsi que plus fluide pour la lecture j'espère :)

J'en profite également pour rassurer : je prévois bien de terminer cette fic, quitte à avoir un rythme de parution assez lent. J'espère que cela va rassurer certains d'entre vous^^. De plus, comme je ne m'impose pas un certain nombre de mots mais plutôt l'endroit où le chapitre va se terminer, ceci fait que les chapitres ne sont pas de mêmes longueurs (bien que relativement proches) ce qui fluctue aussi le rythme de parution des chapitres.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, **marie, Suzana Berry, Aurelie Malfoy, Noooo Aime, Sieba972, maos07, A.F, sasarah, ange, QuestKey,** **Triple bakachan, ChristyAby, lalala1995, Kaori Jade, crystal of shadow, Magouille** cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic continue de plaire, d'intéresser et même d'enthousiasmer :) Merci également à tous ceux qui mettent en favoris, follow et tout simplement lisent cette fic :) Tout ceci est très motivant pour moi^^

**Suzana Berry** : Je te rassure, j'ai la trame générale de l'histoire et je veux prendre mon temps pour écrire la suite mais en même temps j'ai moi aussi hâte d'avancer dans la narration. Un vrai dilemme et quelque peu contradictoire xD Severus devrait voir Harry au prochain chapitre^^

**Noooo Aime** : une bonne partie de tes questions auront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre :)

**Sieba972** : J'espère que ce chapitre va te rassurer concernant la relation Tom/Harry. En tout cas, je n'ai nulle intention de rendre Harry tout faible, il aura son caractère :)

**A.F** : Tout d'abord, félicitation pour avoir bien deviné l'identité du deatheater^^. Ensuite, comme je compte bien faire souffrir Tom et Dumbledore, cela fait deux de sadiques^^. Enfin, concernant la liste des fics j'ai répondu sur un forum que j'ai ouvert et mis le link sur mon profile (comme ça au besoin je peux la mettre à jour et tout le monde peut bien évidemment la compléter :)

**ChristyAby** : J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à certaines des questions que tu te posais :)

Et maintenant,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ame torturée**

**Chapitre 6 : Passé, présent, futur**

**Château de Slytherin, salle de séjour**

Tous les Elites étaient réunis dans une des salles du château de l'ancêtre de Voldemort, attendant ce dernier pour une réunion. Ils ignoraient pour le moment la raison de cette réunion mais ils savaient que cela ne saurait tarder. Bien qu'ils ne laissent transparaitre leur anxiété, ils appréhendaient tous, à l'exception de Bellatrix, l'arrivée du maitre des lieux. Lorsqu'il apparut avec Nagini à ses côtés, tous se tendirent, au moins légèrement. L'avertissement d'y a trois jours était encore frais dans leurs esprits. De plus, le visage reptilien de leur hôte n'arrangeait pas le malaise déjà présent.

« Si je vous ai convoqués tous, ici, aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout pour discuter des derniers… malheureux évènements. Il me faut désormais agir en tenant compte de certaines… dérives. De plus, il faudrait que notre mouvement se rapproche plus de nos objectifs initiaux. Pour cela, je te demande, Gisella, de faire une liste de nos objectifs et des règles que j'ai instaurées dès les premiers combats. Tu fais partie des rares, avec Elisa et Ernst, à avoir fait partie du groupe dès le début.

\- Tom, nous nous sommes bien trop éloignés de nos objectifs initiaux. Je doute même que tout le monde ici les connait. En tout cas, peu d'entre nous les pense réellement désormais.

\- Je m'en rends bien compte, Gisella. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je veux que tu fasses un récapitulatif de nos objectifs du début de nos actions, quand nous essayons encore de changer les choses en passant par la politique. Pour le moment, j'ai l'esprit clair bien que je doute que cela restera longtemps ainsi. J'ai… surestimé… mes capacités à rester sain d'esprit, rajouta avec réticence Voldemort, n'appréciant pas de devoir affirmer cette faiblesse. Lorsque je trouverai mon compagnon, je pourrais vraiment mener notre groupe comme j'aurais dû le faire.

\- … Tom, as-tu réellement l'intention de remettre en cause tes méthodes et actions passées ?

\- Comment oses tu sous-entendre que notre Lord as tort ? Il a toujours raison ! » s'écria Bellatrix avec l'air fanatique qui ne la quittait pas lorsqu'elle évoquait leur chef. Certains deatheaters croyaient d'ailleurs que Bellatrix aimait leur Lord, et pas de manière platonique. Ils ignoraient que leur chef était un Lamia. Ayant connaissance de ce fait, Bellatrix n'avait jamais essayé de séduire le Dark Lord : elle n'allait en aucun cas se mettre au milieu d'un couple d'âme sœur ! En dépit de ce que disaient certaines personnes elle avait quand même ses limites !

\- Bellatrix, arrête. Gisella, même si cela me déplait de le reconnaitre, je me rends bien compte que nous nous sommes égarés en chemin. Il n'a qu'à voir l'opinion qu'ont de nous les autres sorciers : un groupe voulant tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sangs Purs. Pourtant, il y a plusieurs Sangs Mêlés dans nos rangs, à commencer par moi. Avec les premières Elites, nous voulions davantage protéger ceux possédant la magie. Certes, la plupart d'entre nous croyions en la Pureté du Sang, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous voulions tuer ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sangs Purs. _A part Bellatrix, songea-t-il, bien que son cas reste assez particulier_. Cependant, je compte remédier à cet égarement, même si la présence de mon compagnon m'est absolument nécessaire afin de garder le contrôle sur mes… sautes d'humeur.

\- Tom, je me demande juste une chose : pourquoi as-tu tué le garçon ? Il n'était pas une menace pour toi. De plus, en le tuant et en déposant ainsi son corps au Ministère, tu as agis de la sorte que les autres membres de notre monde croient que ce qui lui était arrivé était entièrement voulu par toi. Certes nous sommes connus plutôt pour être cruel et sans scrupule mais il y a tout de même des limites. Même nos propres enfants ont désormais peur de nous, murmura bouleversée Elisa.

\- … J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. J'ai sentis à la fois comme une haine violente envers Potter et une envie d'abréger ses souffrances… Je sais, c'est quelque peu contradictoire. De plus, il m'a semblé accueillir la mort avec soulagement…

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, commença Cissa. Vu la douleur qu'il a éprouvé et son absence de chance de s'en sortir, il est guère étonnant qu'il ait pu vouloir mourir plus rapidement. »

Tandis qu'il écoutait sa femme, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux actions de Snape. Il était quasi certain que son ami avait voulu faire évader l'adolescent : s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés, Severus aurait-il tenté une évasion, après avoir soigné quelque peu Potter ? Probablement, oui.

« Lucius, comme tu es celui qui a le plus de connexion au Ministère je te charge de faire un résumé des lois qui peuvent être changées et dans quel sens. De plus, essaye de savoir au plus vite qui sera le nouveau Ministre. Il est impossible que cet incompétent de Fudge le reste. Ensuite, je veux que tu te rendes avec Bella au manoir des Black en Russie. Il est temps, je pense, que Regulus revienne parmi nous.

\- My Lord, il vous a trahis. Il ne mérite pas de revenir, il aurait même dû être tué.

\- Bella, selon son opinion il ne me trahissait pas mais au contraire agissait pour mon bien. De plus, de manière générale ses idées correspondent à celles que nous avions au départ. Enfin, il est contre une violence gratuite. Il devrait pouvoir, je pense, tempérer nos futures attaques.

\- My Lord, concernant Regulus, j'ai des doutes. Avec Bella qui a provoqué la mort de son frère je doute fort qu'il voudra nous rejoindre de nouveau. La situation s'est empirée depuis que vous l'avez exilé, exprima ses inquiétudes Lucius. »

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu contente : son cousin allait bientôt revenir ! Il avait toujours été son cousin préféré et elle le considérait un peu comme un petit frère. Elle avait regrettait leur six années d'écart, ne leur permettant de faire leur études ensemble qu'une seule année. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pu avoir vraiment confiance en Sirius afin de veiller sur lui. Lorsqu'elle avait su la trahison de Reg, elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui. Heureusement que ses actions n'avait pas eu de retombés négatives pour Tom et que ce dernier avait accepté de montrer une certaine clémence à son égard en raison de son amitié pour le reste de la famille.

**Flashback**

Des éclats de voix retentaient dans le salon. Intriguée, Narcissa entra et vit Walburga, en pleurs, qui suppliait Tom d'épargner son fils. A l'inverse de son plus jeune fils et de Narcissa, elle n'était pas une deatheater : elle était parmi ceux qui soutenaient le Dark Lord en retrait.

« Bonjour ma tante, Tom. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

\- Oh…Bonjour, murmura d'une voix faible et entrecoupée de sanglots la dame âgée. Reg a fait une terrible erreur et …

\- Une terrible erreur dis-tu ? Il m'a carrément trahit ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape, rejoindre l'Ordre du Poulet Frit comme son traitre de frère ?

\- Tom, Reg a-t-il agit seul ? A-t-il causé un tort réel envers toi ? lui demanda craintivement Narcissa.

\- …Oui et non.

\- Dans ce cas, en souvenir de ton amitié pour notre famille, pourrais-tu s'il te plait lui pardonner ? Il reste mon cousin, parla avec difficulté la blonde. Il a un avis semblable au notre et se méfie de Dumbledore, mais il n'est pas aussi endurci que nous. Je le connais bien, il n'a pas dû se rendre compte que tu pouvais considérer ses actions comme une trahison envers toi.

\- Cissa, tu sais très bien que…_Soupir_…Très bien, je ne le tuerai pas. Par contre, je ne veux plus le voir en Angleterre. Il devra rester sur le continent.

\- Nous possédons un manoir en Russie. Il pourra y rester, dit avec empressement Walburga. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que son fils cadet continue de vivre. Il avait toujours été son préféré et sa fierté.

\- Je lui jetterai un sort afin de limiter le périmètre où il pourra rester. S'il transgresse, il mourra.

\- Merci infiniment de votre clémence, My Lord, lui dit la vieille dame.

\- De plus, seules vous deux aurez le droit de savoir qu'il est toujours en vie. J'informerai les autres Elites ce soir des derniers évènements. Pour les autres, il sera un traitre que j'aurais tué. Ce qui implique que vous ne pourrez pas le visiter souvent voire jamais.

\- Tom, merci d'avoir épargné mon cousin, » murmura reconnaissante Cissa. C'était très rare que le Dark Lord change d'avis ces dernières années, en particulier lorsque cela concernait une traitrise à ses yeux.

**Fin flashback**

« A présent, je voudrais évaluer la situation actuelle avec les nouveaux deatheaters et ceux qui envisageaient de nous rejoindre à leur majorité. Que pouvez-vous me dire là-dessus ?

\- Parmi ceux qui envisageaient de nous rejoindre, à présent ils veulent attendre de voir la suite des évènements avant de nous rejoindre. Ils ont les mêmes idées que nous, mais ce qui s'est passé avec Potter leurs font peur. Par contre, ils continuent de croire que les idées de Dumbledore sont dangereuses pour le monde magique, donc il n'y a pas de risques que quelqu'un d'entre eux le rejoigne. Et je pense que parmi les nouveaux deatheaters certains regrettent de vous avoir rejoint aussi vite après votre résurrection, qu'ils ne croyaient pas que la situation pourrait devenir aussi violente. D'ailleurs, à part les plus âgées, ceux qui ont des souvenirs d'avant votre… chute, aucun d'entre eux n'avait torturé Potter, l'informa Rookwood.

\- Bien que cela soit fâcheux, c'était à prévoir. Qu'en est-il de nos alliés potentiels parmi les créatures magiques ?

-Pratiquement plus personne ne veut nous rejoindre, à part quelques rares créatures magiques qui aiment infliger de la souffrance à leurs victimes. D'ailleurs, ils sont traqués par leurs semblables, » continua Rookwood.

Voldemort inspira longuement tout en se massant les tempes, pour essayer de calmer la colère en lui. Qui était essentiellement dirigée contre les cinq deatheaters responsables de ces problèmes mais aussi contre lui-même. Quant aux autres, ils ne se sentaient guère mieux : ce n'était pas facile de prendre pleinement conscience de l'opinion qu'avaient les autres sur leur groupe.

« Bon, que me conseillerez-vous de faire ? Si je m'écoutai, j'irai tuer les créatures qui veulent nous rejoindre.

\- Je peux partir le faire dans les prochaines secondes, s'exclama Bellatrix avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Et en profiter pour tuer d'autres Muggles. »

En l'écoutant, même Mulciber semblait dérangé par ces paroles. En fait, tous semblaient en avoir assez de cette envie de violence de Bellatrix.

« Tu pourrais certes faire ça, mais cela serait quelque peu non productif, s'adressa Gisella à Voldemort d'un ton énergique. Sans oublier que les autres risqueraient de mal comprendre une nouvelle fois tes idées. Ce qu'il faudrait faire dans un premier temps est de ne pas agir de manière aussi visible, d'être calme pendant quelques temps. Vu les derniers évènements, rester inactifs en apparence, au moins jusqu'au moment où tu connaitras l'identité de ton âme sœur, ne serait pas mauvais. Certains de nos ennemis pourraient même se méfier d'une attaque de grande envergure alors que nous ne prévoyons rien, surtout de ce genre, pour le moment. Nous pourrons profiter de ce temps pour réfléchir à nos prochaines actions et de la direction que prendra notre mouvement, surtout quand nous découvrirons ton compagnon. De plus, en restant calme nous serons certains de ne pas agir de sorte à regretter plus tard nos actions. _Même si certains d'entre nous le font déjà._

\- Je suis d'accord avec Gisella, murmura Elisa. Il faudrait de plus que l'on soit cohérent avec nos idées et nos actions. Si même nos enfants ont peur de nous c'est que nous avons vraiment dépassés les limites. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faudrait envoyer les cinq deatheaters responsables de cette situation au Ministère en indiquant ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Cela reviendrait à déclarer que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes subordonnés, ce que je ne peux concevoir.

\- C'est à toi de voir ce que tu préfères, Tom. Veux-tu que les autres sachent qu'ils t'ont désobéis, ou bien avoir une image fausse de toi », finit Elisa en continuant de murmurer. Elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix depuis la mort de son mari, ce qui avait toujours intrigué ses amis et connaissances.

Voldemort réfléchit pendant quelques temps. Il fallait prendre les bonnes décisions, elles risquaient fortement d'être décisives. Loin était le début de leur mouvement, quand ils essayaient de changer les lois et n'utilisaient aucune violence.

« Et vous autres ? Etes-vous d'accord avec Gisella et Elisa ? Bella, je sais que tu es contre », dit précipitamment Voldemort. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre une nouvelle incitation à la violence, cela ne ferait que d'exciter le Lamia qui pour le moment se tenait tranquille. Après avoir torturé en guise d'exemple, le Lamia s'était senti rassasié. Par conséquent Voldemort n'était plus vraiment en mode sanguinaire. Pour un certain temps. Seule la présence de son âme sœur pouvait ôter pour toujours sa folie meurtrière.

Même si certains le firent avec moins d'empressement, tous hochèrent la tête. Voldemort réfléchit quelques instants supplémentaires avant de dire : « Pour le moment aucune mort ne sera tolérée si elle pourra être évitée, sauf cas exceptionnel et j'en parlerai avec vous avant de le faire si possible. Concernant Greyback et les autres, pour le moment je les laisse suspendus là où ils sont. J'aviserai dans quelques jours ce que je vais faire d'eux après les avoir tués. Algernon _(Rookwood)_, comme tu es celui qui a des contacts avec certains clans tu vas te renseigner si nous pouvons encore établir des alliances avec les vampires, les sirènes et autres créatures magiques et dans quelles conditions. Tu as exceptionnellement le droit de leur dire ce qui s'est réellement passé. Rodolphus et Rabastan, vous l'accompagnerait. Lucius et Bella, je vous rappelle que vous devez vous rendre au manoir Black en Russie. Bella, indépendamment de ce que dira Black, je ne veux pas que tu l'attaques.

\- Que faisons-nous au sujet de la meute de Greyback ? Ils sont certes qu'une dizaine mais inquiètent quand même les autres meutes et peuvent nous attaquer à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec leur Alpha, lui rappela Rabastan.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ce problème avec Mulciber et Sébastian _(Selwyn)_. Pour le moment, ce seront les seules instructions que je vais donner. Cissa et Ernst (Nott), je vais vous confier la tâche de me faire un rapport sur ce que pense de notre groupe les nouveaux ainsi que les futurs deatheaters. Pas la peine de me donner de noms, je veux juste pouvoir mieux évaluer la situation en général, » rajouta Voldemort en percevant l'hésitation de ses deux Elites. Ils devaient surement avoir peur qu'il s'en prenne à ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui. Vu son humeur changeante et instable, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux. Mais cela lui montrait de nouveau le fossé entre maintenant et ses pensées du début : initialement les Elites étaient des gens qu'il considérait comme des amis, et non comme de simples pions. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Gisella, et Elisa dans une moindre mesure, n'hésitait pas à lui dire ce qu'elles pensaient vraiment. Avec Ernst, tous les trois étaient les seuls à vraiment connaitre les objectifs initiaux du groupe.

« Elisa, que peux-tu me dire sur l'avancée de la potion que j'ai confiée à Snape ? Quel est ton avis sur une éventuelle traitrise de sa part ?

-Je ne sais pas de quel côté il est ni même si il en a un, mais dans tous les cas il cherche vraiment une nouvelle recette pour la potion des Ames. D'ailleurs, je dirai que nous sommes sur la bonne voie et que d'ici une semaine au plus tard nous devrions avoir enfin trouvés une recette avec les effets voulus.

\- Excellent. Dans ce cas, après demain soir, nous nous retrouverons tous ici pour dire les résultats des différentes missions que je vous ai confié.»

Sur ces dernières paroles ils se séparèrent. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche s'ils souhaitaient réparer les dégâts causés.

* * *

**Manoir Black, Russie**

Bellatrix et Lucius transplanèrent directement dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir et purent constater que l'intérieur du Manoir avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus il y a de cela une bonne quinzaine d'années.

Avant le manoir ressemblait au 12, place Grimmauld, y compris par la présence des têtes d'elfes de maison collées aux murs. Désormais, la demeure dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale avec ses murs beiges clairs et ses meubles en bois couleur miel aux finitions dorées. Des tableaux muggles décoraient les murs et des bibelots d'origine sorcières se trouvaient sur les surfaces. Le tout était harmonieux.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Bellatrix se dirigea vers le salon qui était aussi un mélange de décorations sorcières et muggles. Là, elle y rencontra une femme blonde dorée approchant la trentaine.

« Bonjour, lui dit cette dernière en anglais (1) avec un accent russe relativement faible. Vous cherchez Regulus ?

\- Bonjour, Madame, répondit Lucius à la place de Bellatrix, il ne voulait pas laisser sa belle-sœur instable provoquer un conflit. Je me présente, je suis Lucius Malfoy, l'époux d'une des cousines de Regulus et voici Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, une des cousines de Regulus.

\- C'est donc vous qui avez tué le frère de mon époux, constata froidement la jeune femme.

\- Vous faites partie de quelle famille de Sang Pur ? lui demanda Bellatrix avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois, cousine, prononça avec une pointe de haine un homme au début de sa trentaine.

\- Regulus, quel plaisir de te revoir après toute ces années, s'exclame d'une voix folle Bellatrix.

\- Plaisir non partagé, je peux te l'assurer. Cвета, пожалуйста присоединяется к детям. »

Sa femme, connaissant la réputation de cette cousine de son époux, partit rejoindre ses enfants à la demande de son mari. Elle savait que si elle restait, elle ne ferait que mettre dans une position difficile son époux qui pourrait se retrouver à devoir la protéger des sorts que la folle pourrait lui envoyer.

« Voyons, cher cousin, laisse donc ta femme être présente pour notre conversation.

\- Regulus, le Dark Lord voudrait que tu reviennes en Angleterre et que tu reprennes ta place en tant que deatheater, lui dit Lucius.

\- Je ne peux le faire.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Notre Lord t'a finalement pardonné. C'est un honneur et tu devrais saisir cette occasion pour te racheter auprès de lui.

\- Pas tout le monde n'est fanatique comme toi, cousine. Je vois encore moins de raison pour revenir dans son organisation. Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines ? D'abord l'incident au Ministère qui a abouti par la mort de mon frère et ensuite les circonstances de la mort de son filleul ? Comment peux-tu essayer avec autant d'entrain de me convaincre de le rejoindre de nouveau, cria presque Regulus vers la fin de sa tirade d'un ton accusateur et rempli d'une douleur émotionnelle.

\- Comment oses-tu… commença à dire Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette magique vers son cousin.

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonna Lucius en immobilisant sa main. Nous ne sommes pas venus provoquer un conflit mais bien délivrer un message. Notre Lord décidera de la suite des évènements. En tout cas, félicitations pour ton mariage.

\- Même si elle est une Muggle ? lui demanda d'un ton provocateur Regulus, laissant la célèbre folie des Black l'envahir. A cet instant, la ressemblance avec son frère décédé était indéniable.

\- Oui, même si elle est une Muggle, répondit Lucius en ayant toutefois pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Il est même possible que notre Lord n'y voit aucun problème. Au revoir et à la prochaine. »

Sur ces dernières paroles il força Bellatrix à transplanter avec lui pour retourner auprès de leur Lord.

Après leur départ, Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter sur la conduite à adopter : d'un côté il ne voulait pas rejoindre à nouveau Voldemort, de l'autre côté il voulait rentrer en Angleterre. C'était l'endroit où il devait être présent s'il voulait changer certaines choses ainsi que découvrir les circonstances exactes des morts de son frère et du gamin. L'enchainement des derniers évènements lui semblait suspect, comme si cela avait été prémédité par quelqu'un resté dans l'ombre. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Même si il n'avait jamais été membre du Cercle Interne, il avait failli le devenir et de ce fait, au moment de l'exiler dans ce manoir, le Dark Lord lui avait révélé ses origines et sa nature de Lamia. Par conséquent il était au courant de la raison expliquant les crises de folie sanguinaires, mais l'enchainement des derniers évènements lui semblaient presque prémédité. Sans oublier le fait que le directeur de Poudlard ne lui avait pas semblé essayer de libérer son élève, ce qui était hautement suspect.

Avoir revu une partie de sa famille fit remonter certains de ses souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'oublier tant bien que mal.

**Flashback**

Peu de temps après être devenu un deatheater, il avait pu sentir grâce à ses dons d'empathie que le Dark Lord était régulièrement au bord de la folie jusqu'au jour où elle atteignit un pic beaucoup trop important. De ce fait, il suivit régulièrement la trace que laissait la magie du Dark Lord lorsqu'un jour il sentit une aura maléfique à côté de lui. Intrigué, il put suivre l'aura jusqu'à une grotte où au centre d'une ile se trouvait un médaillon. Après quelques sorts d'analyse lancés, il crut reconnaitre un Horcruxe. Cela le choqua énormément et il crut détenir la réponse à la folie du mage noir. Il décida de prendre le médaillon afin de tenter de restituer ce bout d'âme à son propriétaire mais le Dark Lord réapparut, alerté par un sort de la présence d'un intrus.

Regulus sentit ses barrières d'Occlumentie voler en éclats, permettant au Dark Lord de prendre connaissance de toutes ses pensées. Gémissant, il sentit à peine le transplanage avant de s'évanouir.

**Fin flashback**

**Flashback**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il vit qu'il se trouvait toujours en présence du Dark Lord mais cette fois-ci dans un manoir.

« Ceci est le Manoir Black en Russie. Tu y resteras aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. J'ai posé un sort sur toi afin de limiter le périmètre où tu pourras te situer. Tu devrais être reconnaissant à ta mère et à Narcissa, sans elles je t'aurais tué.

\- Comment avait vous put mutiler ainsi votre propre âme ? lui demanda dégouté Regulus.

\- Le médaillon n'est pas un Horcruxe, je me suis contenté de reproduire la même atmosphère autour de l'objet. Quant à ma sois disant folie, saches que si tu étais resté bien sage, je t'aurais fait entrer dans le Cercle Interne et tu en connaitrais la raison. Mais comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je vais quand même te le dire et ce d'autant plus qu'aucune personne possédant la magie pourra venir te voir, excepté ta famille qui dans tous les cas ne pourra venir souvent voire jamais. Je suis un Lamia. »

Regulus était stupéfait. Les Lamia étaient des créatures ayant un besoin fort d'être avec leur âme sœur, or il n'avait pas connaissance d'un amant potentiel pour son Lord.

« Malheureusement, pour le moment je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma moitié. Quant à la deuxième information que tu devais apprendre, saches que je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle et que contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas un Sang Pur. Même si je hais mon père muggle, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre à tuer tous les muggles. De plus, ils sont tellement nombreux que ce serait courir à notre perte.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Dark Lord s'en alla, laissant Regulus choqué sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pas étonnant que le Dark Lord soit à moitié fou, à vrai dire il aurait même dû être complètement fou depuis plusieurs années déjà !

**Fin flashback**

**Flashback**

Les premiers mois de son exil furent insoutenables pour Regulus. Il désirait tant revenir en Angleterre. Il avait même essayé de franchir la limite imposée par le Dark Lord. A son immense horreur, son corps avait commencé à sa transformer en cristal dès qu'il franchit la limite mais pu quand même rebrousser chemin avant de voir son corps briser en mille morceau à cause d'une éventuelle brise.

Résigné, il resta autour du manoir, seul. Jusqu'au jour où une jeune Muggle le trouva et lui demanda des informations tout en étant surexcitée. Elle voulait qu'il lui raconte à quoi ressemblait le monde au-delà des frontières. Au début sa présence le dérangeait et il répondait peu ou pas à ses questions. Au fil des mois, à force de persévérance, d'enthousiasme, de fraicheur et d'une honnêteté qu'il pouvait percevoir grâce à ses dons d'empathie, il finit par s'ouvrir petit à petit à la jeune fille qui se nommait Svetlana. Sa présence se révélait finalement comme un baume pour panser ses blessures psychologique.

Trois années passèrent ainsi jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de la jeune fille. Regulus s'était décidé finalement après tout ce temps de lui dire qu'il était un sorcier malgré les risques. A son grand étonnement, loin de la dégouter ou l'effrayer, elle fut encore plus surexcitée, si cela était possible. S'il n'avait pas ses dons d'empathie jamais il n'aurait cru que la jeune fille était sincère. Au final, il lui raconta tout, y compris les raisons de son exil. Elle sut trouver les mots pour l'aider à se soigner définitivement.

Finalement, Regulus la demanda en mariage lorsqu'il eut 25 ans et elle 22 ans. Il avait aussi révélé sa condition de sorcier à la famille de sa fiancée mais certaines des réactions furent telles qu'il dut jeter l'_Oubliettes_. Il le fit quasiment pour tous, même à ceux qui n'étaient pas hostiles. La seule exception fut le frère ainé de sa fiancée, Igor : ce dernier voulait juste que sa sœur soit heureuse et il était intrigué par la magie. Selon Regulus il ne représentait absolument pas un danger, même potentiel.

Lors de leur mariage, seule la famille de Svetlana et certains de ses amis furent présents. Regulus était à la fois triste et en quelque sorte reconnaissant de l'absence de sa familles et de ses connaissances : triste par leur absence mais aussi reconnaissant par l'absence de critiques. Seule Andromeda aurait été entièrement de son coté, peut être Sirius aussi si il n'était pas en prison. La véritable différence au niveau de leurs opinions était qu'il continuait de croire en la dangerosité que pouvaient représenter les Muggles et en la nécessité de se protéger d'eux, sauf de quelques exceptions dont faisait partie sa fiancée. Son rayon de lumière.

Trois années et demie plus tard, des jumeaux naquirent.

**Fin flashback**

Malgré son envie de retourner en Angleterre, il n'osait le faire de peur que sa famille en paye le prix. Il ne songerait à y retourner qu'en étant certain que ses enfants et sa femme ne risquaient vraiment rien du Dark Lord ou de son groupe.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow**

Un esprit se tenait devant sa tombe où reposait son corps depuis trois jours. Il était temps pour lui de récupérer son corps et de le mettre dans une potion de régénération totale. Plus il attendait, plus son corps aurait besoin de passer du temps dans la potion pour être prêt.

Il aurait bien aimé venir plus tôt mais il lui avait fallu apprendre tant de choses : apprendre comment changer la consistance de son corps spectrale et ne pas passer à travers les objets, et commencer à préparer la potion. Cela demandait étrangement de l'énergie, plus précisément sa magie selon Morcia. Raison pour laquelle aucun Muggle ne pouvait devenir un esprit.

Il avait laissé de côté la recherche d'informations hormis celles concernant les âmes sœurs. Il voulait tant savoir pour quelle raison Tom ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Il apprit ainsi que le sort de Révélation ne pouvait être utilisé que durant une heure après la naissance et que la potion de Révélation actuelle ne permettait pas donner le nom de son âme sœur avant que cette dernière devienne majeure ou alors soit morte. Morcia en avait profité pour l'informer de la tâche confiée à Snape ainsi que ses limites d'actions : elle pouvait observer mais ne pouvait pas agir pour le moment dans le monde des vivants, à part dans un endroit bien précis. (2)

L'avantage de sa méthode de récupération était qu'elle ne laissait aucune trace et n'altérait pas le décor. Autrement dit, quiconque viendrait sur sa tombe afin d'exhumer son corps se retrouverait face à une énigme sans solution apparente. C'était parfait.

Harry avait décidé d'attendre sous sa forme d'esprit que Tom apprenne par la potion améliorée de Révélation qu'il était son âme sœur. Sa vengeance à l'encontre de Tom pourra alors commencer. Il faisait confiance à Snape pour empêcher Voldemort de mourir en lui donnant une motivation de taille : les venger tous les deux du Glucosé.

Il était également allé, suite aux conseils de Morcia, à Gringott's et avait pu geler ses coffres jusqu'au moment où il pourra revenir véritablement à la vie.

Il avait pu également prendre connaissance du testament de ses parents : jamais il n'aurait dû aller chez les Dursley qui haïssaient la magie et tout ce qui allait avec ! Malgré l'influence des potions et des sorts, les époux Potter avaient pu écrire leurs véritables volontés sans pouvoir toutefois évoquer l'identité de l'âme sœur de leur fils, la fausse prophétie ou le rôle de Dumbledore dans leurs morts. Cependant, ils avaient pu dire que Pettigrew était leur Gardien du Secret et qu'ils choisissaient, dans l'ordre, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Minerva comme gardien pour leur fils. Leur testament avait été ignoré à cause des agissements de Dumbledore qui avait utilisé sa position en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot pour geler la lecture de leur testament et devenir le gardien magique d'Harry. Ce dernier allait se servir de ces informations pour détruire l'image du directeur de l'école : après tout, c'était apparemment une des choses auxquelles il y tenait le plus ! Ce sera un bon début pour sa vengeance, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas pour infliger des souffrances physiques. Il préférait de loin laisser cela à son âme sœur.

En plus d'obtenir des informations sur ce fameux testament dont il avait pu enfin connaitre le contenu, il avait pu avoir des informations sur certains des agissements de Dumbledore qui faisait verser, à partir de son compte, 50 Gallions tous les mois depuis sa deuxième année à Mme Weasley. Par contre il s'agissait des seuls prélèvements qu'il effectuait et Morcia avait proposé une explication face à cette situation : Dumbledore devait payer Mme Weasley afin de lui lier les mains. Si jamais elle devait montrer des signes de remords alors il lui ferait du chantage plus ou moins voilé. En tenant compte de l'esprit manipulateur du directeur, Harry pouvait concevoir une telle raison, mais cela voulait également dire à la fois que le Glucosé avait sécurisé encore plus ses arrières, et à la fois son manque de confiance en Mme Weasley. Par contre, il ne croyait pas que cette dernière puisse montrer du remord dans sa participation concernant sa mort. De toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour avoir des remords à ce sujet : elle aurait dû réagir bien plus tôt !

* * *

**En Angleterre**

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ses parents de l'autoriser à retourner à Poudlard. Quand ils avaient su ce qui s'était réellement passé avec son ami Harry Potter, ils avaient eu peur pour leur fille unique et voulaient la retirer de Poudlard. Le monde magique leur semblait soudainement très dangereux. A force de suppliques, Hermione avait réussi à les faire changer d'avis. Elle voulait tant venger son ami ! Elle avait pris la décision d'apprendre différents arts martiaux durant l'été afin d'améliorer à la fois sa forme physique et ses réflexes puisqu'elle ne pouvait lancer de sorts durant l'été. De plus, durant la bataille au Département des Mystères elle avait pu prendre vraiment conscience de sa vulnérabilité, surtout si elle perdait sa baguette magique pour une raison ou une autre. Elle était également passée par le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des livres : chercher de nouveaux sorts était toujours bénéfique !

Les jumeaux, après s'être renseignés si ils pouvaient le faire, avaient pris la décision de revenir à Poudlard, non pas pour passer leurs ASPIC mais pour garder un œil sur les autres et s'entrainer avec eux. Apres le choc initial, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser : s'ils étaient restés à Poudlard, ils auraient pu être présents lorsqu'Harry et les autres avaient pris la décision d'aller sauver Sirius. Ils auraient pu soit les accompagner soit même trouver un moyen plus fiable pour se renseigner sur la localisation de Sirius. Apres avoir vu le corps d'Harry et lu le rapport légiste avec les autres Weasley et les amis d'Harry, leurs dernières illusions que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve avaient pris fin. Ils avaient pu lire dans le regard des autres la même envie de vengeance, surtout présente chez les amis d'Harry.

Ginny avait pris la décision, comme Hermione, de s'entrainer aussi bien en magie que physiquement. Voldemort et ses deatheaters allaient regretter de s'en être pris à Harry. Pendant longtemps elle avait eu le béguin pour Harry avant de finalement comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de l'image qu'elle avait d'Harry et non pour Harry lui-même. A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait considéré l'adolescent comme un ami voire même comme un nouveau grand frère. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être choquée par le comportement de son frère Ron qui semblait presque content de la disparition d'Harry. Comment était-ce possible ?

Neville s'était déjà beaucoup amélioré avec l'A.D. Sa motivation s'était renforcée en voyant ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il avait pris la décision de s'améliorer encore davantage et de venger Harry. Au fil des séances avec l'A.D. il avait appris à mieux comprendre Harry et à le considérait comme un véritable ami. Plus jamais il ne perdrait un ami. Au contraire, il souhaitait pouvoir défendre ceux qui lui étaient chers et venger Harry.

Malgré son éternel air rêveur, Luna aussi prit la résolution de s'entrainer encore davantage et de venger Harry. Pour une fois qu'elle avait des véritables amis, voici qu'un d'entre eux lui était arraché dans des circonstances atroces. Une chose cependant la dérangeait : pour quelle raison avait-elle l'impression qu'Harry allait bientôt revenir parmi eux ?

Alors qu'il préparait la potion avec Elisa, Severus avait pris la décision de ne pas montrer la lettre au Dark Lord. Au moins dans un premier temps. Il voulait d'abord connaitre l'identité de tous ceux qui savaient pour Harry et le Lord. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore ait pu agir seul, au moins durant les dernières années. De toute façon, tant que la potion ne sera pas préparée le Dark Lord n'aurait aucune raison de ressentir une profonde tristesse voire du désespoir. Et quand il commencerait à ressentir de tels sentiments, ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'avait dû endurer Harry.

* * *

**Maison des Gaunt**

Il était venu récupérer le deuxième Horcruxe. Pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçon, il avait laissé sur place une autre bague identique à l'original. Tout était identique, même les sortilèges posés sur l'Horcruxe comme mécanismes de défenses, en moins puissants.

Harry jeta également un sort pour l'avertir si jamais quelqu'un viendrait.

Une fois tout cela fait, il retourna à la grotte. Il devait surveiller l'avancée de la régénération de son corps récupéré la veille ainsi que s'informer davantage.

**Flashback**

A l'aide du livre fourni par Morcia, Harry put se renseigner sur les Lamia et les différences entre dominants/dominés selon si un membre du couple était entièrement humain ou non.

Les Lamia

Ce sont des créatures magiques humanoïdes avec des caractéristiques reptiliennes. Elles ont trois formes : humaine, serpent et mi humain-mi serpent. Chacune de ces créatures possèdent une âme sœur qui représente tout pour le Lamia. Ces créatures magiques sont peu nombreuses : depuis le début de ce millénaire il est quasi certain que moins de dix Lamia ont vu le jour.

Un Lamia peut naitre directement d'un autre Lamia, mais cela reste rare. Le plus souvent, lors de ses quinze ans, un sorcier obtient cet héritage magique. Dès lors, son temps est compté afin de trouver son âme sœur. En effet, plus le temps passe moins il pourra se maitriser et si il tarde trop, il deviendra à jamais prisonnier de sa folie sanguinaire. Dans ce cas, même la présence de son âme sœur ne pourra pas l'aider à redevenir sain d'esprit. Le temps pour chaque Lamia est différent, mais en absence d'un familier serpent n'a jamais excédé cinq ans et en présence d'un familier serpent n'excède pas une quinzaine d'années.

Probablement en raison de leur violence naturelle, seule l'existence de Lamia dominants a pu être notée. Ces créatures magiques ne peuvent reconnaitre leur âme sœur à simple vue d'œil et il leur faudra parfois plusieurs rencontres avant de la reconnaitre en tant que compagnon. Une fois que ce lien affectif est reconnu, le Lamia verra ses instincts sanguinaires et destructeurs disparaitre, à condition que son compagnon le veuille. La seule exception est si jamais le compagnon est menacé : uniquement dans ce cas de figure le Lamia peut redevenir violent, même si son âme sœur n'est pas d'accord.

Le compagnon est chéri et protégé par son Lamia. Le compagnon possédera toujours de la magie et pourra être aussi bien de sexe féminin que de sexe masculin. De ce fait, certains couples n'avaient pas de descendance, et même avec la création de la potion de Grossesse en 1847, cette tendance n'a pas changée. Il est admis que le risque que la grossesse masculine rencontre des complications bloque l'envie d'avoir des enfants pour le Lamia.

Les Lamia peuvent vivre des siècles, voire plus d'un millénaire. Cette longévité additionnée à la volonté de protéger son compagnon explique l'absence de grossesse dans certains cas. Même dans le cas où le couple aura des enfants, il n'y a pas plus de trois enfants qui seront le plus souvent humains.

Le compagnon est souvent une sorcière ou un sorcier. Le compagnon, une fois en couple avec le Lamia, vivra aussi longtemps que ce dernier. Dans certains cas, ils pourront même ressentir les émotions de l'autre et si un des deux maitrisent la Légimencie, ils pourront même communiquer à distance.

L'information suivante n'a pas pu être vérifiée et de ce fait est sujette à controverse : le compagnon, après la première rencontre avec son Lamia, deviendrait au bout d'un moment fourchelang.

Le Lamia est extrêmement protecteur à l'égard de son compagnon, sans pour autant le considérer comme faible. Le compagnon est essentiel au Lamia qui fera tout pour le garder en sécurité et heureux, ce qui peut permettre au compagnon de manipuler le Lamia dans certaines situations.

Les différences dominants/dominés chez les créatures magiques

Ces appellations sont utilisées si au moins un membre du couple est une créature magique. Les dominés sont aussi appelées soumis.

Chez les créatures magiques, les dominants sont plus nombreux que les dominés, ce qui explique pourquoi certains dominants sont en couple avec des sorciers et les dominés non, ils seront toujours en couple avec d'autre(s) créature(s) magique(s). Une bonne partie des créatures magiques, comme les Lamia ou les Vélanes, ont une âme sœur tandis que d'autres, comme les Drackens, auront des préférences mais pas une âme sœur bien définie. Certaines espèces peuvent même avoir plusieurs partenaires : un dominé avec plusieurs dominants, tous de la même espèce.

Les mâles dominés sont très rares et ils peuvent porter des enfants. Cependant leurs grossesses sont en général plus dures pour eux à supporter, d'où le besoin d'attendre plus longtemps entre chaque grossesse par rapport aux femelles. Les femelles dominantes sont encore plus rares que les mâles soumis.

Le nombre d'enfants par grossesse est déterminé selon la ou les créatures magiques, par contre le sexe du porteur n'a aucune influence.

Chez les créatures magiques, les dominants ont pour instinct de défendre leur compagnon et leurs enfants. Ceci ne veut pas dire qu'un dominé est incapable de se défendre mais son caractère ne l'incite pas à se battre à l'inverse des dominants. Les dominants sont plus susceptibles de se battre entre eux afin de prouver leur force. Les dominés sont de caractères plus paisibles mais en cas de danger, en particulier pour leurs enfants, ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement vicieux.

**Fin flashback**

Les informations récoltées l'avaient rassuré : Tom ne pourra jamais le contraindre. Cependant, son envie de le protéger risquerait d'être assez étouffante, au début au moins. Par contre, il semblerait, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, que Tom avait su garder plus ou moins ses esprits plus longtemps que la normale : avant d'avoir lu cela, jamais il ne l'aurait cru !

* * *

**Manoir de Slytherin**

En entendant les différents résultats, Voldemort était partiellement content : la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle semblait l'être initialement. Aucune créature magique ne serait ouvertement contre lui, du moment que les cinq deatheaters seraient morts et leurs corps mis en évidence. Rookwood et les frères Lestrange avaient faits du bon boulot pour calmer les tensions suite aux circonstances de la mort de Potter qui avaient entrainé un mouvement de peur chez certaines créatures magiques. Voldemort espérait même qu'au final certaines alliances pourraient aboutir, d'ici quelques mois. Par contre, il avait dû avec l'aide de Selwyn et de Mulciber éliminer tous les membres de la meute de Greyback : ils avaient essayé de les tuer lorsqu'ils avaient su que leur alpha avait été torturé. Et ce malgré les raisons invoquées par le Dark Lord. À présent il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses actions ne seraient pas mal interprétées, et que cela rassurerait les autres meutes d'Angleterre. Quant aux nouveaux et futurs deatheaters, si il réussissait à calmer la situation et à modérer les attaques, surtout gratuites, au bout d'un certain temps il pourrait même récupérer une certaine crédibilité. Cependant, ce qui le gênait était le délai qu'il estimait avant cette éventualité : plusieurs mois, voire un an. Comme pour les créatures magiques en fait.

Du côté du Ministère, Fudge avait été remplacé par Scrimgeour : la population sorcière ne lui avait pas pardonné pour ses mensonges qui avaient provoqué indirectement la mort du Survivant et donc la privation de leur Elu. C'était de mauvaises nouvelles : étant un ancien Auror, le nouveau Ministre avait plus de volonté d'éradiquer son mouvement. A cause de cela, Lucius avait très peu de chances de réussir à faire passer la moindre loi, même bénéfique pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Avec ces changements, Lucius ne pouvait, pour le moment, dire quelles lois étaient susceptibles d'être changée, à part un durcissement sur la magie dite noire voire même sur certaines créatures. La seule bonne chose qui en ressortait était l'animosité entre le nouveau Ministre et Dumbledore.

La concoction de la potion avait progressée et désormais Elisa pensait qu'elle serait prête d'ici quatre jours au plus tard. C'était vraiment regrettable que le sort de Révélation ne fonctionnait que durant l'heure suivant la naissance. La théorie la plus répandue expliquant cette limite était qu'une grande force magique était libérée en même temps que le nouveau-né.

Concernant Regulus, son refus ne l'étonnait guère, par contre son mariage oui. Regulus méprisait les Muggles ce qui aurait dû le retenir d'épouser cette jeune fille. Cependant, il ne pouvait dire que cela le dérangeait. Si Regulus les rejoignait, Bellatrix et lui risquaient de se disputer violement durant les prochains mois. _Vraiment ce qu'il nous faut, songea avec sarcasme le Dark Lord_.

Quant à Gisella, elle avait fait un récapitulatif de tous leurs objectifs initiaux et les règles de leur Lord. En voyant son travail, Bellatrix avait pesté car elle ne trouvait pas que cela était suffisamment sanglant. Quant à Voldemort, il espérait qu'après avoir trouvé son âme sœur qu'il lui sera possible de revenir vers ses objectifs initiaux, même si à présent cela lui semblait utopique et naïf. Il avait beaucoup trop changé par rapport au début, à un tel point qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'une seule de ses nouvelles recrues connaissait les objectifs au début de leur mouvement, avant de commencer les attaques. La valeur du Sang n'avait pratiquement aucune place dans son programme initial, seules les traditions avaient une place importante. Une décennie séparait la décision des objectifs à atteindre et l'établissement des règles.

**_Le Code des deatheaters_**

**_Nos objectifs_**

_Promouvoir toutes les formes de Magie !_

_Promouvoir les anciens rites et informer de leurs bénéfices !_

_Ajouter certains cours à Poudlard : une bonne partie de nos traditions ne sont jamais expliquées aux Muggleborns !_

_Changer certaines lois beaucoup trop discriminatoires !_

_Intégrer les Muggleborns dès leur première manifestation de magie ! Les informer de nos coutumes, de nos traditions et des différentes espèces qui composent notre monde !_

_Faire ouvrir les yeux sur la menace que peuvent représenter pour nous les Muggles !_

_Protéger les nouvelles générations : il est grand temps de surveiller les familles des Muggleborns ! Certains ne vivent même pas suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'ils sont des sorciers !_

**_Les règles à respecter impérativement_**

_Limiter au maximum les morts !_

_Ne jamais tuer ou torturer d'enfants !_

_Aucune agression sexuelle ne sera tolérée !_

_Tuer seulement avec l'autorisation du Lord !_

Vu le fossé entre leurs objectifs et la situation, il était guère étonnant que Dumbledore avait su les présenter comme un groupe dangereux pour la population magique. Il avait vraiment gâché son mouvement en débutant les attaques, même si derrière cela il avait des raisons au départ.

Voldemort soupira intérieurement : il avait vraiment besoin de trouver son âme sœur ! Sans elle il ne pourra pas commencer à œuvrer de nouveau en direction de ses véritables buts. Il s'était montré trop confiant quant à ses capacités à gérer la situation avec son côté Lamia, ce que n'avait pas manqué de souligner Nagini.

Les conflits entre sorciers ne l'intéressaient guère, par contre elle ne voulait pas que son serpenteau regrette certaines de ses actions. Et cela commençait à être le cas. Il ne contrôlait rien en réalité ! Et il avait tendance à l'oublier mais il fallait aussi que son âme sœur soit pacifique et pas comme Bellatrix. Si jamais son âme sœur était folle ou sanguinaire ou les deux, alors lui aussi resterait prisonnier de sa folie meurtrière. Nagini s'était promis de toujours surveiller sur son Tommy, bien qu'elle avait su par le passé qu'elle ne pourrait résonner Tom : l'assassinat des Potter en était un bon exemple. Jamais avant cela son Tommy s'en était pris aussi directement à un bébé !

« Bon boulot, mes Elites. Quand je connaîtrai enfin l'identité de mon âme sœur, je pense que nous pourrons vraiment nous rapprocher de notre but initial. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que nous ne pourrons pas revenir complètement à nos méthodes initiales, mais nous pourrons au moins être plus cohérents avec nos réels objectifs et non massacrer la moitié de la population magique. Pour le moment, après avoir éliminé entièrement la meute de Greyback, je n'ai pas de saute d'humeur sanglant mais cela ne durera pas plus d'une semaine. Lucius, Bella, d'ici deux jours il faudrait que vous retourniez voir Regulus. Dites-lui les changements récents de notre groupe et notre envie d'agir différemment ainsi que mon invitation pour lui de venir ici afin qu'il évalue de lui-même la situation. »

Il voulait vraiment croire en une amélioration de la situation. C'était absolument impératif !

**Deux jours plus tard**

Tandis que Lucius et Bella retournaient en Russie, Severus et Elisa se rendirent au château de Slytherin. La potion était enfin terminée !

* * *

Ce chapitre est à présent terminé^^. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

Concernant Voldemort, j'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre la différence selon si il est sous l'influence de son Lamia ou non. J'espère que j'aurais écris cela de manière convaincante :) Quant à ses relations avec ses Elites, j'ai voulu donner un côté plus amical que dans l'œuvre de J.K Rowling, j'espère que cela ne dérange personne :) Cela explique d'ailleurs pourquoi dans cette fic Voldemort ne torture en aucun cas ses Elites, à l'inverse des autres deatheaters.

Concernant le traitement de Regulus, j'espère que personne ne sera déçu que Dumbledore n'ait aucun rôle dans son exil. Le rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre responsable de l'exil de Reg m'aurait parut un peu trop, quand je tiens compte de son implication dans la mort des Potter. Enfin, il m'a fallu trouver une raison relativement plausible au fait que Voldemort l'épargne alors qu'il est fou (la mort de Reg et le meurtre des Potter se déroule la même année si je ne me trompe pas, en tout cas dans cette fic ce sera le cas). Quant à sa femme, elle aura un rôle dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne l'ai pas créé uniquement pour justifier la présence d'enfants (même si cela apporte une touche de douceur dans cette fic assez sombre pour le moment je l'accorde^^)

J'ai essayé de répondre à certaines questions ou du moins d'apporter certaines précisions à des informations déjà connues. Donc, à présent les règles et objectifs initiaux de Voldemort devraient être plus clair si j'ai bien détaillé (et je l'espère^^) ainsi que le passé de Regulus, les décisions des amis d'Harry quant au futur et pour quelle raison il faut brasser la potion de Révélation des Ames et non lancer le sort de Révélation (en fait, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt lol, et pourtant j'avais décidé de cette restriction pratiquement depuis le début…en même temps cela m'arrange bien^^).

Si jamais certaines explications vous paraissent soit inexistantes soit pas assez détaillée n'hésitez surtout pas à le mentionner avec vos impressions sur ce chapitre :) Il se peut que soit j'ai décidé d'expliquer dans un chapitre plus loin soit je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce problème (après tout, je suis humaine^^)

Et bien sûr, le moment que vous attendiez tous avec impatience…roulement de tambour…la réapparition d'Harry. (…ok, je me calme^^).

J'ai complètement oublié de demander, dans le chapitre précèdent, ce que vous pensez du MPREG même évoqué :/ Pour les créatures magiques je laisserai cette possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Pour les sorciers comme Harry, êtes-vous contre le MPREG si l'usage d'une potion est obligatoire ? Dans tous les cas, ce sera uniquement sous-entendu ou du moins ne prendra pas une place centrale dans l'intrigue.

(1) Même si cette fic est en français, tous les personnages parlent en anglais sauf exception qui sera clairement énoncé.

(2) Cet endroit aura bel et bien un rôle plus tard dans cette fic. Je plante le décor^^.

Publié le 09/07/2015


End file.
